


Opposed Lovers.

by aussxpunks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marcel Harry, Punk Louis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussxpunks/pseuds/aussxpunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opposé, nom masculin.<br/>Ce qui est contraire, inverse à quelque chose.</p><p> Le noir est l'opposé du blanc. Si on part de là, je suis le noir et lui le blanc. Tous nous oppose. Nos goûts, nos habitudes, nos fréquentations, nos loisirs et tellement plus... Mais il y a un lien qui nous unis, qui nous raccorde l'un à l'autre. Et il est indestructible. Personne ne peut le briser même moi qui d'habitude parviens à détruire tout ce que je touche, je ne suis pas capable de me défaire de ces chaines. J'ai toujours été le dominant, mais là, c'est lui qui arrive à me mettre à terre. Ce garçon est une bombe à retardement, et je redoute le jour où il m'explosera à la figure.</p><p>   Prisonnier, nom ou adjectif.<br/>Moi, Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  **Chapitre un** :

 

 

 

 

  
**L** es vacances d'été prennent fin dans cinq jours, je regrette déjà de ne pas être allé à plus de soirées. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir asse profité de ceux deux derniers mois. Je viens à peine de rentrer de camping avec mes amis, que ma mère me propose –ou plutôt m'oblige- à venir avec elle rendre visite aux nouveaux voisins qui se sont installés durant mon absence. Je soupire, mais ne proteste pas, sinon je sais qu'elle me privera de sortie. Je sors de mon lit, enfile un tee-shirt troué à quelques endroits qui laisse voir les tatouages sur mes bras, change mes écarteurs et opte pour ceux avec une ancre dessus, et un slim noir déchiré au niveau des genoux et me recoiffe rapidement. Je descends au salon, ma génitrice me lance un regard qui me laisse comprendre que j'aurai pu faire un effort vestimentaire, je lève les yeux au ciel et la suit dehors. Le temps de traverser notre jardin et faire deux pas et nous arrivons déjà devant la porte de la maison voisine. Ma parente sonne à la porte, elle a apporté un panier de cookies fait mains, et je peux sentir leur odeur me caresser les narines, moi elle ne fait pratiquement jamais des confiseries elle-même. D'un côté, je mange à la cafétéria le midi, le matin je bois un verre de jus d'orange et souvent le soir je mange dans ma chambre ou devant la télévision, et le week end je vais en soirée. Alors, nous n'avons pas tellement l'occasion de partager un repas en tête à tête. Je m'éloigne beaucoup d'elle depuis mon entrée au lycée, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me comprend pas parfois et ça m'énerve vite. La porte s'ouvre au bout d'une petite minute, nous tombons sur une grande femme brune, très fine, aux grands yeux, et au sourire étincelant. Ma mère lui a déjà rendu visite une ou deux fois, et l'a invité à prendre le thé.  
   
 **«  Oh bonjour Johanna. »**  
 **«  Anne.** _Elle hoche la tête_. **Je te présente Louis, mon fils. »**  
 **«  Ravi d'enfin te rencontrer, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »**  
 **«  Ça ne m'étonne pas. »**  
   
 **J** e lance un regard de travers à celle qui m'a mise au monde, le sien est noir, elle soupire et me donne un coup de coude. A chaque fois qu'elle rencontre de nouvelles personnes, elle se sent obligée de parler de moi, de mes goûts, je cite « étrange » et de tout le temps remettre sur le tapis le fait que je sois insolant et qu'elle a l'impression que son fils d'avant a totalement disparu.  
   
 **«  Louis ! »**  
 **«  Pardon. Bonjour Madame. »**  
 **«  Appelle-moi Anne.** _Elle sourit et se décale_. **Entrez je vous en prie. »**  
   
  **A** u moins, elle n'a pas fait de remarque sur mon style comme les anciennes connaissances de ma mère. C'est un bon point. Nous rentrons dans la demeure, et malgré les quelques cartons encore présents dans les coins de la pièce ou sur les étagères, je dois avouer que la pièce est plutôt agréable à regarder. Deux ou trois tableaux sont accrochés au mur, repeint entièrement d'une couleur claire ce qui fait refléter la lumière du jour. Il n'y en a ni trop peu, ni pas assez. De plus, une odeur excellente embaume l'espace. Surement le repas, je suppose.  
   
 **«  Mettez-vous à l'aise surtout**. _Elle s'approche de l'escalier et élève la voix_. **Harry, descends, les invités sont ici. »**  
   
  **N** ous prenons place sur le canapé. Ma mère m'avait fait savoir que Anne avait un fils d'à peu près mon âge, un an de moins que moi je crois, mais qu'il était très intelligent. Elle nous apporte des verres et des amuses bouches sur un plateau. Peu de temps après, des bruits de pas se font entendre dans l'escalier, et une voix grave résonne.  
   
 **«  Désolé pour mon retard, je finissais de m'habiller. Bonjour. »**  
   
  **J** e tourne la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et manque de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer face à ce que j'ai devant moi. Ma génitrice répond à ses salutations, mais moi je reste incapable de dire un seul mot, je hoche juste la tête. Il porte un pantalon noir qui ne le met pas du tout en valeur, des grosses lunettes au rebord marrons qui cache ses yeux, ses cheveux marrons foncés, presque noirs, plaqué en arrière sur sa tête, une chemise fermée jusqu'au col, les manches parfaitement pliés au niveau du poignet, et un gilet crème affreux. Rien ne suit dans sa tenue. J'ai envie d'en vomir. Sur lui. Le parfait intello de base. Je grimace repose mon attention sur le verre de soda entre mes mains tandis que lui, s'assoit à l'autre bout du fauteuil, près de ma mère. Elle commence à discuter un peu avec, en attendant que Anne revienne. Et je sais déjà, alors que nous n'avons même pas encore commencé à manger l'entrée, que je n'aurai jamais dû venir ici.

 

  
_Une heure plus tard._

  
   
  **N** ous sommes enfin à table, le plat de résistance posé au milieu de celle-ci. Je n'ai presque rien dis depuis mon arrivée, je me contente de lancer des regards de travers quand il le faut, ou soupirer face à des remarques agaçantes de ma mère. Harry ne prend pas beaucoup la parole non plus, mais dès qu'on lance une conversation sur un sujet qui l'intéresse, par exemple les études ou les métiers favorables dans l'avenir, il est quasiment impossible de l'arrêter. Il nous expose toute sa science, et j'ai juste envie de me lever et lui en coller une pour qu'il se taise et qu'il comprenne que l'entendre parler à tout va me donne la migraine.  
  
 **«  Et sinon Louis, toi, tu voudrais faire quoi après le lycée ? »**  
 **«  J'sais pas trop**. _Je hausse les épaules_. **Travailler dans l'art, ça me plait bien. »**  
   
  **C** 'est vrai que je ne réfléchis pas trop à mon avenir pour le moment. Je me concentre sur l'instant présent. Mais je sais que je veux travailler dans le domaine de l'art, je n'ai pas d'idée précise, mais tant que je peux vivre de ma passion tout me va. Ma parente n'est pas trop d'accord avec ça, elle souhaite que je m'engage dans un métier concret, qui me rapportera vraiment de l'argent et de l'estime. Elle veut que je réussisse dans les affaires, comme mon père, mais au final, il n'est presque jamais à la maison. Il revient parfois le week end et deux semaines pendant les vacances. Et ce style de vie ne me plait pas.  
  
 **«  Faudrait quand même que tu commences à te décider Lou. Harry a un an de moins que toi et pourtant il sait déjà ce qu'il veut faire, tu devrais aller te renseigner. »**  
   
  **J** e serre les dents et ma mâchoire se crispe. Pourquoi me compare-t-elle tout le temps aux autres ? Elle passe ton temps à me rabaisser ou à me faire des reproches quand je suis en compagnie de ses amis, par contre les compliments elle ne doit pas connaître. Ah oui, c'est vrai que Monsieur Intelligence Suprême, en plus d'avoir passé une classe, nous a fait un monologue de dix minutes lors de l'entrée pour nous expliquer qu'il voulait devenir un brillant avocat. En attendant, moi, ce dont j'ai juste envie c'est de lui plonger la tête dans son assiette de lasagnes pour qu'il arrête de se croire supérieur. Ma mère change de sujet, heureusement pour moi, et commence à renseigner Anne sur le quartier et les différents espaces de cultures. Nous finissons le plat principal. J'ai le ventre plein, et la tête aussi.  
   
 **«  Harry, en attendant que le gâteau finisse de chauffer, Louis et toi pouvez monter dans ta chambre si vous voulez ? »**  
   
  **M** es yeux s'écarquillent. J'ai me retiens de me lever et de crier non, mais ce ne serait pas poli, et ma mère me punirait surement pour ça. Et je ne souhaite pas vraiment avoir encore des représailles de sa part. Le brun hoche la tête, se lève doucement et me lance un regard en coin pour voir si je le suis. Nous montons les escaliers, je regrette déjà d'avoir accepté sans broncher. Il ouvre une porte et je tombe sur une pièce parfaitement rangée. Il n'y a aucun carton, ça sent le propre ainsi que son parfum un peu fruité, je rentre à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Son lit est plié à la perfection, son bureau est blanc comme neuf, et sur tout le long du mur en face de ce dernier s'étend les trois mêmes bibliothèques contentant un nombre affolant de livres. Rangés par ordre alphabétiques et genre. Il y a également un télescope près de la fenêtre. Je vois une télévision et un tas de dvd posés sur une petite table. Eux aussi rangés par ordre alphabétique. Ok, je veux m'en aller maintenant. Ce mec est définitivement maniaque sur les bords.  
  
 **«  Tu... Tu veux faire quoi ? »**  
  
  **P** artir. Tout de suite. M'enfuir. Je me sens oppressé dans cet endroit. C'est beaucoup trop ordonné et propre pour moi. Je paris que même ses sous-vêtements sont rangés par ordre de jours. Je parcours la pièce du regard. A part ses livres, il n'a pas grand-chose pour se distraire.  
  
 **«  Tu as des jeux vidéo ? »**  
 **«  Je n'aime pas ça. »**  
   
 **O** k. J'avais des doutes mais là j'en suis certain, il n'est pas humain. Je le regarde ébahi. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Il fronce les sourcils et reste devant moi alors que je vais m'assoir sur son lit. Il a tout du garçon détestable. Je ne le supporte pas. Vraiment.  
   
 **«  Tu t'amuses avec quoi dis-moi ? »**  
 **«  Mes livres, et... Et parfois je regarde des documentaires scientifiques. »**  
 **«  Et tu te distrais avec ça ? »**  
 **«  Où es le problème ? Chacun ses goûts non... ?»**  
 **«  Hm ouais. Tu sors avec des amis alors ? »**  
 **«  Je viens d'arriver il y a quelques jours. »**  
 **«  Mais avant, tu faisais bien des soirées ou quoi, non ? »**  
   
  **I** l secoua la tête et se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. Sincèrement, il me faisait de la peine. En même temps, avec un style et une estime de soi pareille, on ne pouvait pas avoir grand nombre d'amis voulant l'inviter à leurs fêtes. Je comprenais ces gens, je ne voulais pas non plus sympathiser avec lui. Il était beaucoup trop... Bizarre. Mais ça ne devait pas tellement le déranger de rester seul avec ses livres, il semblait supporter ça plutôt bien.  
   
 **«  Tu connais des personnes ici ? »**  
 **«  Non. »**  
 **«  Si tu continues à être comme ça, t'auras jamais d'amis. »**  
 **«  Je suis ce que je suis, je...** _Il déglutit_ **. Je ne vais changer pour personne. »**  
 **«  Tu devrais peut-être arrêter d'être aussi sérieux et coincé puis... T'habiller plus à... Enfin, trouver des fringues de notre siècle quoi. »**  
   
  **L** e visage de Harry se décompose. Je ne réfléchis jamais à ce que je dis, je suis toujours franc et direct, ce qui peut blesser les gens, mais je ne regrette jamais ce que je dis. Il baisse la tête et va s'assoir de l'autre côté du lit, dos à moi. Je soupire. Je l'entends renifler. Il se vexe aussi facilement pour si peu ? Je n'ai dit que la vérité pourtant. Non ? Nous restons de longues minutes dans le silence, comblé seulement par la respiration lourde du brun et parfois ses pleurs. Nous sommes toujours dos à dos. Il ne s'attend à ce que je m'excuse quand même ? Quand je m'apprête à lui demander de cesser de pleurer, sa mère nous appelle pour le dessert. Je suis soulagé. Je sors de la chambre et descends sans même jeter un seul regard à Harry. Il nous rejoint rapidement, je ne vois plus aucune trace de tristesse sur son visage, il l'a remplacé par un petit sourire. Nous entamons le pouding. Nos mères parlent ensemble, lui, ne me jette plus un seul regard. Il me fuit. Il fixe son assiette ou se joint à la conversation parfois mais il ne porte plus aucune attention. Tant mieux.

  
  **A** u bout d'une demi-heure, après avoir bu un dernier verre, ma mère et moi partons. Je suis ravie de vite m'enfuir et de retrouver ma chambre. Harry sourit à ma mère mais ne me regarde même pas. Anne nous invite à venir nous revoir bientôt, ce que ma génitrice n'hésite pas une seconde à accepter. Je soupire et rentre sans l'attendre. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, ayant ôté mon tee-shirt avant. Je me lève finalement pour aller m'assoir sur le rebord de ma fenêtre et m'allume une cigarette. J'espère juste une chose, c'est qu'elle ne me forcera jamais à être ami avec cet imbécile intello. Nous ne sommes pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde. Je le déteste. Il est hautain, coincé et trop susceptible. Je ne pourrai jamais m'entendre avec lui. Nos goûts et nos hobbies ne sont pas du tout similaires, et je suis sûr qu'il ne sait parler que des études. Il est peut-être intelligent, mais la science infuse ne fait pas tout. Il faut aussi savoir s'amuser, et à mon avis, il n'a pas du regarder la définition de ce mot dans le dictionnaire.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux** :

 

 

  
_Cinq jours plus tard ; Lundi._  
  
  
 

  **L** a rentrée. La hantise de tous les adolescents. Je déteste cette journée. Je sais que ça va être une longue semaine sans même avoir commencé un seul cours. Durant mes derniers jours de vacances, je suis allé chez Zayn, mon meilleur ami, pour faire une après-midi jeu vidéo, puis on s'est revu autour d'une bière dans un bar. L'avantage, c'est que ma mère ne m'a pas forcé à aller revoir le voisin, je l'ai aperçu une fois sortir de sa voiture avec sa mère lorsque je me rendais en ville, mais il n'a même pas levé la tête quand Anne m'a lancé un joyeux « bonjour ! ». Tant mieux, il a compris que je ne voulais pas lui adresser la parole ou même devenir son ami. Je rejoins mon casier, mon emploi du temps en main, je soupire alors qu'aucun cours n'a encore commencé. L'année va être interminable. Je range mes livres dont j'aurai besoin dans mon sac, et prend quelques feuilles et ma trousse toujours aussi légère. Je ne vais pas m'encombrer d'un cahier qui finira à la poubelle à la fin des trois trimestres, ni de beaucoup de stylo étant donné que je ne compte pas marquer la plupart de mes cours mais dessiner. Je me dirige vers ma salle de classe où dois m'attendre Zayn, je ne suis pas pressé, je m'en fiche d'arriver en retard le premier jour. Je salue quelques amis sur ma route, regarde si je n'ai pas de sms quand quelqu'un me rentre littéralement dedans. Je grogne et relève la tête. Prêt à lui faire passer un savon...

**«  Tu peux faire attention où tu mets les pieds espèce de... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »**

**L** e pire des scénarios était en train de prendre forme, devant moi se tenait Harry. Un sac en bandoulière sur une épaule et son emploi du temps dans les mains. C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ? Oui, c'est surement ça, je dois être dans un mauvais rêve. Sinon autant se tuer de suite. Il relève des yeux paniqués vers moi et recule. Il bafouille et remonte ses grosses lunettes sur son nez. Imbécile, je vais te les faire bouffer.

**«  Je... Je viens en cours. »**

**«  Tu blagues ? Ne me dis pas que ta mère t'as inscrit dans ce lycée ! »**

**«  On dirait bien que si. »**

**«  Putain. Je suis certain que c'est la mienne qui lui en a parlé pour que tu sois avec moi et que tu ne te retrouves pas seul. »**

**«  Je... Je ne sais pas. »**

**«  Bref, on fait comme d'habitude. On ne se parle pas, compris ? »**

**«  Oui mais... J'ai...** _Il me tend son emploi du temps_. **Tu peux juste m'aider à trouver ma salle, tu connais les lieux toi ? Je suis perdu. »**

**«  Tu es intelligent non ? Bah tu te débrouilles. Au pire, demande à un surveillant il t'y conduira.** »

**J** e me décale et reprends mon chemin. J'ai vu son teint pâlir et sa lèvre inférieure trembler. Il allait encore se mettre à pleurer ? Mais je suis fière de moi. Il ne croyait quand même pas que j'allais l'aider alors qu'il y a cinq jours de ça il me regardait et me traitait comme un moins que rien ? Je ne le connais pas, il ne me connait pas. Il ne sait rien de ma vie, et moi non plus. C'est aussi simple que ça. Au moins, il n'est pas dans ma classe, j'ai pu le lire sur son emploi du temps, c'est déjà un bon point. Ça me fait sourire. Je rejoins Zayn serein.

  **A** midi, une fois nos plateaux remplis, on s'installe à six sur une longue table dans la cafétéria. Pour le moment, il n'y a pas trop de monde, mais il faut avouer que l'on s'est quand même dépêché. Deux gars de l'équipe de foot viennent nous rejoindre. Un couple. Un garçon taquine une fille en lui lançant des miettes de pain. Et quelques autres amis. Nous rigolons bien entre nous. C'est bonne petite bande que nous possédons, et ce depuis deux ans. Je parcours la salle des yeux, pour chercher si l'autre intello est là, et en effet. Il est installé à une table ronde, dans un coin, un livre dans une main et une fourchette dans l'autre mais il ne semble pas encore avoir touché à son assiette. Je vois plusieurs jeunes passer devant lui et faire une grimace ou juste pouffer de rire. C'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas d'effort vestimentaire ou physique pour paraître comme tout le monde. S'il faisait au moins en sorte de changer de vêtements, il ne se ferait pas charrier de cette façon. On le croirait venu tout droit d'un autre siècle. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il part et jette son plateau encore plein dans la poubelle, le regard rivé vers le sol.

**«  Le pauvre quand même. Il n'a aucun ami. »**

**«  Alissa, regarde la vérité en face. Ce mec n'aura jamais d'amis. Tu as vu sa dégaine ? On dirait qu'il sort tout droit des années soixante.** _Réplique son petit ami, ce qui fait rire toute la table_.  **»**

**«  Moi je dis, c'est notre dernière année alors on devrait un peu s'amuser. Pourquoi pas le taquiner un peu ? Je suis dans sa classe, et je vous jure que dès qu'un prof pose une question il lève le doigt puis sort toute sa science. On s'en fiche qu'il sache tout sur la littérature anglaise ou les écrivains latins. Il est passé au tableau pour une présentation et putain il est vraiment hautain au possible. »**

**J** e ris intérieurement parce que la phrase de Greg, le joueur de foot, me fait exactement penser à ce que je me disais le soir où je suis allé manger chez Harry. Quand il m'a humilié devant sa mère, et la mienne. Surtout qu'après, elle m'a fait un sermon sur mon avenir en me disant que je n'en aurais surement jamais avec les notes misérables que j'ai en cours. En dessous de son apparence de victime, il garde cet air supérieur dans sa façon de parler, d'exposer ses connaissances et franchement... Ça m'insupporte.

**«  Ouais, je pense qu'on devrait lui refaire descendre les pieds sur Terre à cet intello. »**

**«  Ne le tapez pas non plus les gars, vous allez vous attirer des ennuis sinon. »**

**«  T'en fais pas Meg, on va juste le taquiner un peu. Hein Greg ? »**

**«  Exactement. On va pas l'envoyer à l'hôpital non plus. »**

**«  Mais franchement il y a une différence de carrure. Vous faîtes du foot, lui, il est maigre comme un fil de fer. »**

**«  Pas d'inquiétude je te dis, promis on ne lève pas la main sur lui. Au fait Louis... ? »**

**«  Ouais ? »**

**«  Tu le connais ? »**

**«  Styles ? Mais non ! »**

**«  J'sais pas, je t'ai vu lui parler ce matin. »**

**«  Parce qu'il m'avait bousculé, oui. J'allais pas me laisser faire quand même. »**

**«  Monte pas sur tes grands chevaux Tomlinson. C'est juste une question. »**

**J** e hoche la tête et me lèvre pour aller jeter mon plateau, Zayn me suit et on sort tous les deux devant le lycée. Nous fumons notre cigarette ensemble. Il me parle de Liam, son petit ami, mais je ne l'écoute que vaguement. Je comprends juste que c'est compliqué en ce moment, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas vraiment se voir avec les cours alors que pendant les vacances ils passaient tous leurs temps ensemble. Je suis le seul qui connait l'existence de sa relation, notre bande ne le sait pas, simplement parce que ce sont tous des putains d'homophobes. Alors, il garde ça pour lui, c'est notre secret. Son copain est dans un autre lycée, à deux heures d'ici, ils ne peuvent se voir que le week-end mais ils se contactent tous les soirs par skype. Et je dois le dire pour en avoir été témoin, ils sont vraiment mignons. Même s'ils essayent constamment de me trouver quelqu'un.

**«  Lou, tu m'écoutes ? »**

**«  Hm quoi ? »**

**«  C'est pas possible putain. Je dois tout le temps être pendu à tes lèvres quand tu me racontes un truc mais dès que je commence à parler un peu de moi tu t'en fiche comme de ta première couche ! »**

**«  Malik t'es vraiment con.** _Je ris, et finalement lui aussi._ **Je m'en fous pas, c'est juste que... »**

**«  Tu es un peu ailleurs en ce moment, je sais, j'ai remarqué. »**

**«  Non, c'est pas ça. Je ne sais pas. »**

**«  Je sais moi... Tu es amoureux c'est ça ? »**

**«  Quoi ? Putain mais Zayn t'es sérieux ?! »**

**«  C'est une hypothèse. »**

**«  Toi et Payne vous me faîtes clairement chier à vouloir absolument me caser avec quelqu'un. Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je suis très bien tout seul ? »**

**«  Justement non, depuis qu'on est en couple lui et moi t'es vachement grognon et tu t'énerve vite. Comme maintenant. »**

**«  Hm. Si tu le dis. »**

**J** e jette ma cigarette à terre, l'écrase puis remonte mon sac sur mon épaule avant de tourner le dos à mon ami pour rentrer dans l'enceinte du lycée. Je l'entends soupirer, et finalement il me rejoint assez rapidement. Je ne peux pas lui faire la tête bien longtemps puisqu'à peine deux minutes plus tard nous rigolons aux éclats. Même si parfois il m'agace, je dois avouer que Zayn est mon seul vrai soutient ici.

 

_Quelques heures plus tard._

  
   
  **J** e rentre chez moi, épuisé, je jette mon sac sur mon lit et descend prendre quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine. Ma mère est déjà là, en train de préparer le repas. C'est l'occasion idéale pour lui poser des questions sur l'apparition de Harry dans mon lycée. Je m'appuie contre le plan de travail tout en me servant un verre de lait.  
   
«  **C'est toi pas vrai ? C'est qui a conseillé à la mère du voisin de l'inscrire dans mon lycée ? »**  
 **«  Premièrement**. _Elle soupire_. **Ce n'est pas ton lycée, et deuxièmement, il y a de très bons professeurs là-bas. Je lui ai aussi parlé de celui en ville, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse trop de route. »**  
 **«  Et tu aurais pas pu m'en parler avant ? Qui te dit que je voulais qu'il soit vienne là ? »**  
 **«  Louis, fais un effort ! »**  
 **«  Parce qu'il en a fait lui à table l'autre soir ? »**  
 **«  C'est un garçon très sympathique et poli. »**  
 **«  C'est pas une raison. »**  
 **«  Arrête de le rejeter. Il ne connait personne dans cette ville, d'ailleurs... Je veux que tu restes un peu avec lui au lycée, sa mère m'a dit qu'il avait passé la première journée totalement seul. Alors même si tu n'es pas dans sa classe, je voudrai que tu passes au moins les pauses avec lui. »**  
   
  **J** e déglutis. Il lui a aussi parlé du fait que je l'ai rembarré pour l'aider à trouver sa salle ? Je n'espère pas. Je ne veux pas que ma mère soit au courant, sinon, elle va me faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais elle n'a pas l'air de savoir quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Pourquoi diable Harry aurait-il gardé ça pour lui ? Était-il vraiment aussi bête ? Après ce que je lui ai fait ce matin. En tout cas, hors de question que je traîne avec lui. Il ne faut même pas y penser. Plutôt mourir.  
   
 **«  Tu peux toujours rêver. Je ne veux pas de lui avec moi. J'ai mes amis, il a qu'à s'en faire, et puis arrêter de tout le temps parler de trucs chiants comme les sciences ou la littérature. Je veux dire, il y a les heures de cours pour ça. »**  
 **«  Quand vas-tu cesser de s'en prendre à lui ? Il est gentil avec tout le monde, et pourtant il n'a personne pour faire la route ou manger le midi avec lui. »**  
 **«  Je ne suis pas dans sa classe pourquoi je devrais être ami avec lui déjà ? »**  
 **«  Parce que tu es son voisin, que tu le connais. »**  
 **«  Ouais tu parles. Je sais juste qu'il se prend un peu trop pour ce qu'il n'est pas. »**  
 **«  Louis... Sois un peu gentil. Il n'a rien demandé le pauvre. »**  
 **«  Merde bah t'as qu'à l'adopter comme ça tu seras contente ! »**  
   
  **F** urieux, je claque mon verre sur la table et monte dans ma chambre alors que j'entends ma mère appeler mon nom pour que je revienne. Je ferme ma porte violemment et vais directement près de ma fenêtre pour fumer. Ça m'apaise toujours. Je mets de la musique assez fort pour ne plus entendre ma génitrice qui me demande de l'écouter, et ferme les yeux. Je suis sur les nerfs. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il vienne emménager juste à côté de chez nous, qu'il vienne dans mon lycée et qu'il me gâche ma dernière année ? S'il pouvait se trouver rapidement un ami ce serait bien.  
   
 **«  Louis ?! Louis écoute-moi bien, si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte immédiatement je te prive de sorties jusqu'à la fin du mois !  »**  
   
  **J** e souffle et baisse le son de ma chaine-hifi avant d'ouvrir la porte, ma cigarette entre mes lèvres. Elle a ses mains posées sur ses hanches, signe qu'elle est furieuse. Je sais que quand elle veut me punir, elle ne rigole pas. Elle le fait vraiment. Plusieurs fois, elle m'a interdit d'aller à des soirées pendant un long moment, alors je ferais mieux de lui obéir.  
   
 **«  Quoi ? »**  
 **«  Arrête un peu de faire ton insolent, ce n'est pas parce que tu es le seul homme dans cette maison que tu dois faire la loi. »**  
 **«  J'ai le droit à un peu de liberté quand même ! »**  
 **«  Mais il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser. Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir être ami avec Harry, mais ne le critique pas. »**  
 **«  Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans la conversation ? »**  
 **«  Sois un peu indulgent. »**  
 **«  Je l'ai été, crois moi, j'ai pris sur moi pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler l'autre soir parce que vraiment son côté pédant me sort par les yeux. J'ai essayé d'être gentil, vraiment, mais avec lui... C'est impossible. »**  
 **«  Ce n'est pas un méchant garçon, il ne parle à personne à part sa mère. C'est normal qu'il veuille faire bonne impression. Puis moi, je le trouve vraiment gentil. »**  
 **«  Maman**. _Il soupire_. **On est trop différents l'un de l'autre. On vient tous les deux de deux univers totalement opposé. Ça ne marchera jamais. »**  
 **«  Ne dit-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? »**  
 **«  On n'est pas dans une de tes putains de séries à l'eau de rose où tout le monde vit sur un arc-en-ciel comme des bisounours maman ! Arrête un peu de vouloir décider pour moi, c'est ma vie, mes décisions, mes choix et je... »**  
 **«  Justement, je suis là pour t'empêcher d'en faire des mauvais. »**  
 **«  Tu blagues la ? Tu n'es même pas capable d'en faire par toi-même. Tu as laissé papa se barrer à l'étranger pour son boulot, et tu sais comme moi qu'il a une maitresse, mais tu ne dis rien. Tu encaisses. Tu le laisses faire, parce que tu veux encore croire que la vie est rose et qu'il t'aime. Mais c'est faux putain. Tu n'oses pas le foutre dehors alors qu'il se joue littéralement de toi. Ouvre les yeux ! »**  
   
 **E** t là sans m'y attendre je sens sa main s'écraser violemment sur ma joue. Elle a les larmes aux yeux, elle est en colère mais je vois bien que deux secondes après elle regrette son geste puisqu'elle est prête à venir me prendre dans ses bras. Je secoue la tête et recule d'un ou deux pas pour lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas. Je n'ai pas eu mal, non, mais je suis vexé. Presque humilié en fait. J'ai peut-être été trop loin dans mes propos mais je le pensais. Mon père ne revient qu'une fois par mois, voire pas du tout, à la maison. Il ne passe qu'une nuit et repars aussi vite le lendemain. Il n'est pas présent pour sa famille, il n'assume pas son rôle d'époux et de père. Ma mère le sait, mais elle continue à se voiler la face, comme si le fait d'ignorer allait tout effacer.  Elle n'ose pas se rebeller, de peur de tout perdre, parce que c'est un homme impressionnant et qu'il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Son caractère a déteint sur moi.  
   
 **«  Lou... »**  
 **«  Non, laisse tomber. »**  
 **«  Je suis désolé. »**  
 **«  Je veux rester seul. »**  
 **«  Viens manger un bout. »**  
 **«  J'ai pas faim. »**  
 **«  Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas du lever la main sur toi. »**  
 **«  Ouais. »**  
 **«  Mais.... Tu m'énerve tellement parfois. Tu es distant, et tu ne veux jamais m'écouter. Harry n'est pas... »**  
 **«  Putain mais ne le remet pas sur le tapis encore ! »**  
 **«  Je serai fière de toi si au moins tu essayais de t'entendre avec lui. »**  
 **«  L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit. »**  
 **«  Bébé... »**  
 **«  Jamais ! Tu comprends ça où je dois te le faire en espagnol aussi ? »**  
   
  **É** nervé, je claque ma porte et rejoins la place près de ma fenêtre. Elle n'insiste pas et je l'entends descendre les marches. Pour faire passer ma mauvaise humeur j'entame une deuxième cigarette alors que le ciel dehors commence à s'assombrir. Je crois que ma mère n'a pas encore réalisé que Harry et moi vivons dans deux mondes différents. Que jamais on ne pourra créer le moindre lien affectif entre nous. Premièrement parce que je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, et deuxièmement parce que je le déteste.

  
  
  
_Le lendemain ; Mardi._

 

  
  **M** on pied tape d'impatience sur le sol, je suis arrivé exprès en avance pour le croiser alors il a intérêt à se dépêcher. Heureusement, je le vois arriver au bout du couloir, je remonte mon sac sur mon épaule et marche vers lui étant donné qu'il a son nez plongé dans son livre. Un nouveau d'ailleurs. Il doit passer son temps à dévorer ces bouquins après ses devoirs. Alors que les jeunes normaux passent la soirée sur leurs portables ou ordinateurs. Peut-être qu'il vient d'une autre planète, qui sait ? Il relève les yeux vers moi quand je me poste devant lui, attendant ma réflexion.  
   
 **«  Bon, ma mère me fait chier pour que je traîne avec toi mais il est hors de question qu'on soit vu à deux ici, donc, je te propose de se retrouver tous les soirs de semaine au coin de notre rue. Histoire qu'elle croit qu'on fait la route ensemble. Et le matin je lui dirais que vu que tu pars plus tôt que moi, on se rejoint au lycée. Même si c'est faux. On s'en fou de ça. D'accord ? De toute façon, je te laisse pas le choix. »**  
   
  **I** l hoche simplement la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi il se laisse marcher dessus comme ça. Il se fait littéralement mener à la baguette et il ne se rebelle même pas. Je le jauge puis me retourne pour rejoindre mon casier, lui, part à l'opposé et disparait derrière un mur. Replongé dans sa lecture. Ce garçon est un putain de mystère. Je me demande s'il a toujours été comme ça. Aussi distant, silencieux, renfermé et surtout... Et étrange. Je pense que jamais personne n'arrivera à le cerner. J'ai l'impression qu'il vit dans son propre monde, qu'il est enfermé dans une bulle et que rien ne l'atteint. Mais parfois j'aimerai le secouer et lui crier de réagir. Pourtant, il reste de marbre. Comme si rien ne l'atteignait et que les mots n'étaient que du vent.

**L** a journée est passée plutôt vite, je viens de quitter le lycée et m'engager dans ma rue, Harry m'attend déjà. Assit sur un muret, il se remet debout quand il me voit arrivé. Je m'allume une cigarette et glisse le briquet dans ma poche. On ne dit rien, mais je vois qu'il me fixe, qu'il observe mes mouvements et ça m'énerve.  
   
 **«  Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça ? »**  
 **«  R... Rien. »**  
 **«  Hm. Alors arrête. »**  
 **«  T...** _Il rougit et baisse la tête_ **. Ta mère sait que tu fumes ? »**  
 **«  Ouais. »**  
 **«  Et elle est pas... Enfin, elle n'est pas fâchée ? »**  
 **«  Pourquoi elle le serait ? C'est ma vie, c'est mes poumons je fais ce que je veux. Qu'elle soit d'accord ou pas, je m'en fous. C'est pareil. »**  
 **«  C'est dangereux et nuisible pour la santé. »**  
 **«  On doit bien tous crever un jour, alors une cigarette ne changera rien à ça. »**  
 **«  Ça dégrade les poumons et nuit à ta respiration. »**  
 **«  Il y en a bien qui meurent d'un cancer alors qu'ils n'ont jamais touché au tabac de leur vie. »**  
 **«  Ah oui, je suis d'accord mais... Pourquoi tu fumes ? »**  
 **«  Et toi, pourquoi tu t'habilles comme mon grand-père ? »**  
   
  **J** e le vois blêmir et ses lèvres se mettent à trembler. Il va encore pleurer, comme la fois où je suis venu manger chez lui. Mais le voir m'énerve, et je sais... Ça n'excuse pas tout. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fière de moi. C'est dans mon tempérament de faire mal aux gens plus faible que moi, pour me sentir supérieur et dominant. Parce que je ne l'ai pas toujours été.  
   
 **«  Je... Salut. »**  
   
  **I** l accélère le pas, pour me fuir et ne pas affronter mon regard, et rentre chez lui précipitamment. Je reste quelques secondes debout devant sa maison. Ce garçon me fait pitié, il est tellement renfermé sur lui. Puis... Encore une fois, pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Il s'est contenté d'encaisser et de fuir. Comme toujours. Je soupire et rentre chez moi, ma mère me demande si je lui ai enfin obéis, je lui réponds affirmativement, que je viens de faire la route avec le voisin. Elle sourit et monte m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'ai besoin d'une partie de jeu vidéo pour me vider la tête.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_   
_

_Quatre jours plus tard ; Samedi_   
  

  
  **L** a première semaine vient à peine de prendre fin que nous avons déjà un projet d'arts plastiques à rendre. Mais bon, je ne me plains pas parce que c'est de loin ma matière favorite. J'ai décidé de le faire en binôme avec Zayn, il s'y connait en architecture et de mon côté la photographie me passionne. Après être sortis boire un café à deux, on se rend en ville, où il y a plusieurs églises et monuments à immortaliser dans mon reflex. Ça fait déjà deux heures qu'on travaille dessus, je ne sens plus mes jambes, on ne fait que marcher à travers la ville, et même si j'adore cette forme d'art, je veux m'assoir.   
    
**«  Bon, on se fait une pause ? J'ai envie de fumer une clope. »**   
**«  D'accord, mais seulement si on passe à la bibliothèque après ? Je dois emprunter un livre sur l'architecture de la renaissance. »**   
**«  Si tu veux. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute manière. »**   
    
  **I** l me sourit. On va s'assoir sur le rebord de la fontaine, on fume notre cigarette en même temps tout en admirant le paysage. Mes cheveux volent dans le vent, ma fumée s'échappe dans l'air, et mes yeux parcourent les monuments. Mon ami a toujours cet air mystérieux plaqué sur le visage, les paupières plissées alors qu'il inspire son tabac dans sa gorge. Depuis le début du lycée, depuis notre rencontre tout à fait anodine, on ne se quitte plus. On pourrait presque nous prendre pour des frères tellement nos gestes, nos goûts et nos habitudes se ressemblent. On se complète et passer notre temps ensemble c'est notre manière à nous de dire qu'on tient à l'autre. Je l'apprécie vraiment, il sait faire la part des choses, il est intelligent, drôle et attachant. D'autant plus que son style mauvais garçon colle tout à fait au mien. On nous a plusieurs fois demandé si nous étions en couple et même si je suis gay je n'y ai jamais songé. Lui non plus. Ça nous fait plus rire qu'autre chose. 

  
  **N** ous arrivons à la bibliothèque et même si je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'y rendre je trouve cet endroit reposant. Quand le temps me le permet je me trouve quelques heures pour me plonger dans un livre. Je laisse Zayn se charger de son bouquin sur l'architecture et parcours les rayons sans vraiment regarder de quels genres ils sont. J'aperçois un groupe de trois filles me dévisager comme si j'étais un Alien, et que donc je n'ai rien à faire dans ces lieux. Je lève les yeux au ciel et change de direction, et c'est là dans un coin près de la fenêtre que je le vois. Il travail sûrement, encore. Comme toujours. Son stylo ne quitte jamais sa feuille de cahier et son regard fait des allers-retours entre son gros livre et sa page recouverte de son écriture droite et soignée. Il a l'air concentré derrière ses grosses lunettes.   
    
**«  Louis, c'est bon j'ai mon livre il a... Et mais c'est l'autre intello du lycée ! »**   
**«  Ça ne m'étonne même pas de le trouver ici. »**   
**«  Même en dehors des cours il bosse... Tu sais quoi ? Les gars de l'équipe organisent une fête Samedi prochain, et ils veulent l'inviter. »**   
**«  Sérieusement ?** _Je tourne la tête vers lui et hausse les sourcils_.  **»**   
**«  Ouais mais pour se foutre de lui après. Ils veulent lui faire croire qu'ils sont ses amis, le bourrer au maximum puis ensuite le jeter dans la piscine à poil. Histoire qu'il se ridiculise devant tout le monde. »**   
**«  C'est vraiment des gamins. »**   
**«  Tu les connais, toujours prêt à faire les quatre cent coups. Mais moi je dis... Pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être marrant. »**   
**«  Hm. »**   
**«  Dis-moi, tu viens au moins ? »**   
**«  Si tu y vas, oui. Puis ma mère m'a trop tapé sur les nerfs ces derniers temps, j'ai besoin de décompresser un peu. »**   
**«  Elle a toujours pas viré ton père ? »**   
**«  Il est à plus de mille kilomètres et il ne rentre que dans deux semaines, enfin s'il n'annule pas au dernier moment pour aller rejoindre une de ses maîtresses dans un hôtel. »**   
**«  Essaye de lui parler quand il revient. »**   
**«  Pour qu'il me dise que je suis un incapable ? Plutôt mourir. »**   
**«  Tu restes son fils quand même. »**   
**«  Un fils qu'il ne voit qu'une fois par mois, oui. C'est vrai que j'avais oublié qu'il était le modèle paternel idéal.** _Mon ton est tout ce qu'il y a de plus ironique, et ça fait soupirer le métis_. **»**   
**«  L'air de rien, il gagne bien sa vie. »**   
**«  Ouais mais en attendant il gâche celle de ma mère. »**   
    
  **M** on ami soupire une fois de plus, je sais qu'il n'aime pas quand je critique mon père ou évite de m'attarder sur le sujet, parce que selon lui je devrai l'affronter mais même si je joue les rebelles à l'extérieur, j'ai toujours préféré me renfermer sur moi-même quand il était là. Sans parler de ma mère qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds et ne fait strictement rien pour me défendre. De un pour ne pas m'en prendre plein la figure et devoir encaisser ses insultes comme quoi j'étais un incapable ou un raté et de deux parce qu'il est vraiment impressionnant. Il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi mais je le redoute constamment. Il est assez impulsif et je crois que je tiens ça de lui, aussi. Malheureusement. 

  
  **Z** ayn et moi faisons un bout de route ensemble avant qu'on ne se sépare pour chacun prendre notre route. Arrivé à la hauteur de ma maison, je jette un regard vers celle d'Harry. La lumière de sa chambre est allumée, je ne m'y attarde pas et rentre dans mon salon. Ma mère est dans la cuisine, je lui adresse un rapide signe de la tête avant de monter dans ma chambre. Je sors une nouvelle cigarette et va la fumer à ma fenêtre, mon ordinateur sur mes genoux en train d'écouter de nouveaux titres et taper quelques lignes sans grand intérêt. Mais ça m'aide à décompresser un minimum. Puis je préfère écrire que parler, il y a certaines choses que je ne veux garder que pour moi. 

  
    
*** 

  
    
_Quatre jours plus tard; Mercredi._

 

  **N** ous venons de quitter le gymnase après deux heures intenses de handball, je suis épuisé et mon corps ne répond plus à rien. Heureusement que c'est la fin des cours parce que j'aurai très bien pu faire un malaise dans une salle de classe. Les gars de l'équipe de foot sont justes devant Zayn et moi, ils viennent de tirer Styles par le bras pour lui parler comme s'ils étaient leur amis alors que justement c'est tout le contraire, ils n'attendent que le moment propice où ils pourront lui planter un couteau dans le dos quand il ne se doutera de rien, tellement il aura été manipulé. Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne le cache pas, il le sait d'ailleurs. Mais je ne m'amuserai pas à lui faire un coup pareil. Jamais. Je ne fais souffrir les gens que verbalement, et encore, jamais je n'irais utiliser mes poings. Je ne suis pas pour la violence. Je trouve ça faible de s'en prendre à plus impuissants que sois. J'entends les gars de l'équipe rire aux éclats, Harry parait vulnérable bien qu'il fasse pratiquement leur taille. Surement à cause de sa fine taille comparée aux muscles imposants des trois autres. Ils ont peut-être la force mais pas le cerveau, ça je peux vous l'assurer, ils ont dû au moins redoubler une ou deux années chacun, mais ils n'y portent pas la moindre attention puisque leur popularité est au summum. Après cinq bonnes minutes, ils tournent dans une ruelle et saluent le brun en rigolant comme des idiots, lui ne répond rien et continue sa route. Je le rejoins une fois que Zayn m'a quitté, cigarette entre les doigts. On ne dit rien durant tout le trajet, je crois que notre dernière conversation l'a un peu brusqué et quand j'arrive devant chez lui, il marmonne un au revoir prêt à s'éclipser mais je ne suis pas de cet avis.  
   
 **«  Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient les gars de l'équipe ? »**  
 **«  Rien d'important. »**  
 **«  Ça doit l'être vu qu'ils ne trainent pas avec toi d'habitude. »**  
   
  **E** ntre temps, il s'était retourné vers moi, le regard rivé au sol. Il haussa simplement les épaules en signe de réponse tout en resserrant sa main autour de la lanière de son sac. Il parait tellement fragile, et même si je ne le supporte pas, je ne peux pas le laisser se prendre les pieds dans les filets de ces trois idiots. Et même, il n'y a pas qu'eux, la plupart des gens de ma classe et de la sienne le méprise ou point de vouloir tout faire pour qu'il quitte le lycée et se ridiculise. Bien évidemment, la fête de Samedi en est le moyen idéal. Mais lui n'a pas l'air de comprendre, il reste piégé dans son innocence et ce n'est pas bon du tout, ça va finir par lui jouer des tours.  
  
 **«  Ils t'ont proposé de venir à la soirée de Samedi ? »**  
 **«  C... Comment tu sais ? »**  
 **«  Tout le monde en parle. »**  
   
  **F** orcément, la fête se déroule chez un des joueurs de l'équipe de foot et étant donné qu'il a un grand jardin munit d'une piscine pratiquement tout le lycée s'y rend. Sans oublier, l'alcool, la drogue et la nourriture à flot. A chaque fois ça se finit mal, des personnes couchent entre-elles sans le vouloir, d'autres reçoivent des amendes pour conduite en état d'ivresse, ou encore certains passent la nuit à vomir tout ce qu'ils ont sur l'estomac dans le jardin ou les toilettes. Mais les jeunes adorent ça, et moi aussi en fait, c'est un moyen efficace d'oublier ses soucis l'histoire de quelques heures, de faire le vide dans son esprit. Souvent, je ne consomme que deux ou trois verres et fume plusieurs cigarettes ou joints mais je ne suis encore jamais rentré dans un état déplorable chez moi, simplement parce que ma mère me ferait passer un sale quart d'heure et que je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à une épave.  
   
 **«  Et tu comptes y aller ? »**  
 **«  Je ne sais pas, je dois voir et... De toutes manières, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »**  
 **«  A moi rien, mais à toi je n'en serai pas si certain. »**  
 **«  C'est pas toi qui m'avait dit que je devais m'amuser ou sortir un peu avec des gens ? »**  
 **«  Si, mais crois-moi ce ne sont pas de bonnes personnes pour toi. »**  
 **«  Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui est bon ou non pour moi, tu ne me connais même pas. »**  
 **«  Styles, suffit de te regarder pour savoir que tu n'as jamais touché à un seul verre d'alcool ou un jour fumé un joint et tu veux te rendre à une fête où la drogue coulera à flot ? »**  
 **«  Je n'y toucherai pas, je parlerai avec les autres c'est tout. »**  
 **«  Il n'y aura que les gens du lycée et que ce soit en cours ou à une fête ils ne t'aimeront pas pour autant. »**  
 **«  Et ça change quoi pour toi ? Tu es pareil qu'eux. »**  
 **«  Je ne frappes pas, tu as vu ce que James et sa bande font aux plus faibles ? Ce sont des brutes, je ne suis pas comme ça... »**  
 **«  Sauf que tu attaques avec les mots, mais ça fait tout aussi mal. Voir même plus. Les coups ça finit par disparaître, les plais se referment, mais les paroles ça reste constamment dans ta tête et ça te ronge le cerveau. Alors non, tu as raison, tu n'es pas pareil... Tu es pire que tous ces gens Louis. »**  
   
  **J** e m'apprête à répliquer une fois de plus pour prendre ma défense mais il a déjà claqué la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Je reste debout là comme un idiot, sous le lampadaire, pendant deux minutes avant de soupirer de mécontentement et rentrer chez moi. Il m'énerve à toujours vouloir le dernier mot, et je dirais que c'est bien la première fois que je le vois me répondre ainsi. D'habitude il se braque, hausse les épaules et se dépêche de se réfugier chez lui, mais là il a osé m'affronter. Peut-être que l'énervement y joue un rôle, parce que je suis quelqu'un de curieux et d'assez agaçant à la longue, et toutes mes questions ont dû le pousser à bout. Mais je suis borné et je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, s'il se rend à cette fête, on lui fera la misère. J'en suis certain. Ses paroles me tournent dans la tête et même si j'essaye de ne plus y penser elles reviennent constamment me torturer : _« Tu es pire que tous ces gens Louis. »_ Je grogne et balance mes cahiers et mes crayons au sol dans un excès de rage, il n'a pas le droit de me dire ça. Il ne peut pas. Je lui interdis. Ce n'est pas moi qui doit souffrir mais lui, et pourtant j'ai l'impression à l'instant précis que nos rôles s'inversent. Même prendre une douche ne m'a pas calmé. Je n'ai que ses foutus mots à l'esprit, on dirait un mauvais refrain que je n'arrive pas à oublier. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je sais qu'il a raison sur toute la ligne.

 

  
***

 

  
_Trois jours plus tard, Samedi soir._   
_  
_

  
  **Z** ayn et moi arrivons à la fête. Je prie pour ne pas y trouver Styles. J'ai essayé pendant tout le reste de la semaine de lui prouver que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais il ne voulait rien entendre, il se contentait de dire que ça ne me regardait pas et il rentrait dans sa maison. Et si jamais il est venu, et bien tant pis, je l'aurai prévenu. S'il veut jouer au con en me défiant et bien tant pis aussi. Je n'en ai rien à faire après tout. Ce n'est pas mon ami, et s'il rentre chez lui en rampant tellement il aura bu ce ne sera pas mon problème. Nous rentrons dans le salon, la musique n'est pas encore trop forte les gens sont plus occupés à parler entre eux ou boire. Je reconnais quelques visages, mon meilleur ami salue deux ou trois personnes avant de se diriger vers le bar. Nous commandons deux cocktails, le serveur ne semble pas encore débordé et finalement il n'y a pas autant de monde qu'à la dernière fête qui a eu lieu cet été. Je m'attendais à une foule, mais il doit avoir une cinquantaine de lycéens tout au plus, pourtant il n'y en a aucun auquel j'ai déjà parlé une seule fois. J'ai pris l'habitude de constamment rester avec ma bande d'amis et de toutes manières je ne vais jamais vers les autres, c'est toujours eux qui font le premier pas. Je n'ai pas d'explication, c'est psychologique. Lorsque je me dispute avec l'un d'eux, Zayn ou bien les autres, j'attends toujours qu'ils viennent s'excuser ou dire les premiers mots, dans le cas contraire, je fais la tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent. Au début cela peut paraître impoli et énervant, mais je suis comme ça et ils finissent par s'y habituer. Puis, ils n'ont pas le choix s'ils veulent continuer à me fréquenter. J'admets que je suis exigeant.   
    
**«  Tiens, regarde qui est là-bas. »**   
    
  **M** on meilleur ami me donne un coup de coude pour attirer mon attention tandis qu'il parle près de l'oreille pour que je puisse entendre ce qu'il a à me dire. Je prends mon verre qu'on vient de me servir dans une de mes mains et relève les yeux vers l'endroit qu'il m'a montré. Ma bonne humeur a totalement disparu. Styles est présent, au fond du salon en train de parler avec quelques allumeuses et des garçons de l'équipe, je peux clairement comprendre de ma place qu'ils jouent aux faux-culs afin de pouvoir mieux le prendre au piège. C'est pitoyable les coups bas de ce genre, et je n'ai pas envie de voir à quoi il va ressembler d'ici la fin de la nuit. Pour le moment, il ne semble pas encore bourré, il n'a même pas de verre dans sa main, il tient parfaitement droit et a encore son air timide accroché au visage. Je le sens un peu perdu, son regard se pose partout, il parle peu voir pas du tout et se contente d'hocher ou secouer la tête. Il n'est pas dans son élément, il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Je soupire silencieusement et porte ma boisson à mes lèvres, après tout il a voulu jouer à l'intéressant ce n'est pas mon problème. S'il se fait humilier, jeter dans l'eau et que les photos circulent partout je l'aurai prévenu. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il ne pourra pas me blâmer et tout mettre sur mon dos. A partir de maintenant, ce sera de sa faute.   
    
**«  Il est con tout de même, d'être venu ici alors que tout le monde le déteste. »**   
**«  Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? Peut-être qu'il est intelligent au lycée mais pas pour se faire des amis. »**   
**«  Je me demande vraiment ce qui l'a poussé à se fringuer comme ça. C'est immonde. »**   
**«  Hm.** _J'avale une autre gorgée d'alcool._ **Mais n'oublie pas qu'il y a des gens qui pensent pareil de nous. C'est une question de goût après. »**   
**«  Putain Tomlinson ne me dit pas que tu aimes son style de grand-père coincé du cul ? »**   
**«  Zayn, je crois que les joints ne te réussissent vraiment pas. Je n'ai jamais dit ça, simplement qu'on juge alors que nous aussi on a un style particulier. »**   
**«  Cite moi un adolescent qui s'habille encore comme lui à notre époque ?... Parce que moi j'en vois pas d'autres. Il existe des tas de punk sur terre tandis que Styles ça doit être un modèle unique. »**   
    
  **J** e manque de m'étouffer face à la bêtise de mon meilleur ami, il sourit et finit son verre. Je ris en secouant la tête puis le donne un coup d'épaule. Peu de temps après, il tape dans ses mains et me propose de venir fumer dehors avec lui, je décline l'invitation et il n'insiste pas. Parce qu'il sait que quoi qu'il fasse je ne viendrai pas. Par fumer il entend « se droguer » et je n'ai pas envie pour le moment. Il hausse les épaules et pars dans le jardin où je peux entendre, de ma place, des gens plonger dans l'eau de piscine. Je m'assois sur le tabouret devant le bar et commande un autre verre, le serveur s'exécute. La musique semble un peu plus forte que tout à l'heure, s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste à ces fêtes c'est les morceaux qu'ils y passent. Toujours de la veille pop, du disco ou des titres de célèbres DJ. Jamais du bon rock, alors qu'il est tout à fait possible de danser dessus. C'est un détail que je ne comprendrai jamais, puis ça me donne déjà mal à la tête alors que la soirée vient à peine de débuter.   
    
**«  T.. Trois vodka s'il vous plait. »**   
    
  **C** ette voix. Je me retourne instantanément, le regard dur. Styles est debout à côté de moi, il parait imposant comme ça mais c'est tout le contraire. Il est vêtu comme à son habitude, les cheveux plaqués en arrière, les grosses lunettes, une chemise blanche boutonné jusqu'en haut, une veste de costume grise et un pantalon trop large au niveau des jambes. Si j'avais pu je l'aurai jeté au sol pour le taper jusqu'à ce qu'il crache du sang tellement il m'énerve, mais c'est contre ma nature. Je serre les dents et bois un coup en l'observant, il m'ignore pourtant il sait pertinemment que je suis là. Premièrement parce qu'il reste à côté de moi alors qu'il y a de place tout le long du bar, et deuxièmement parce que il semble gêné.   
    
**«  Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »**   
    
  **I** l ne semble pas décider à parler alors je prends les devants. Ses yeux verts dérivent vers moi, ça doit surement être la seule chose attirante chez lui. Son regard, bien qu'il serait mieux sans ces maudites lunettes qui ne le mettent pas du tout en valeur. Je me demande s'il se sent à l'aise ainsi dans son corps, avec ce genre de vêtements. Il soupire.   
    
**«  S'il te plait Louis je... Laisse-moi. »**   
**«  Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. »**   
**«  Non, je m'amuse ici. »**   
**«  Vraiment ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu es dans ton coin, et ces idiots ne font que profiter de toi. »**   
**«  Au moins ils me parlent. »**   
**«  Je ne rigole pas, tu devrais vraiment partir. »**   
**«  Écoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas que je sois là parce que tu n'as pas envie de me voir mais j'ai... Je reste. Puis tu n'es pas ma mère, ce que je fais et qui je fréquente ne te regarde pas. »**   
**«  C'est pas ça le problème putain, juste que ces gens ne veulent absolument pas que tu fasses partis de leurs amis, simplement rigoler de toi. Et le meilleur moyen pour c'était de te faire** **venir ici. »**   
**«  Personne n'a jamais voulu être ami avec moi, ici ou ailleurs ça ne changera rien. Et à ce que je sache, toi aussi tu rigoles de moi. »**   
**«  Tu comprends rien.. »**   
**«  Arrête de jouer à ça Louis, je ne sais pas quel est ton problème mais... Je te demande juste d'arrêter de me traiter un jour et de me protéger le lendemain. Je préfère que tu sois un méchant à temps plein plutôt que tu fasses semblant pour me couler après. »**   
**«  C'est pas moi qui vais te couler dans cette histoire. »**   
**«  Peu importe.** _Il hausse les épaules_ **. Contente-toi juste de me raccompagner chez moi, ici on ne se connait pas. Comme tu me l'as dit, tu ne vois pas qu'on soit vu ensemble alors je... Je m'en vais. »**   
    
  **S** ur ces paroles, il prend ses trois verres et s'en va aussi vite qu'il est venu. Il s'éloigne jusqu'à rejoindre sa place où je l'avais aperçu tout à l'heure. Il pose les verres sur la table, me jette un regard de travers avant que James ne vienne le prendre par les épaules. Je le vois parler mais il m'est impossible d'entendre, le brun secoue la tête plusieurs fois, comme angoissé. Je fronce les sourcils. Et là, le pire arrive. Après quelques minutes d'insistance, Styles prend un verre de vodka et le descend d'une traite. Il grimace et s'étouffe presque, les gens autour rient et le capitaine de l'équipe de foot lui donne une tape dans le dos. Et il enchaîne les autres verres sans protester, une fille va lui chercher une autre tournée et je crois bien que ça doit être son dixième. J'ai arrêté de compter. Il est obligé de s'assoir au sol avec l'aide de quelqu'un pour ne pas s'écrouler, il rit seul sans aucune raison, mais ce spectacle amuse beaucoup les gens autour. C'était le but en même temps. Moi ça m'exaspère. Il n'a rien voulu entendre, il m'a défié et il a préféré jouer les borné du coup il n'est même plus conscient de ses actes. Je ne serai même pas étonné de le retrouver nu dans une chambre en train de coucher avec la première fille venue, histoire de bien l'humilier plus encore. Je soupire, prend mon verre et vais rejoindre mon meilleur ami dehors. Je n'aurais même pas dû venir à cette fête ça m'aurait évité d'assister à ce spectacle désolant. Surtout qu'il m'avait juré de ne pas toucher à l'alcool. 

  **L** 'air frais me fait du bien, je ferme les yeux et respire un bon coup en rejoignant Zayn qui est allongé sur un transat en train de fumer un joint. Vu qu'il n'y a plus aucun siège de libre et que je n'ai pas envie de m'assoir sur le gazon, je vais m'installer entre ses jambes. Il râle mais les pousse doucement pour me laisser une place tout en me gratifiant un léger coup de pied au derrière. Je fais claquer ma langue contre mon palais, signe d'agacement et lui prend ce qu'il a entre les lèvres pour pouvoir à mon tour en profiter un peu. Je laisse la fumée descendre dans ma gorge, la brûler légèrement, avant d'en relâcher dans l'air.  
   
 **«  Tu fais chier Tomlinson. »**  
 **«  Je t'aime aussi chéri. »**  
 **«  Sérieusement, tu ne peux pas aller t'en chercher un ? »**  
 **«  Au dernière nouvelle, il me semblait qu'on partageait tout. »**  
 **«  Excepté les joints. »**  
 **«  Depuis quand ?** _Je demande en tirant une nouvelle latte._ **»**  
 **«  Depuis que tu me taxes toute ma marchandise. »**  
 **«  Si ma mère me voit avec ce genre de truc elle me tue. Elle ne dit rien pour les cigarettes mais la drogue c'est une autre affaire. »**  
 **«  Moi en attendant j'ai rien en échange. »**  
 **«  Je couvre ta relation avec Liam, ce n'est pas rien. »**  
 **«  Tu as intérêt de toutes manières ou je planque des joints dans la poche de ta veste pour que ta mère t'envoie en prison. »**  
 **«  Merci ça me touche Malik**. _Il sourit et reprend ce que je lui avais volé pour en fumer à son tour_. **Au fait, ça avec ton copain ? »**  
 **«  On se débrouille. La distance est un peu dure, normalement il doit venir chez moi pour les vacances d'Octobre. »**  
 **«  Et tes parents ? »**  
 **«  Ils vont chez ma grand-père avec mes sœurs, il n'y aura personne à la maison, et je leur ai prétexté que j'étais trop grand pour venir avec eux. Tu me vois passer une semaine avec que des vieux, sans réseau ? C'est la mort mon gars. »**  
 **«  Si tu le dis.** _Je ris et il boit une gorgée de sa bière avant de reposer le verre au sol_. »  
 **«  Puis la deuxième semaine je vais peut-être chez lui. Ca dépend si sa mère part en voyage d'affaire ou pas. Enfin bref, c'est assez compliqué. »**  
 **«  C'est mieux comme ça, votre relation serait ennuyeuse si tout se passait bien et puis... Vaut mieux pas que vous soyez vu ensemble par les gens du lycée. Tu sais comment ils sont. »**  
 **«  Ouais. Le truc c'est que... Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir lui et moi l'année prochaine ? Je veux dire, on n'a pas les mêmes passions et on va surement se retrouver séparés par encore plus de kilomètres. »**  
 **«  Vous avez tenu le coup pendant presque un an, vous pouvez encore le faire. »**  
 **«  C'est pas pareil Lou... On va passer dans la vie active après, le travail et tout ça. Déjà qu'il a du mal à supporter les deux heures de route qui nous séparent alors imagine s'il part encore plus loin. »**  
 **«  T'en fais pas Zayn, il t'aime comme un dingue et crois c'est pas demain la veille qu'il va te quitter. »**  
   
  **I** l hausse les épaules et finit le joint qu'il a entre les doigts. Il se cache derrière ses mots durs et ses mauvaises blagues mais je sais qu'au fond cette histoire l'affecte. C'est son amour qui est en jeu, bien sûr qu'il préférait avoir Liam à ses côtés pour profiter de sa présence constamment, mais je pense sincèrement qu'ils ne seraient pas aussi heureux en passant chaque seconde l'un avec l'autre. La distance leur permet de profiter au maximum quand ils se retrouvent, et je pense également qu'ils doivent encore attendre que leur relation murisse et se solidifie pour pouvoir emménager ensemble. Mais après, ce n'est que mon avis et Zayn n'est pas obligé de le respecter parce qu'après tout c'est sa vie et son copain. J'évite de trop me mêler de l'existence des autres, la mienne est déjà assez compliquée à gérer comme ça.

**N** ous restons dans ce siège au moins une bonne demi-heure, entre temps une connaissance de mon meilleur ami est venue nous ramener un autre joint, que nous avons encore partagé. Je me sentais un peu fatigué, mais libre. Je ne suis pas bourré ou dans un état second, rien de tout ça, je profite simplement. La piscine commence à se remplir, les gens rient, se saoulent et s'amusent. Heureusement que James n'a pas de voisin sinon ils auraient appelé la police depuis longtemps, sa maison est un peu isolé de la ville, dans un petit coin. Sa mère l'a fait construire entièrement et c'est vraiment un lieu idéal pour les soirées de ce genre. Tandis que je discute avec Zayn d'une soirée de cet été qui a mal tourné pour lui, puisqu'il s'est retrouvé à vomir dans la piscine, quand une fille vient en courant dans le jardin.   
    
**«  Eh tout le monde venez voir, le petit nouveau s'apprête à faire le grand plongeon. »**   
    
  **I** ntrigué tout le monde, même nous deux, allons voir ce qui se passe. Nous suivons la blonde en maillot de bain qui nous conduit jusqu'à l'étang se trouvant à quelques mètres de la maison. Le petit nouveau ? En employant ce surnom, ne me dîtes pas qu'elle voulait dire... Ah si. Harry se trouve au bord de l'eau, il ne tient pas bien debout et semble avoir ôté ses lunettes. L'alcool n'est vraiment pas son truc. Nous nous approchons encore, Greg et James sont juste à côté de lui, ils l'incitent à plonger alors que les autres se retiennent de rire autour. Sans cerveau, je vous avais prévenus. Le bouclé ne veut vraiment pas, il secoue la tête et tente de reculer, mais les deux joueurs de foot sont plus fort que lui et saisissent ses bras pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe.   
    
**«  Je... Je ne peux pas faire ça. »**   
**«  Bien sûr si enfin, juste histoire de te mouiller un peu. C'est pas profond, et elle est pas froid, hein James ? »**   
**«  Ouais, je suis déjà allé me baigner dedans plusieurs fois. Il y aucun risque t'inquiète. »**   
**«  Mais, je... »**   
**«  Allez Harry ! C'est un défi, tu l'as accepté je te rappelle. »**   
    
  **P** itié, intelligent comme il est il ne va pas tomber dans le piège ? Ce serait le comble. Mais on dirait bien que l'alcool lui enlève toute faculté cérébrale puisqu'il semble sur le point de rentrer dans l'eau. Les gens autour l'encouragent en tapant des mains et clamant son prénom, je secoue la tête et lève les yeux au ciel. Zayn et moi nous approchons encore, il sourit tout en fumant son joint. Harry hésite à plonger, deux secondes passent et finalement James et Greg le pousse de force dans l'eau, il tombe la tête la première en poussant un crie de surprise et d'effroi. Tout le monde explose de rire, l'humiliation totale, sauf moi, je trouve ce genre de comportement ignoble même s'il le mérite parfois, ce n'est pourtant pas une raison pour le ridiculiser ainsi devant une cinquantaine de gens. Il remonte à la surface au bout de quelques secondes, et je crois qu'il panique. J'aurai dû le deviner évidement l'étang est profond et il n'a pas pied. Il tente de se maintenir en surface, je m'avance encore de quelques pas pour mieux le voir et je lis la peur sur son visage. Évidemment, il a fallu que cet imbécile ne sache pas nager. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre** :

 

 

 

  **«  Bah alors Styles ? On ne sait pas nager ? »**  
   
  **I** l est sur le point de se noyer et tout ce que James sait faire c'est ce moquer de lui pour l'enfoncer plus encore. Je le vois agiter les bras pour rester en surface mais ça n'empêche pas à sa tête de descendre sous l'eau et d'y rester un moment avant qu'elle ne ressorte et que ses poumons ne cherchent à se remplir d'air. Il crache de l'eau, ses paupières sont closes, on peut l'entendre tousser et reprendre difficilement sa respiration. Je détache quelques secondes mon attention de ce corps paniqué au milieu de l'eau et regarde ce qui se passe autour de moi. La plupart des gens rigolent, certains semblent choqués mais ne font rien pour autant. Un être humain est sur le point de mourir et aucun d'eux ne daigne bouger, nous vivons dans un monde de lâche. Je serre les poings, même mon meilleur ami s'amuse de la situation et à l'instant je le déteste lui aussi. Je me dis qu'il est comme les autres au final. Aussi cruel et pathétique. Je suis donc le seul à trouver ce comportement ignoble ? Mon attention se reporte sur Harry, il ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça, surtout que par ce temps l'eau doit être glacée et il va finir par s'étouffer. Je n'ai pas le choix, et même si je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, je ne peux pas le laisser dans cette situation.  
   
 **«  Fais chier. »**  
   
  **C** e n'est qu'un murmure de mécontentement mais je sens que Zayn se retourne vers moi pour me demander ce qu'il se passe, pourtant je ne lui accorde même pas un seul regard. Je marche rapidement vers l'étang en poussant les gens sur mon passage, certains grognent mais mon esprit n'est centré que sur le corps qui se débat au milieu de l'eau. Sans réfléchir, je plonge dans l'eau la tête la première et la différence de température me fait un choc, elle est gelée. Je m'approche du brun, le tire par le poignet et passe un bras autour de sa taille pour le faire revenir jusqu'au bord. Il cherche à se défaire de moi au début, les yeux encore fermés, s'attendant à ce que je sois un méchant qui soit venu afin de lui plonger la tête sous l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt, mais quand il se rend compte que je suis là pour le sauver il se laisse faire. Je le sens trembler, ses dents claquent et il semble ne rien voir du tout sans ses lunettes. Nous remontons à la surface, tous les deux trempés, je le laisse s'assoir sur l'herbe fraîche en toussant encore.  
   
 **«  T'es pas marrant Tomlinson. »**  
 **«  Ouais tu crains. »**  
   
  **G** reg me jette un regard mauvais avant de s'en aller avec James suivit de tous les gens autour qui soupirent de mécontentement. Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'avoir voulu sauver la vie de quelqu'un et de leur avoir évité la prison à tous quand même. Il n'y a que Zayn qui reste, il secoue la tête et s'avance vers moi tandis que tout le monde quitte les lieux pour retourner à la fête se distraire avec autre chose. Mon meilleur ami me rejoint et regarde Harry de travers, qui est encore en train d'essayer de respirer normalement à moitié allongé sur le sol.  
   
 **«  Je croyais que tu ne le supportais pas ? »**  
 **«  C'est pas une raison pour le laisser crever. »**  
 **«  Quelqu'un serait venu le chercher. »**  
 **«  Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux. »**  
 **«  Ils ne sont pas débiles non plus. »**  
 **«  Ah bon tu crois ?** _Je ris sarcastiquement_. **Personne n'allait bouger Zayn, et heureusement que je l'ai fait sinon on aurait tous fini en prison avec un meurtre sur le dos. »**  
 **«  N'exagère pas non plus. »**  
 **«  On aurait risqué gros. C'était de la non-assistance à personne ne danger là, autrement dit en le regardant se noyer c'était comme si tu étais toi même le tueur. Tu comprends ou pas ? »**  
 **«  T'énerve pas. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un serait venu le chercher avant. »**  
 **«  C'est vraiment ignoble. »**  
 **«  Il n'avait qu'à pas venir aussi, ça ne lui serait jamais arrivé comme ça. »**  
 **«  Dis ce que tu veux. Je rentre chez moi. »**  
 **«  Quoi ?! »**  
 **«  Je suis trempé, je n'ai pas la tête à m'amuser et je n'ai pas non plus envie de tomber malade. »**  
   
  **S** on comportement m'insupporte, il ne comprend rien. Je n'aurai jamais pensé ça de lui, mais je pense que c'est la drogue et l'alcool qui le font raisonner ainsi. Il n'est pas vraiment dans son état normal. Il soupire et lève les bras au ciel avant de s'en aller vers la maison. De mon côté, je me tourne vers Styles. Il tremble encore mais ne semble plus s'étouffer avec de l'eau, il cherche ses lunettes à tâtons. Je les attrape et les lui tend. C'est la première fois que je le vois sans elles et je dois dire qu'il est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais songé à mettre des lentilles ? Ses pupilles ressortent nettement mieux quand elles ne sont pas cachées par des gros verres. Il les pose sur son nez, les mains tremblantes et me remercie d'un signe de tête.  
   
 **«  Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ici. »**  
 **«  Oui, je... J'aurai du te croire. »**  
 **«  C'était leur projet. Il devait d'abord te faire croire que tu étais l'un des leurs en t'invitant à la fête de ce soir, te faire boire jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout puis te ridiculiser. Mais... Je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusqu'à là. »**  
 **«  Au fond c'est... C'est un peu de ma faute aussi. Si je n'étais pas venu je... Je... »**  
 **«  N'en parlons plus. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer toi aussi. »**  
 **«  Le problème c'est que je... C'est Greg et une de ses copines qui sont venus me chercher en voiture et je ne connais pas la route. »**  
 **«  T'as qu'à me suivre. »**  
   
  **I** l se relève en titubant légèrement puis m'emboîte le pas. Nous repassons par devant la maison, l'ambiance est au beau fixe mais de toutes manières je n'avais pas réellement envie d'y aller à cette fête. Simplement parce que quand mon meilleur ami est bourré il m'oublie et ne se focalise que sur le drogue et moi je me retrouve seul entouré d'inconnus, de visages sans noms. Zayn est un grand fêtard, moi je n'ai jamais vraiment adhéré à tous cet univers, j'aime bien me changer les idées en buvant quelques verres ou en fumant deux ou trois joints mais jamais au point de devenir un zombie. Alors que lui si, j'ai même dû plusieurs fois l'héberger chez moi tellement son état critique ne lui permettait pas de prendre la route à pied jusqu'à sa propre maison. Je tourne le visage vers Harry, il admire le paysage alentour en silence.  
  
 **«  Ta mère sait que tu étais sorti ce soir ? »**  
 **«  Oui, je lui ai dit que j'allais dormir chez un ami. »**  
 **«  Elle t'a cru ? »**  
 **«  Depuis la rentrée que je lui fais croire que je m'entends à merveille avec toi et les gens de ma classe, alors je... Je pense que oui. »**  
 **«  Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »**  
 **«  Je... Elle pense que je suis encore un gamin, que je ne sais pas me débrouiller seul. J'ai besoin d'indépendance, et si elle croit que je sais me faire des amis sans son aide, elle va me laisser en avoir un minimum. Je suis son seul enfant donc elle me prend encore sous son aile. »**  
 **«  Tu ne devrais pas lui mentir comme ça. »**  
 **«  Parce que tu l'as jamais fait peut-être ? »**  
   
  **En** core une fois, Harry n'avait pas tort. Je ne dis pratiquement rien à ma mère sur ma vie, elle ne sait pas pour les joints, les soirées, parfois la drogue et pour mon orientation sexuelle. Pas que j'ai peur de lui avouer, mais je ne me sens plus aussi proche d'elle qu'auparavant. On s'éloigne, un fossé se creuse entre nous depuis le début de mon adolescence et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est que le début, qu'il ne fait que s'agrandir au fil des années. Je ne veux pas la perdre, ce n'est pas mon but, mais parfois j'ai la sensation de me retrouver face à une pure inconnue. Et je ne préfère même pas évoquer mon père, pour moi c'est comme s'il ne l'avait jamais été d'ailleurs. Il n'est jamais présent, je le vois une fois par mois voire pas du tout, il ne me connait pas et quand on parle c'est uniquement pour se disputer.  
 Alors pour répondre à sa question rhétorique, parce qu'on a tous forcément mentis un jour à ses parents, je hausse les épaules. Harry me lance un regard triste, comme s'il semblait me comprendre.  
   
 **«  Merci en tout cas. »**  
 **«  De quoi ?** _Je demande en relevant la tête vers lui_. »  
 **«  D'être venu me sauver. »**  
 **«  Je trouvais ça normal. »**  
 **«  Tu es bien le seul. »**  
 **«  Même s'ils ne t'aiment pas, c'est pas un truc à faire. T'étais bourré, eux aussi d'ailleurs, et tu aurais pu mourir noyé. »**  
 **«  Je sais. Je... Je ne voulais pas boire, c'est eux qui m'ont forcé. Je voulais partir un peu plus loin, mais ils ont tout fait pour que je boive au moins un verre. »**  
 **«  Oui, je les ai vu. Tout aurait été nettement plus simple si tu n'étais pas venu. »**  
 **«  Je voulais juste voir à quoi ressemblait des... Des jeunes normaux. »**  
 **«  C'était pas le meilleur endroit pour, crois-moi. Ça aurait pu très mal tourner. »**  
 **«  Pourquoi tu es venu me sauver si... Tu ne m'aimes pas ? »**  
 **«  Ecoute...** _Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux trempés._   **Que je t'apprécie ou pas ça ne change rien au fait que t'es un être humain, et tu ne mérites pas de te faire humilier et en plus de risquer de mourir de cette manière sous prétexte que tu es différent. Tu es comme tu es. Personne ne peut te forcer à changer. »**  
   
  **J** e sens que je l'ai peut-être mal jugé. Il est hautain parfois et assez agaçant mais au fond... Il est un peu comme moi non ? Je veux dire, différent mais à sa manière. Il se démarque par son style, par son intelligence. Il demande juste à être apprécié un peu, qu'on ne le bouscule pas dans les couloirs, qu'on ne l'ignore pas, et je le comprends parfaitement. J'ai vécu ça durant toutes mes années de collège et en rentrant ici pendant un mois avant de rencontrer Zayn. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être un rejet, de se sentir à l'écart de tout et de tout le monde. Comme un Alien ou quelque chose d'horrible, de repoussant, dont personne n'ose s'approcher. C'est encore pire quand on arrive au lycée, la mentalité des gens change mais au lieu d'évoluer et de murir elle se dégrade. Il n'y a plus aucun respect, c'est presque chacun pour soi et parce qu'il suffit d'un seul pas de travers pour devenir la risée d'une école entière.  
  **H** arry ne répond rien. Nous marchons dans un silence seulement animé par les bruits de la nuit. Je l'entends plusieurs fois renifler, et même s'il fait encore beau pour un mois de Septembre ce n'est pas une raison pour se balader complètement mouillé. Heureusement, nous n'habitons qu'à une dizaine de minutes de chez James et bien vite nous arrivons devant nos maisons.  
   
 **«  Je... Encore merci Louis. Vraiment. »**  
 **«  C'est normal. »**  
 **«  Non, je veux dire, tu n'étais pas du tout obligé de le faire et tu es quand même venu me sauver. Personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi avant. Et si tu n'avais pas été là, ils m'auraient tous regardé en train de me noyer. »**  
 **«  Oui, c'est des idiots. Tu devrais éviter de traîner avec eux maintenant. »**  
 **«  J'ai retenu la leçon, je crois.** I _l rit nerveusement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux en bataille._ **Bon... Bonne soirée. »**  
 **«  A... Attend ! »**  
 **«  Quoi ? »**  
 **«  Tu es trempé, et tu as dit à ta mère que tu ne rentrais que demain matin. Elle va se poser des questions en te voyant arriver dans cet état-là. »**  
 **«  Je ne vais pas retourner passer la nuit à la soirée. »**  
 **«  Non, je sais, je.... Je voulais dire, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi ? Pour dormir ? »**  
 **«  Et ta mère ? Si elle me voit, elle va appeler la mienne. »**  
 **«  Elle n'est pas là. Elle travaille de nuit et elle ne rentre pas avant neuf heures. »**  
 **«  Je sais pas... »**  
   
  **I** l hésite. Et au fond, j'aurai fait pareil, je serai même rentré chez moi en courant. Je lui en ai fait baver aussi, je l'ai humilié verbalement et je comprendrai parfaitement qu'il refuse de venir chez moi. Je ne suis pas un modèle de gentillesse mais je peux au moins essayer d'être un minimum poli avec lui. Il en a besoin après ce qui lui est arrivé ce soir.  
   
 **«  Je vais pas te manger, je parais méchant comme ça mais c'est juste une apparence. »**  
 **«  D... D'accord. De toutes manières, je n'ai pas le choix. Sinon, ma mère va se rendre compte que je lui ai mentis. »**  
   
  **J** e lui adresse un faible sourire avant d'avancer vers ma porte d'entrée, je sors mes clés de ma poche de jean et l'ouvre en laissant passer Harry. La maison est calme, plongée dans le noir, il n'y a aucun bruit. Je vais allumer la lumière du salon ainsi que celle de la cuisine et fait signe à Harry de venir plutôt que de rester planter debout dans l'entrée. Il s'avance timidement en admirant les lieux. Ce n'est pas très grand, et la décoration est faite uniquement par ma mère, quelques cadres accrochés par ci par là, des bibelots sur les meubles etc... Je m'éclipse quelques minutes à l'étage afin de lui préparer de quoi se laver, ainsi que des habits propres qui étaient assez grands pour lui. Une fois descendu, je le vois en train d'observer les différentes photos.  
   
 **«  Je vais préparer du thé. Tu en veux ? »**  
 **«  Hm... Oui merci, ça va me réchauffer. »**  
 **«  Le temps que ça se fasse, tu peux aller prendre une douche. Deuxième porte à gauche en haut. Je t'ai tout préparé. »**  
 **«  Mais... Je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange. »**  
 **«  T'en fais pas pour ça. Je te passe les miens, tu me les rendras plus tard. »**  
   
  **H** arry hoche la tête, rougissant, avant de filer à l'étage. Le temps qu'il prenne sa douche, je fais chauffer l'eau du thé, sors deux tasses, et prépare de quoi manger un peu. Il descend au salon, propre comme un sous neuf et porte mes vêtements, je souris faiblement en voyant que finalement ce style lui va bien aussi. Je lui indique la tasse de thé sur la table basse en lui disant de faire comme chez lui et monte à mon tour dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude me réchauffe la peau, j'ai l'impression de renaître et je pourrai très bien rester en dessous toute la soirée mais deux raisons m'empêchent de le faire. De un, la facture d'eau élevée que ma mère va recevoir, et de deux Harry qui doit surement m'attendre au salon. Je m'habille rapidement avec un vieux jogging gris et un tee-shirt troué à quelques endroits, change mes écarteurs et descends au salon. Il est installé dans le canapé, sa tasse entre ses mains, je le rejoins et allume la télévision.  
  **O** n ne dit rien pendant à peu près une vingtaine de minute, je me suis arrêté sur une chaine de football en lui demandant si ça ne le dérangeait pas et il m'a répondu comme à son habitude «  Non, du tout. Tu es chez toi, fais ce que tu veux. » avec une surprenante politesse. Au bout d'un certain temps, lassé par le match nul que diffuse l'écran je tourne le regard vers Harry, il commence à s'endormir. Ses paupières se ferment seules, et sa tête tanguant parfois sur le côté.  
   
 **«  Tu devrais aller dormir**. _Dis-je en me retenant de rire._   **Il est prêt de deux heures du matin et je ne pense pas que tu aies l'habitude de rester éveillé à cette heure-là. »**  
 **«  Hmm.** _Il s'étire doucement._ **»**  
 **«  Je vais aller préparer mon lit. »**  
 **«  Quoi ? Non... Je viens déjà m'incruster chez toi, je ne vais pas non plus dormir dans ton lit. »**  
 **«  Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser le choix ? Tu devrais prendre un médicament pour ta tête, je vais faire le lit. Monte quand c'est fait. »**  
   
  **J** e ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer que je monte déjà à l'étage pour ranger un peu ma chambre en désordre, mes vêtements qui traînent au sol, les quelques cadavres de cigarettes et refait mon lit. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la compagnie ce soir alors disons que je n'ai pas vraiment fait le ménage. J'ouvre une fenêtre pour aérer quelques minutes, range des affaires dans mes tiroirs et placards puis prend de quoi pouvoir dormir dans le canapé. Rapidement, Harry me rejoint. Il triture le bas de mon tee-shirt mais arrête de le faire quand il voit que je le regarde. L'air de rien, il est vraiment grand et impressionnant comme garçon, dommage qu'il ne s'en serve pas pour repousser les mauvaises personnes qui veulent le nuire... Comme moi ? Je ne sais pas, en fait, je crois que depuis cette nuit. Depuis que je sais que James et sa bande veulent lui faire du mal, je crois que je commence à l'apprécier. Bon je ne dis pas, il y a des moments où il m'énerve, mais quand il se met à être vraiment lui-même, je ne sais pas le détester. C'est un bon garçon. Et, il a juste besoin de quelqu'un qui soit là pour lui, pour lui tenir compagnie et combler sa solitude. Je le comprends, encore une fois, parce que j'ai moi aussi été dans ce cas-là.  
   
 **«  Ca me gêne, je te jure. »**  
 **«  Pourquoi ? Je vais pas venir te violer ou quoi que ce soit hein. Je ris en prenant un coussin, et il pâlit. Franchement, ça ne me dérange pas de dormir dans le salon, ça m'est déjà arrivé. Essaye de dormir un peu maintenant. »**  
 **«  D'accord mais... »**  
 **«  Oui ? »**  
 **«  Tu pourras me réveiller avant que ta mère ne rentre du travail, je ne veux pas qu'elle me croise et prendre le risque que ma mère l'apprenne en lui parlant. »**  
 **«  Pas de problème, compte sur moi. »**  
 **«  Merci. »**  
 Il me sourit timidement, je m'en vais vers la porte tout en vérifiant si je n'ai rien oublié. De toutes manières à part une couverture et un oreiller je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose. Je vais surement rester éveillé un peu et regarder la télévision, et mettrais mon réveil afin d'être debout avant le retour de ma mère pour réveiller Harry. On se regarde une bonne minute mais on ne dit aucun mot, finalement je romps le contact pour me retourner et partir de la chambre.  
   
 **«  Louis ? »**  
 **«  Oui ?** _Je me retourne vers lui, il semble réfléchir un moment._   **»**  
 **«  Je... Bonne nuit. »**  
 **«  A toi aussi. »**  
   
  **J** e lui souris avant de descendre définitivement. Je m'installe dans mon canapé et programme mon réveil puis regarde une émission soporifique parlant d'une fille qui souhaite changer de look, au fond ça me fait bien rire parce que la manière de s'habiller définie les gens et la changer c'est changer les gens aussi. Jamais on ne fera porter quelque chose contre mon gré, j'aurai l'impression de ne plus être moi-même. Je me sens bien dans ma peau tel que je suis, je suis à l'aise dans mes jeans slims et mes tee-shirt noirs à l'effigie de groupes de rock. Je passe le temps en traînant sur internet, écouter quelques covers puis je m'endors comme une masse après avoir éteint la télévision. Je ne suis même pas rendu compte que j'avais fermé les yeux à cause de la fatigue que m'a causé cette soirée.

 

***

 

_Le lendemain matin ; Dimanche._

  
   
  **M** on réveil sonne, je grogne et essaye de l'éteindre le plus vite possible pour éviter d'accentuer mon mal de tête. Je mets quelques minutes à me lever puis monte lentement les escaliers afin d'aller réveiller Harry. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me lever aussi tôt un lendemain de soirée, généralement je reste dans mon lit jusqu'en début d'après-midi. Ce qui dérange beaucoup ma mère qui me prétexte à chaque fois que je gâche mes journées et perds un temps précieux. Je pousse la porte de ma chambre plongée à moitié dans le noir, j'ai laissé mon volet à moitié ouvert pour apporter un minimum de lumière. Le brun dort profondément et ça me fait presque de la peine de le réveiller, mais je ne peux prendre le risque que sa mère sache tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Alors je lui secoue doucement l'épaule, il fronce les sourcils et bouge doucement avant d'immerger de son sommeil. Il me regarde avec de petits yeux, avant de se les frotter.  
   
 **«  Salut.** _Je murmure pour ne pas trop le brusquer._ **Ma mère sera là dans une petite demi-heure, ça te laisse le temps de te préparer. Tu vois boire ou manger quelque chose ? »**  
 **«  Non, merci. »**  
   
  **J** e hoche la tête et sors pour le laisser s'habiller en paix. Je prépare du café pour ma mère qui va bientôt rentrer. Elle préfère travailler la nuit, comme ça elle a temps de se reposer, de s'occuper d'elle et de la maison durant toute la journée. Elle part un peu avant minuit et finis à huit heures, mais il y a une bonne demi-heure de trajet si on ne prend pas en compte les bouchons. De plus, elle s'arrête souvent dans une boulangerie pour s'acheter de quoi grignoter durant le trajet. Au moins, je peux profiter du calme et du silence pendant quelques heures. Je passe une main sur mon visage fatigué, une fois qu'Harry sera parti je vais aller retrouver mon lit et le laisser me bercer pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. En parlant du loup, mon invité –inattendu- d'hier soir rentre dans la pièce. Il a encore l'air dans un demi-sommeil, on dirait presque un enfant comme ça. Ses cheveux sont moins en bataille que dans le lit, mais bizarrement, ils ont légèrement bouclés. Et je trouve que cette coupe lui va mieux que celle où il plaque tout en arrière.  
  
 **«  J'ai... J'ai laissé tes vêtements dans la salle de bain.** _Sa voix est encore plus rauque au réveil_. **Merci encore pour tout. Je ne sais pas dans quel état je serai si tu n'avais pas été là. »**  
 **«  N'y penses plus. C'est du passé. »**  
 **«  Vraiment, je suis sincère. J'aurai du t'écouter et ne jamais mettre les pieds là-bas, je me sens stupide. Et en plus de ça je me suis ridiculisé devant pratiquement tout le lycée. »**  
 **«  C'était leur but. Mais ce ne sont tous que des idiots, surtout Greg et sa bande, ne traîne pas avec eux. »**  
 **«  Mais, si tu ne les aimes pas... Pourquoi tu restes avec eux alors ? »**  
   
  **A** u fond, il n'a pas tort. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question, certes je passe la majeure partie de mon temps avec mon meilleur ami, mais quand on va à la cafétéria, ils nous rejoignent toujours. Je n'ai jamais été très intime avec eux, ils connaissent juste certains de mes gouts en matière de musique, de sport ou d'arts. Mais on ne les partage pas vraiment. Je sais que jamais l'un d'eux ne sera mon confident, que si j'ai un problème ce n'est surement pas James ou Greg que je vais appeler mais Zayn. Et je ne parle même pas des filles qui sont pendus à leurs bras uniquement parce qu'ils font partis de l'équipe de foot du lycée. C'est vraiment puéril, il suffit de les entendre parler pour comprendre qu'elles ne sont présentes que pour le physique. Mais après ce qui s'est passé à la soirée, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir encore rester avec eux. Ils me dégoutent.  
   
 **«  Je ne sais pas, c'est idiot je sais. Je pense que c'est parce que mon meilleur ami les connait un peu, du coup ils ont commencé à venir avec nous. Mais... Ouais, je ne les supporte pas. »**  
 **«  Ne traînes pas avec eux alors. »**  
 **«  C'est un bon conseil**. _Je lui fais remarquer en riant parce qu'il vient de reprendre ma phrase_.  **»**  
 **«  Tu devrais suivre les conseils que tu donnes au gens... Bon, je vais y aller. »**  
   
  **J** e le suis jusqu'à la porte que je lui ouvre. Le soleil s'est levé dehors, du moins le ciel bleu à l'exception de quelques nuages. Je vais pouvoir aller manger et lire dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison une fois que j'aurai dormi assez à mon goût. Harry se retourne vers moi un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il a l'air de ne pas trop avoir subi les dommages de l'alcool ce matin et à mon avis après ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne recommencera plus jamais cette expérience. Parfois, mieux vaut rester dans son innocence. Il me fait un bref signe de tête, me remerciant encore avant de descendre les marches du perron.  
  
 **«  Et... ? »**  
 **«  Oui ?** _Il se retourne vers moi **.**_ **»**  
 **«  Demain matin, viens sonner chez moi quand tu vas partir pour le lycée. »**  
 **«  Pourquoi ?** _Il fronce les sourcils_. »  
 **«  Parce que j'aime bien que les gens viennent me réveiller en sonnant à ma porte.** _Je ris mais il ne bouge pas d'un pouce, je soupire. **C'était une blague.**_  
 **«  Je me disais bien.** **»**  
 **«  Si je te demande ça, c'est parce que je veux faire la route avec toi crétin. »**  
 **«  Je... D'accord. Je viendrai. »**  
 **«  Bien. A demain Harry. »**  
   
  **S** ans lui laisser le temps de répondre je ferme la porte, content de moi, et monte dans ma chambre pour retrouver mon lit. Je ferme les yeux. Je peux encore y sentir son odeur, je crois. Je n'ai pas le temps de plus m'y attarder que Morphée viens déjà m'envelopper de ses bras et je viens seulement me rends compte que c'est la première fois, depuis notre rencontre, que je l'appelle par son prénom. Et il me semble que c'est un grand pas, non ?

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

** Chapitre cinq. **

 

 

  
  **J** e viens tout juste de finir de manger quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentis, je saisis mon sac de cours et ouvre la porte pour tomber sur Harry. Il a respecté sa promesse, même si j'aurai parfaitement compris qu'il ne veuille pas venir par manque de confiance. Ce serait normal de sa part, après ce que je lui ai dit. Je ne sais pas ce que j'essaye de faire au juste. Lui montrer que je ne suis pas un être si horrible que ça ? Me faire pardonner ? Surement un peu des deux. Je commence à l'apprécier, au fond il y a du bon en chacun de nous. Puis ça se ressent tellement qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer de vive voix.     
  
**«  Bonjour. »**   
**«  Salut. »**   
    
  **I** l me sourit avec son même air timide que d'habitude. Je descends les deux marches qui mènent à ma maison et le rejoins. Je sors une cigarette ainsi qu'un briquet de ma veste en jean, et commence à tirer quelques bouffées. Harry porte son éternel sac marron en bandoulière et ses vêtements un peu vieillot mais bizarrement... Ses cheveux ne sont pas comme avant. Ils ne sont pas coiffés si parfaitement et ça le change. Dans le bon sens je veux dire.   
    
**«  C'est nouveau ? »**   
**«  Pardon ? »**   
**«  La coupe de cheveux, c'est nouveau ? »**   
**«  Ah non...** _Il rougit légèrement_. **Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les coiffer ce matin. Alors, ils bouclent un peu. »**   
**«  J'aime bien. Tu devrais les laisser au naturel plus souvent, ça met ton visage plus en valeur. »**   
    
**S** es joues prennent une teinture encore plus rouge et il baisse la tête. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude des compliments, et ce n'est surement pas dans notre lycée qu'il en recevra. Mais il ne lui reste plus qu'un an et après il partira en université, parce qu'évidement il aura son diplôme haut la main, sans même avoir besoin de réviser et de travailler dur. Evidement il le fera, parce que c'est Harry est qu'il est toujours comme ça. Parce que pour lui, le seul moyen de réussir dans la vie c'est en travaillant. C'est vrai pour les études, et pour l'avenir, mais pas pour les amitiés.   
  **I** l ne fut pas très bavard durant le trajet mais il semblait nettement plus détendu que les autres fois. Disons que ce matin, je ne suis pas là pour le critiquer. Je veux lui faire comprendre que je suis quelqu'un de bien et qui plus est de sincère. Je veux l'aider. L'aider à affronter ces brutes, l'aider à comprendre comment fonctionne les principes de l'amitié. En fait, il a encore des choses à apprendre. Pas dans le terme de l'éducation non, mais du social. Mais malheureusement c'est le sujet qui le met le moins à l'aise, qui le crispe. Surement parce qu'il a dû oublier, volontairement, les relations avec les autres parce qu'il a été trop souvent critiqué par des idiots dans le passé. Parfois, les gens devraient cesser de s'arrêter à l'apparence de quelqu'un. Le monde aurait déjà évolué d'un degré, je pense.   
    
**«  Bon... Je vais en littérature. A ce soir. »**   
**«  Eh attend !** _Je lui attrape le bras alors qu'il s'apprête à rentrer dans la cour lycée_ **. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**   
**«  Tu attends Zayn ici d'habitude. »**   
**«  Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis la soirée de Samedi. Et je t'ai dit que je restais aussi avec toi aussi maintenant. »**   
**«  M... Même au lycée ? »**   
**«  Partout où tu voudras que je sois, oui. »**   
**«  C'est... Je... Merci. »**   
**«  Arrête de me remercier, c'est normal. Tu manges ici ce midi ? »**   
**«  Oui, toute la semaine. »**   
**«  Bien, dans ce cas attend moi devant le réfectoire et on mangera ensemble si tu veux ? »**   
**«  Vraiment ? »**   
**«  Je ne suis pas un menteur. »**   
**«  Personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi avant. »**   
**«  Faut bien commencer un jour.** _Je souris tandis qu'on avance à présent dans les couloirs du lycée._ **Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant. »**   
    
  **J** e vois son visage s'illuminer au fil de mes mots. Je crois que ça lui fait chaud au cœur d'entendre ça. Il me sourit timidement et hoche la tête avant qu'il me fasse savoir qu'il doit se rendre devant sa salle. Je le salue, il fait de même et file à l'autre bout du couloir afin de monter à l'étage. Je suis plutôt content de moi, de mes efforts. Je me rends compte qu'aider les gens est surement la chose que j'aime le plus faire, à défaut de les sauver réellement. Un combat contre soi-même ne marche pas sans le soutien des autres, et l'Humanisme est ce qui manque le plus dans ce monde. C'est surement d'ailleurs ce qui le vouera à l'échec et que l'espèce humaine deviendra sauvage, elle ne parviendra pas à survivre sans vouloir s'entretuer. Si ce n'est pas déjà ce qu'elle fait. J'en ai le constat avec Harry. Il ne cesse de se faire humilier, et il ne dit strictement rien. Il se laisse marcher dessus comme si toutes ses insultes à son égard étaient normales à ses yeux, comme si elles lui étaient dues. Ou simplement qu'il avait tellement eu l'habitude de les entendre, d'entendre les rires, les moqueries, les insultes. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord, il n'a pas à tout encaisser comme s'il était une vulgaire machine. Quand je l'ai critiqué sur son style vestimentaire, quand j'ai été moi aussi méchant avec lui, il aurait dû me frapper, ou du moins me rendre la pareille. N'importe quel être humain normal aurait agi comme ça. Mais le centre du problème était là, Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de normal. Au contraire, malgré ce qu'il veut nous faire croire. Son intelligence, son renfermement le différencie totalement des autres. Jamais encore je n'ai eu affaire à une telle personne. Il est unique.   
    
**«  Tomlinson. »**   
    
  **A** lors que je venais de m'assoir sur un banc dans le hall du lycée en attendant d'entendre la sonnerie retentir, la voix de mon meilleur ami m'extirpa de mes pensées. Il avait l'air de ne pas encore s'être remis de la soirée. Je ne lui avais pas envoyé de message depuis lors, et je sais que ça sort entièrement de nos habitudes. On se parle constamment, même si souvent le fond de nos conversations n'est pas si enrichissant que ça. Je ne veux pas le perdre, loin de là, parce qu'il est vraiment mon repère. Il m'a toujours soutenu quand j'avais besoin d'aide, dès que j'allais mal il accourait pour venir me rassurer, il savait trouver les mots pour ça. Encore aujourd'hui. Et notre relation marche dans les deux sens, quand il a un petit coup de blues, j'essaye de lui faire penser à autre chose. Il est en quelques sortes le frère que je n'ai jamais eu.   
    
**«  Où est-ce que tu es allé hier soir après la fête ? Je t'ai envoyé au moins une dizaine de messages et t'as jamais répondu. »**   
    
  **I** l s'installa à côté de moi en posant lourdement son sac au sol, entre ses pieds. Effectivement, au départ je n'ai pas répondu volontairement à ses messages, mais après avec la présence d'Harry chez moi je n'y ai plus vraiment prêté attention. Disons que j'avais oublié. Mon but premier était de venir en aide au brun qui était dans un état déplorable. Trempé, effrayé et bourré. La totale.   
    
**«  Chez moi. »**   
**«  Tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même. »**   
**«  Excuse-moi, mais je pensais que tu t'éclatais à la fête alors je ne voulais pas te déranger. Puis j'étais fatigué. »**   
**«  Fais pas ton rabat-joie**. _Il soupira lourdement en fronçant les sourcils_. **Et Styles ? »**   
**«  Hm quoi ? »**   
**«  Bah je t'ai vu passer devant la maison avec lui. Vous avez fait la route ensemble ? »**   
**«  Oui, il est venu chez moi. »**   
**«  Wow répète vite fait.** _Me demanda-t-il surprit_.  **»**   
**«  Tu veux que je te la fasse en espagnol ? »**   
**«  Sans déconner Louis putain ! Ce type est... Il est venu chez toi ? »**   
**«  Ouais, et il a dormit dans mon lit. »**   
**«  Super, c'est quoi la prochaine étape de vos aventures, vous avez couchés ensemble c'est ça ? »**   
**«  T'emballe pas Malik, je lui ai prêté mon lit pour la nuit et j'ai été sur le canapé du salon. »**   
**«  Je croyais que tu l'aimais pas. »**   
**«  Ca ne veut pas dire que j'ai l'intention de laisser mourir en se noyant. Et puis c'était avant. »**   
**«  Alors quoi, ça y est t'es devenu meilleur ami avec Styles ? »**   
**«  Putain t'as vraiment que ça à faire de jouer au con ? Et puis il a un prénom je te rappelle, il est humain comme nous, c'est pas un extraterrestre ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. »**   
**«  Je te comprend plus Louis. »**   
**«  Tu sais quoi, moi non plus je ne te reconnais plus. On a un style différent nous aussi, on est sensé le comprendre, et j'essaye au maximum de le faire mais toi... Toi tu fais comme tous ces crétins au lycée qui ne savent que rabaisser les plus faibles. T'es devenu de ces personnes qu'on détestait au début, maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être le seul. Alors, tu veux continuer de maltraiter ceux qui sortent de la norme, très bien... Mais ce sera sans moi. »**   
    
  **S** ans même attendre une réponse de sa part, je me levai du banc, pris mon sac d'une main et marcha d'un pas assuré vers la classe où se déroulait mon prochain cours. Cette fois, je ne ferais pas le premier pas vers lui. Nous sommes deux, et maintenant, c'est à lui de faire des sacrifices. J'ai toujours eu comme principe de haïr au plus profond de moi, ceux qui s'en prenaient aux plus faibles, à ceux qui sont un peu différents, et même si Zayn fait partie de ses gens... Je ne pourrai jamais m'y joindre à mon tour. C'est purement l'inverse des idées que je défends. Tant pis si lui ne le comprend pas, je ne vais pas lui courir après alors qu'il a failli laisser mourir un homme, un être humain, sans en ressentir la moindre culpabilité. Même ivre, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait. 

  
  **L** a matinée passe lentement, mon meilleur ami ne s'est pas assis à côté de moi parce qu'il a dû comprendre que je ne lui adresserai pas la parole, sans qu'il ne fasse un effort d'abord. Je me surprends même à écouter le cours de littérature qui s'est avéré plutôt intéressant. D'habitude, je passe mon heure à discuter sans arrêt avec Zayn si bien que le professeur ne cessait de nous faire des remarques pour qu'on se taise. J'ai toujours aimé lire, peu importe le genre de l'ouvrage, je peux aussi bien passer du roman au théâtre sans aucun problème. Il me suffit simplement d'un peu de silence et de mon lit ou d'un coin d'ombre dans mon jardin et je me laisse emporter pendant une après-midi entière par les mots. C'est magique. Je range mon livre et mon cahier puis file au pas de course devant le réfectoire où Harry doit me rejoindre. Et justement, au bout de cinq minutes, une fois que le flot d'élèves affamés est passé, je le vois arriver avec un sourire timide sur le visage. Je pense que le fait d'avoir de la compagnie pour manger lui fait vraiment plaisir, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Nous rentrons dans la grande pièce puis allons nous mettre derrière les autres dans la file. Nous sommes servis rapidement, et en allant nous assoir à une table au fond je remarque Zayn avec notre ancienne bande. Ils me jettent un regard de travers, surtout James et Greg. Disons que j'ai un peu gâché leur soirée Samedi, mais ça ne m'importe peu. Je pose mon sac au sol et mon plateau sur la table circulaire, Harry s'installe en face de moi, là où il a l'habitude d'être depuis la rentrée. Il entame son repas, enfin si on peut considérer que deux cuillères de purée et du poisson vont l'aider à se remplir le ventre, il n'a même pas pris de dessert ou un fruit.   
  
**«  Dis.. ? »**   
**«  Oui** **?** _Il relève la tête doucement_.  »   
**«  Je peux te demander pourquoi tu es venu habiter ici, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »**   
**«  Ma mère a trouvé un poste intéressant ici mais elle hésitait à le prendre par rapport à mes études, elle ne voulait pas me changer de lycée pour ma dernière année. Finalement, elle a accepté de venir ici parce que c'était le coin le plus proche de son nouveau travail, d'autant plus que son salaire est nettement mieux, et que je ne suis qu'à quelques pas d'un lycée. Au fond, ça ne change rien pour moi. Les études, les cours restent les mêmes peu importe l'endroit. »**   
**«  Tu avais des amis là-bas ? »**   
**«  Oui, un seul. Ça doit faire trois ou quatre ans qu'on se connait, mais on s'envoie des mails et je le vois pendant les vacances alors la distance ne pose pas vraiment de problème. C'est à environ deux heures d'ici en voiture. »**   
**«  Et... Ton père ? »**   
    
  **J** e devine à sa tête que j'ai touché une corde sensible. Son expression devient plus grave et livide. Tout comme moi, il doit avoir un passé trouble avec celui qui est sensé représenté son modèle masculin. J'ai grandis avec pratiquement que la présence de ma mère, j'ai dû apprendre à devenir virile par moi-même. Et disons que... Ça n'a pas vraiment réussit. C'est surement pour ça que j'ai adopté ce style particulier, pour me donner une sorte de carapace solide. Et je me demande si c'est le même cas pour lui.   
    
**«  Je... Il n'est pas... »**   
**«  Ne m'en parle pas si tu n'as pas envie. Je pose beaucoup de question sans vraiment réfléchir, je suis trop curieux. Excuse-moi. »**   
**«  C'est juste que... Personne à part ma mère ne le sait et... On ne se connait pas assez pour que... »**   
**«  Je comprends, ne te justifie pas Harry. C'est de ma faute. »**   
**«  Désolé... »**   
    
  **I** l baissa la tête comme s'il s'en voulait d'une chose dont il n'était même pas coupable. Je dû lui faire plusieurs fois comprendre que c'était uniquement de ma faute et qu'il ne devait pas se blâmer avant qu'il n'accepte mes excuses. La curiosité est surement l'un de mes pires défauts, je réfléchis rarement avant de poser des questions sur la vie des gens, sur eux, et c'est souvent très personnel. Sauf, que je m'en rends compte toujours trop tard. Nous finissons le repas en parlant d'un tout autre sujet, il me parle de ses goûts intellectuels. J'ai appris qu'il était passionné par la littérature, que l'astronomie l'avait toujours fasciné et qu'il essayait de se perfectionner dans les arts plastiques parce que c'était surement la matière où il était le moins compétant.   
    
**«  C'est pas si compliqué. Tu sais... Je pense que c'est un peu comme les maths, si tu échoues à un calcul tu le recommences jusqu'à ce que le résultat soit le bon, pas vrai ? Eh bien c'est exactement la même chose pour l'art, si tu ne parviens pas à dessiner une main, par exemple, alors tu vas t'entrainer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit parfaite. Il suffit d'être persévérant. »**   
**«  Peut-être mais... Mes dessins sont laids. Encore, la culture artistique je me débrouille mais pour ce qui est de la pratique c'est autre chose.** _Il poussa un soupire_. **»**   
**«  Aucun dessin n'est laid, Harry. L'art... C'est un tout, c'est le centre du monde. Tu peux aussi bien dessiner un corps humain qu'une pomme. Tu peux faire des traits colorés sur une feuille ou peindre la Joconde, ça restera toujours une forme d'art. Peu importe ton sujet ou ton support, il faut juste que tu laisses l'imagination et l'expression prendre le dessus sur la connaissance. Quand tu as un crayon en main pour faire un croquis, il ne faut plus que tu réfléchisses, il faut que tu te laisses aller. Ça doit être naturel et pas mécanique. »**   
**«  Je vais jamais réussir, déjà que je n'arrive pas à dessiner un simple visage. »**   
**«  Dis pas ça. Je pourrai t'apprendre les bases si tu veux, c'est pas si compliqué tu verras. »**   
**«  Tu... Tu ferais ça ?** _Me demanda-t-il, surprit._ **»**   
**«  Oui, et si jamais tu as besoin d'aide pour autre chose n'hésite pas à me demander. Par contre, les matières scientifiques c'est pas du tout mon point fort je te préviens, mais si tu ne comprends pas un poème de Rimbaud ou un passage d'un roman de Fitzgerald, je peux te renseigner. »**  
 **«  Merci Louis**. _Il me sourit_. **Alors... Comme ça, tu t'y connais en littérature ? »**   
    
  **S** uite à sa question, ce fut à mon tour d'exposer mes connaissances. Je lui expose mes auteurs favoris, ainsi que ceux que je n'ai pas encore lus mais que j'aimerai découvrir. Nous continuons notre conversation hors du réfectoire et optons pour un bout d'herbe au soleil dans les jardins du lycée. Il ne fait pas énormément chaud, le temps tourne doucement vers l'automne, mais la température est encore agréable. J'en profite pour montrer mes dessins à Harry, il les contemple un à un, les détaillants avec admiration. Je dessine un peu tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Un paysage qui m'a marqué, des endroits sinistres du lycée, une personne intrigante que j'ai vu passer dans la rue, ou bien n'importe quel autre chose qui me tombe sous le regard. Je n'aime pas me vanter, je ne suis pas non plus ce genre de personne narcissique, mais je suis quand même fière de ce que je produis avec un simple crayon. Ce n'est pas un don, loin de là, parce que j'ai encore des tas de progrès à faire, des manières pour bien dessiner des lèvres ou des bâtiments à apprendre.

**«  Tu as un vrai talent. »**   
**«  Merci. »**   
**«  Tu mets du temps à faire tout ça ? »**   
**«  Ça dépend, les croquis me prennent cinq à dix minutes quand j'ai bien le modèle en tête et les projets plus travaillés me demandent parfois une petite heure. Après, je peux en faire plusieurs sur une même journée. »**   
**«  Dire que je mets déjà trois heures à faire un croquis. »**   
**«  Faut aller à l'essentiel**. _Je ris doucement_. **C'est simplement des esquisses, tu ne dessines pas la globalité de ton dessin, juste des détails importants, la base tu vois ? »**   
**«  Oui. C'est compliqué quand même. »**   
**«  C'est marrant. »**   
**«  Quoi donc ? »**   
**«  Tu es capable de me réciter les noms des constellations de l'Univers par cœur, des formules mathématiques, des passages de livres, mais tu ne parviens pas à dessiner. Je trouve ça... Vachement paradoxale comme situation. »**   
**«  Pourquoi ça ? »**   
**«  Je pensais que tu étais vraiment doué et au plus haut niveau dans toutes les matières. Et pourtant, c'est dans la plus simple d'entre elles que tu n'y arrive pas. »**   
**«  Oh mais... Je n'ai jamais prétendu avoir la connaissance absolue. Les bonnes notes, ça ne s'obtient qu'en travaillant. »**   
    
  **J** e ris et lui fit remarquer qu'il irait de pair avec ma mère avant que nous commencions à discuter du lycée. J'apprends qu'il a passé une classe, qu'il compte faire des études supérieure pour devenir avocat et qu'il aurait rêvé d'être astronome mais que sa mère voulait, pour lui assurer un bon avenir, un métier concret. Ce qui nous fait un point de plus en commun et je pense que nous avons tellement encore. Les cours vont bientôt reprendre, je range mes affaires puis nous nous levons et marchons vers l'aile ouest du bâtiment.   
    
**«  Bon... Tu m'attends ce soir ?** _Je lui demande, un léger sourire aux lèvres_.  **»**   
**«  Oui, évidement. »**   
**«  Ça marche. A tout à l'heure alors. »**   
**«  Louis.. ? »**   
**«  Oui ? »**   
**«  Merci... Pour ce midi, pour tout en fait. Merci de rester avec moi, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un fait cet effort. »**   
**«  Tu sais, je ne perçois pas du tout ça comme un effort. L'amitié, c'est naturel. »**   
    
  **I** l met quelques secondes à réagir avant que son visage ne s'illumine, je lui souris et lui rappel d'aller en cours au risquer d'arriver en retard. Il hoche la tête et marche rapidement dans le sens opposé au mien, je le vois déjà disparaître dans l'ombre avec son sac en bandoulière marron et ses cheveux rebelles. Et en le voyant si rayonnant, si débordant de vie, je me demande pourquoi je lui ai fait la misère pendant tout le début d'année ? Pourquoi j'ai été si cruel avec lui alors qu'il demandait juste un peu d'attention ? Quels motifs m'avaient poussé à faire du mal à un être aussi pur et aimable que lui ? La différence ? Je suis différent, j'aurai du l'accepter dès le départ et non pas le sous-estimer parce que je pensais que c'était le genre de personne à frimer par rapport à son intelligence, mais pas du tout. Au contraire. Il est à la fois ordinaire et original. Je ne sais pas comment le définir. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le cerner complètement un jour. Mais je pense que ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Qu'il en vaut largement la peine. 

 

 

*  *  *

 

 

  
_Point de vue externe ; Mercredi soir._   
    
  **Z** ayn venait de rentrer de deux épuisantes heures de son entraînement de football. Il aurait volontiers hiberné tout une semaine pour se remettre de ses efforts, tellement ses jambes lui lançait, mais les cours lui l'en empêchait. Sans compter que les révisions lui prenaient un temps fou le soir. Il posa son sac de sport au sol, ôta son tee-shirt et ses chaussures de courses avant de s'étaler sur son lit en poussant un long soupir. Tout allait mal en ce moment. D'abord sa gueule de bois du Dimanche matin qui lui avait valu une journée horrible et un mal de tête assommant, son meilleur ami qui semblait totalement l'éviter depuis quatre jours, il ne lui adressait même plus un _« bonjour »_ le matin ou un simple regard. Et puis ses notes. Si ce n'est les arts plastiques, ses moyennes tombaient en chute libre. Le seul point stable qui lui restait dans tout ce capharnaüm, c'était son petit ami. Liam était le seul à qui il pouvait encore s'accrocher. D'ailleurs, une fois avoir passé sa main sur son visage, il saisit son téléphone et composa son numéro. Il avait besoin de décompresser.   
    
**«  Hey sunshine ! »**   
**«  Salut Li'. »**   
**«  Oh toi t'as une petite voix, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »**   
**«  Si je te dis tout, c'est assez précis ? »**   
**«  Raconte-moi. »**   
**«  Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer...** _Soupira le métis_. »   
**«  Pourquoi pas par le début ? »**   
    
**L** iam avait toujours eu cette capacité de lui rendre le sourire. Peu importe la situation. Qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur, qu'il ait eu une journée épuisante, qu'il soit au bord des larmes... Ses mots étaient toujours choisis méticuleusement pour lui redonner le moral. Mais là, tout de suite, il avait besoin de ses bras, que ces paroles soient prononcées en face dans un murmure, et non par le biais d'un vulgaire téléphone mobile. Il aurait tellement aimé l'avoir auprès de lui à l'instant. Qu'il ait juste à lui envoyer un message pour qu'il se retrouve à l'entrée de sa chambre en moins de dix minutes, malheureusement, la réalité le frappait en plein visage. Et elle est beaucoup plus horrible qu'elle n'en a l'air.   
    
**«  Les études m'épuisent, j'ai des notes médiocres et j'ai plus l'envie de travailler. Pareil pour mes entraînements, en plus l'équipe joue mal en ce moment, on a perdu nos deux derniers matchs. Sans compter que Louis m'évite complètement. »**   
**«  C'est la fatigue. Tu seras bientôt en vacances t'en fais pas pour ça. Il ne t'a pas reparlé depuis Samedi ?**   **»**   
**«  Non, il se fait un trip bisounours avec un gars de notre lycée, j'sais pas à quoi il joue. »**   
**«  Qui ça ? »**   
**«  Tu le connais pas, mais je t'en ai déjà parlé il me semble. C'est un intello de première, qui s'habille comme mon arrière-grand-père tu vois ? »**   
**«  Ah oui, je me souviens. Mais... Essaye de parler avec Louis. »**   
**«  Je l'ai déjà fait. Il m'a sorti un long discours sur le fait que j'avais changé, qu'il ne me comprenait plus... Enfin des paroles à la Tomlinson quoi. »**   
**«  Depuis que je te connais, que vous connais, je ne vous ai jamais vu l'un sans l'autre. Vous êtes comme deux frères, vraiment inséparables. Vous partagez tout, et ça ne fait que commencer. Mais parfois, il faut prendre du recul bébé, peut-être qu'il a juste envie de souffler un peu. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne t'aime plus. J'en suis convaincu. Va le voir, parle-lui. Calmement, ne lui fais pas de reproche. Je sais que tu as peur qu'il te remplace, qu'il te laisse tomber, mais si tu essayes de t'expliquer avec lui je suis certain qu'il ne te rejettera pas. Tu es son meilleur ami, tu ne dois pas tout lui céder c'est certain, mais fais un effort pour comprendre son choix. Si ça se trouve, ce garçon est plus gentil que tu ne le crois. Ne te base pas sur des rumeurs ou des préjugés. Le regard ne fait pas l'homme mon ange. Réfléchis à ça. »**   
**«  T'es certain que tu veux pas devenir philosophe bébé ? »**   
**«  Zayn, je ne rigole pas. C'est sérieux ce que je te dis. Je connais Louis, moins que toi c'est sûr, mais je sais que s'il décide de te faire la tête ce ne sera pas lui qui fera le premier pas pour tout arranger. Il est têtu et bornée, mais tu as besoin de lui. Il a besoin de toi. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à jouer aux cons chacun votre tour. Je ne veux pas avoir à te ramasser à la petite cuillère tous les soirs parce que tu le vois avec ce garçon. Allez parler, comme des adultes. Pas en s'insultant ou en s'attaquant de reproches. Je lui enverrai un message pour lui en parler un peu si ça peut t'aider, mais je veux que tu ailes le voir demain.»**   
**«  Hm. »**   
**«  Amour... ? »**   
**«  Oui ? »**   
**«  Tu me le promets ? »**   
**«  Je...** _Le plus vieux poussa un soupir_. **Oui, je te le jure Li'. »**   
**«  Bon, c'est déjà ça. »**   
**«  Merci bébé, t'es merveilleux. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Je me pleins toujours, tu dois supporter mon sale caractère assez souvent et je trouve ça vraiment adorable ce que tu fais pour moi. Ça doit pas être facile. »**   
**«  Je ne suis pas facile à vivre non plus. »**   
**«  Faudra que tu me donnes ton secret pour toujours garder ton calme. »**   
**«  Je ne crois pas en avoir, je suis comme ça au naturel. Et quand vraiment ça ne va pas, je pense à toi et tout redevient apaisant. »**   
    
  **L** e métis poussa un soupir, forcé de constater que c'était le genre de paroles qui le touchaient directement à l'endroit sensible.  Il regrettait encore le début de leur relation où ils pouvaient se voir pratiquement tous les jours, où Liam venait passer la totalité de son week-end chez lui, où ils allaient en ville, au cinéma... Peu importe la destination, le lieu dans lequel ils se rendaient, l'important était qu'ils soient à deux. Ensemble. Et non séparés par des kilomètres. Ou par quelques heures de train.   
    
**«  Tu me manques... »**   
    
  **E** t c'était là toute la complexité de ses sentiments. Le manque prenait le dessus sur tout. Même parfois la présence de son meilleur ami n'arrivait pas à combler le fait que son copain n'était pas là, à ses côtés, à rigoler avec eux, à leur donner n'importe quel conseil sur n'importe quel sujet. Comme il sait si bien le faire. Une de ses grandes qualités, trouver une solution à chaque problème. Il était d'une force de caractère et d'une volonté sans pareil. C'était surement ce que Zayn préférait chez lui, ainsi que sa capacité à toujours avoir un cœur en or et une oreille attentive. Même à travers un téléphone. 

  
  **P** arfois, il se demandait si arrêter leur relation ici, à ce stade, ne serait pas la meilleure façon de mettre fin à sa douleur, à leur douleur, mais il se rendait bien vite compte que c'était une idée absurde. Parce que Liam était sa raison de vivre. Il était son souffle, ses battements de cœur,  son soleil le matin et sa lune le soir. Son tout. Et même si ça paraissait niait aux premiers abords, il s'en fichait, parce que c'était la réalité. Il la sentait brûler dans ses veines et se consumer dans sa poitrine d'adolescent qui connaissait son premier vrai amour. Mais également les peines de cœur qui allaient avec. Parce qu'il l'un n'existait pas sans l'autre Il l'aimait bien évidement, comme Roméo aimait Juliette, comme Jack aimait Rose, le seul inconvénient c'était que leurs histoires finissaient toujours dans le drame et la mort. Et puis... Il y avait la peur. La peur que la distance ne se creuse plus encore, et qu'il finisse par tomber dans le gouffre, dans les ténèbres, sans personne pour lui retenir la main. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre six** :

 

 _Mercredi après-midi._  
   
  **C** ela doit faire quatre jours que ma nouvelle relation avec Harry a débuté. Et chaque matin, j'ai l'impression de découvrir un autre moi, un modèle plus évolué et compréhensif. Je ne dis pas que je suis le parfait ami, loin de là, mais j'ai l'impression que m'être ouvert à quelqu'un de différent de moi m'a rendue... Mieux. Et puis, Harry est si simple d'esprit, je peux lui parler de n'importe quoi il trouvera toujours quelque chose à dire. Il est tellement cultivé, c'est impressionnant. Je l'apprécie énormément, mais de son côté, je ne sais pas. Il ne s'exprime quasiment jamais sur ses sentiments. Il peut me parler de Shakespeare pendant des heures sans jamais ne donner aucun détail sur ses émotions. Ou très peu.  
  
 **«  Bon, à demain Harry. »**  
 **«  Oui, passe une bonne soirée Louis. »**  
 **«  Toi aussi. Et révise pas trop. »**  
 **«  C'est comme si je te demandais de ne pas fumer trop alors que je sais que tu vas probablement consommer trois cigarettes dans la soirée. »**  
   
 **J** e ris et secoue la tête avant de rentrer chez moi. Au fond, il n'a pas tellement tort. Je monte directement dans ma chambre, laisse mon sac tomber au sol et m'allonge sur mon lit tout en prenant une manette de jeu-vidéos. Mon regard tombe sur celle à côté de la mienne, bleue, celle de Zayn. Je me rappelle encore quand on a dû économiser pour l'acheter, à l'époque où il n'y en avait qu'une, parce qu'on n'arrêtait pas de se disputer pour avoir la mienne. Ça remonte à quelques mois et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Des petits souvenirs heureux. Et c'est en y repensant que je me dis que je ne peux pas gâcher une amitié comme la nôtre. C'est vrai, on est si fusionnels lui et moi. On partage pratiquement tout, il a toujours été mon confident, celui à qui je disais mes moindres secrets le soir sous les couvertures ou le matin sur la route de l'école, et ce n'est pas la venue de Harry qui va changer ça. Ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Je soupire et saisis mon portable pour le rechercher. Toutes les fois où on s'est disputés, c'est toujours lui qui faisait le premier pas, parce que j'ai un sale caractère et que je ne supporte pas de reconnaître mes erreurs, mais ce soir, j'ai décidé qu'il en serait autrement.  
   
 **«  Allô ? »**  
 **«  Zayn ? C'est Lou. »**  
 **«  Mec, je crois que depuis le temps qu'on est amis j'ai eu le temps de t'enregistrer dans mes contacts non ? Et par la même occasion mémoriser ton numéro. »**  
 **«  Oui, c'est vrai que c'est bête. »**  
   
  **M** e sentant ridicule, je laisse échapper un soupir et m'assois en tailleur sur mon lit. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour présenter mes excuses, je crois même ne l'ai fait que très rarement. On me le reproche assez souvent d'ailleurs, de ne pas faire d'efforts, de me contenter de laisser les gens se sentir coupables, et je le sais. Je le reconnais. Mais je ne parviens à changer, et ce comportement risque de me faire perdre des amis. Et pire, mon frère.  
   
 **«  Je suis désolé. »**  
 **«  Je suis désolé. »**  
   
 **N** os deux phrases sont prononcées en même temps. Exactement. Après une longue minute de silence. Je peux entendre Zayn rire à travers le combiné et rien que ce son me réchauffe le coeur. Je souris à mon tour mais c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser de côté, l'ignorer pendant des jours simplement parce qu'il s'est comporté en gamin. Puisque... J'ai fait pareil.  
   
 **«  Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de message après la fête, juste pour te dire que j'allais bien au moins, mais j'étais énervé contre toi et tu me connais quand je suis comme ça, je... »**  
 **«  Ne te justifie pas Lou, je suis aussi fautif que toi. Voir plus. Tu as le droit d'avoir les amis que tu veux, là n'est pas le problème. En réalité.... J'avais simplement peur que tu me remplaces avec le premier venu. »**  
 **«  Premièrement, tu es mon meilleur ami Zayn, jamais je ne pourrai céder ta place à quelqu'un d'autre, je n'y jamais songé une seule seconde. Tu es le premier, tu passes avant tout le monde. Tu le sais. Et deuxièmement, Harry est un garçon vraiment sympathique. Il n'est pas hautain, et imbu de lui-même comme je le croyais, seulement... Différent. Il faut apprendre à le connaître, c'est tout. »**  
 **«  Désolé, je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter comme ça sur toi l'autre jour. Et Styles, je... Je ne le connais pas, alors je ne peux pas me permettre de le juger sur son apparence. »**  
 **«  Arrête de t'excuser. Oui, j'aurai dû raisonner comme ça dès le début, ça lui aurait évité des humiliations en plus. »**  
 **«  Tu sais, je pense que si vous êtes amis c'est qu'il t'as pardonné. A moins que ce gars soit masochiste. T'imagine en fait, c'est un psychopathe qui torture sa mère et a tué son père dans le passé ou un truc comme ça ! »**  
 **«  Et il cache un corps découpé dans son sac aussi ?** _Je ris_. **Un conseil Malik, évite les séries policières le soir avant de dormir. Ce n'est décidément pas bon pour toi. »**  
 **«  Je crois que je vais devenir flic. »**  
 **«  Je crois que je vais changer de pays avant que tu n'ait ton diplôme. »**  
   
  **E** t enfin nous rions tous les deux comme avant. On a jamais eu forcément besoin de grands discours et de beaux mots pour se comprendre lui et moi. On se comprend parfois sans même avoir besoin de se parler. C'est presque... De la télépathie en fait. Il lit en moi et je lis en lui, mais ça reste toujours approximatif bien sûr.  
   
 **«  Tu viens chez moi ce soir ? »**  
 **«  Non désolé, je dois garder ma sœur, mes parents sont partis dîner chez des collègues et comme d'habitude quand ils font un truc à deux ils me refourguent la petite. C'est vraiment chiant. Mais tu peux venir si tu veux ? »**  
 **«  Je vais devoir te dire non aussi, je dois garder la maison ce soir. Ma mère rentre tard du travail et si je ne suis pas là quand elle revient je vais me faire passer un savon. En plus, je dois ranger la vaisselle et laver ma chambre. »**  
 **«  Bonne chance mon gars. »**  
 **«  Oh oui, j'en aurai besoin. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas Vendredi soir chez moi, disons pour dormir tout le week-end. »**  
 **«  Je vois avec mes parents et je te donne la réponse demain. »**  
 **«  D'accord**. _Je souris et me lève de mon lit_.  **Bon, je te laisse, j'ai des corvées à faire. »**  
 **«  A demain Lou. »**  
 **«  Bonne soirée Zayn. »**  
   
  **J** e raccroche mon portable en souriant, soulagé. Ce n'est pas notre première dispute, mais je pense que n'importe quelle amitié doit passer par des moments durs, de distance, pour prouver qu'elle est solide face à un obstacle. Peu importe sa taille. Et je sens, que Zayn et moi on arrivera toujours à escalader ce mur immense qui nous sépare pour se retrouver en haut et tombé tous les deux du même côté. Je pose ma console au sol et descends en cuisine laver quelques plats ainsi que les détritus que j'ai laissé traîner sur la table basse du salon. J'enfile ma veste à capuche, puisque manifestement il a l'air de tomber une averse depuis une bonne heure, et sors jeter les poubelles. Je la glisse dans la benne en métal et regarde par la même occasion s'il n'y aurait pas du courrier dans la boîte aux lettres. Factures, carte postale et magazine mensuel de mode pour ma mère. Je soupire et m'apprête à repartir quand j'entends éternuer derrière moi. Je sursaute et tourne la tête vers la maison voisine. Harry se tient assit sur le perron, abrité par le petit morceau de toit devant sa porte, un livre à la main. Je m'approche de lui en fronçant les sourcils.  
   
 **«  Eh... Tu fais quoi là sous la pluie ? Tu prends une douche ? »**  
   
 **I** l a l'air autant surprit que moi et sursaute avant de relever les yeux en fermant son ouvrage rapidement qu'il range dans son sac trempé. Il passe une main sous son nez rouge et secoue la tête. On dirait un enfant de six ans, et entendre sa voix légèrement malade s'élever dans mes oreilles me confirme encore plus la chose.  
   
 **«  Ma mère n'est pas rentré, il n'y a personne chez moi, et je n'ai pas les clés. »**  
 **«  Tu n'as pas un double sur toi ? »**  
 **«  Elle n'a pas encore eu le temps de passer à la boutique pour les faire. »**  
 **«  Et elle rentre à quelle heure ? »**  
 **«  Je ne sais pas. Quand je suis parti ce matin elle dormait encore, normalement elle devrait être rentrée depuis quatorze heures. »**  
 **«  Regarde sur ton portable des fois où elle t'aurait prévenu ou... »**  
 **«  Il est à l'intérieur. Je l'ai oublié. »**  
 **«  Tu ne vas pas rester sous la pluie toute la soirée quand même. Viens, rentre te réchauffer chez moi et t'en profiteras pour lui téléphoner. »**  
 **«  Oh mais non, je ne veux pas déranger, je.. »**  
 **«  Harry...** _Je soupire._ **Ma mère ne rentre que tard dans la soirée et là je commence à devenir aussi détrempé qu'une éponge, alors suis moi. Ce n'est pas une proposition mais une obligation. »**  
 **«  Je... D'accord. »**  
   
  **I** l ferme son sac qu'il dépose sur son épaule et se lève. Ses cheveux sont encore plus foncés et ébouriffés à cause de la pluie. Sans parler de ses lunettes qui sont couvertes de pluies. Nous marchons rapidement sous l'averse, et je le laisse passer pour se mettre rapidement à l'abri. La chaleur nous fait du bien, même si dehors il ne fait pas tellement froid. C'est simplement la pluie. J'enlève ma veste que je pose sur une chaise et invite Harry à faire de même puisqu'il a l'air trempé jusqu'aux os. Comme la fois où il a failli se noyer à la fête.  
   
 **«  Tu dois être gelé non ? Tu es dehors depuis qu'on est rentrés ? »**  
 **«  J'ai un peu froid, oui. Bah je n'ai pas les clés alors j'ai patienté. »**  
 **«  Harry Styles tu es complètement dingue.** _Je soupirai et posa sa veste détrempée près du chauffage_. **Va prendre une douche, je te prépare de quoi te réchauffer en attendant. »**  
 **«  Merci Louis. Vraiment. »**  
 **«  Ne me remercie pas pour une chose aussi normale. Tu es plutôt thé ou café ? »**  
 **«  Euh... Café. Noir. »**  
 **«  D'accord, je dois avoir ça. »**  
 **«  Et... Tu aurais... Des affaires sèches à me prêter ? »**  
 **«  Oui, bien sûr. Je t'apporte ça dans deux secondes. »**  
 **«  Merci encore. »**  
   
  **J** e soupire face à son énième remerciement tandis qu'il monte les marches pour accéder à l'étage où se trouve la salle de bain. Je vais rapidement chercher un paquet de café dans la cuisine que je fais passer avant de monter à mon tour dans ma chambre. Je fouille à la recherche de vêtements assez grands pour moi, afin que mon invité ne se sente pas à l'étroit dedans. Une fois chose faite, je me dirige vers la salle de bain, je toque à la porte fermé et après l'accord de la voix grave derrière celle-ci je l'ouvre et dépose les vêtements sur une chaise.  
   
 **«  J'espère qu'ils seront à ta taille, je ne pense pas avoir plus grands. »**  
 **«  Ça ira parfaitement, merci. »**  
 **«  Tu pourras faire sécher tes vêtements sur le chauffage juste derrière toi, et si jamais ils sont encore humides d'ici ce soir, tu pourras me rendre les miens demain. Il n'y a aucun problème. »**  
 **«  D'accord, mais tu sais au pire j'habite juste à côté. »**  
 **«  Il suffit d'un coup de vent pour tomber malade. »**  
 **«  Pas faux. »**  
 **«  Bon... Je te laisse te laver. A tout de suite. »**  
   
  **I** l hoche la tête et je quitte la pièce en fermant la porte derrière moi. Une fois dans la cuisine, je commence à ranger la vaisselle sale d'hier soir qui traîne dans l'évier puis je nettoie la table et le plan de travail. Quand ma mère rentre tard du travail, c'est toujours à moi de m'occuper des tâches ménagères et ça dépend des semaines. De l'une à l'autre elle peut changer complètement d'horaires. Parfois, je suis déjà endormi quand elle rentre ou alors elle part tôt le matin et je somnole encore. Du coup, elle et moi, nous ne parlons pas vraiment. On ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, on n'échange rien. Pourtant, j'aimerai lui parler de mon père, du fait qu'elle se laisse trop marcher sur les pieds mais souvent elle abrège la conversation en disant qu'elle est fatiguée ou alors ça se finit en dispute. Je déteste ces moments-là, et on ne peut pas vraiment compenser avec des instants de complicité puisqu'on ne partage pratiquement rien. Si ce n'est cette maison.  
  
  **J** 'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir mon propre appartement, même si je dois le partager avec un colocataire, ce sera surement moins pire qu'avec ma mère. Peut-être que je pourrai emménager avec Zayn, nous trouver un endroit pas très chère, mais lui est beaucoup trop attaché à sa famille même s'il passe son temps à la critiquer. Ses parents le voient encore comme un petit garçon, alors que les miens me prennent la tête parce que je ne suis passez responsable et mûr pour mon âge, et ses sœurs l'affectionne plus que tout tandis que moi... Je suis fils unique. De toutes manières, je n'aurai jamais eu la force de m'occuper d'une personne en plus, déjà que prendre soin de moi-même c'est compliqué... Mon père n'est jamais là pour me donner un exemple masculin et des repères et ma mère ne s'inquiète même pas de savoir comment se déroule ma vie. Dès que je commence un peu à lui parler de moi, de mon lycée, de mes amis, elle fait la sourde oreille et prétexte qu'elle est occupée. Il n'y a qu'elle et son image qui compte. Son image de femme intelligente, soignée, raffinée et ayant un emploi très bien payé et placé. Elle ne m'a jamais présenté à un seul de ses amis ou collègue et je commence à comprendre qu'elle a honte de moi. De mon apparence, de mon état d'esprit. De tout ce qui me constitue.  
   
 **«  Louis.... Ça fait cinq minutes que tu laves la même assiette, je crois qu'elle est propre non ? »**  
   
  **J** 'étais tellement absorbé dans mes pensées que je n'ai même pas remarqué la présence de Harry dans la cuisine, il se tient près de la table et me regarde avec une once d'interrogation dans les yeux. Je secoue la tête et pose l'assiette maintenant étincelante dans l'égouttoir. Il doit me prendre pour un idiot. Je prends une tasse dans un des tiroirs afin de lui servir son café noir qu'il m'a demandé. Je lui pose sur la table, il me remercie encore une fois et je lui adresse un fin sourire avant de me préparer un thé.  
   
 **«  C'est une drôle de situation hm ? »**  
 **«  Quoi donc ?** _M'interroge Harry, les sourcils froncés_.  **»**  
 **«  La dernière fois que tu es venu chez moi je t'ai sauvé de la noyade et là c'est encore à cause de l'eau que tu te retrouves ici. »**  
 **«  Ne te vexe pas mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me rappeler de ça. »**  
 **«  Je comprends... Greg et James te parlent encore ? »**  
 **«  Non, ils m'ignorent complètement ou me lance des petites moqueries par moment. Comme avant, je dirais. Et c'est presque mieux.  »**  
 **«  Tu devrais te défendre Harry. »**  
 **«  Je préfère ne rien dire, je n'ai pas tellement envie de me faire plonger la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes ou des trucs comme ça. »**  
 **«  Mais ce n'est pas juste, aucun être humain n'a le droit de se faire traiter de la sorte que ce soit pour sa couleur de peau, ses styles vestimentaires, son orientation sexuelle ou je ne sais quelle autre détail. On est censés être tous égaux non ? Et pourtant il y a encore des imbéciles qui s'amusent à rabaisser les plus faibles plus bas que terre. Ce n'est pas en ignorant les insultes qu'on les contourne, au contraire. Tu les enterre en toi, mais tu sais, elles finiront par ressortir et elles te détruiront. Ne les laisse pas te ronger. Rebelle toi, fais-toi entendre. »**  
 **«  Louis, je ne suis pas comme ça. Peut-être que toi si, mais je ne suis pas aussi fort. Je... Je préfère que la situation reste ainsi plutôt que l'aggraver. C'est comme si... Comme si rien ne s'était passé, ni la fête, ni ma presque noyade, et... Ça me convient. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir plus encore la risée de tout le lycée. Dans un an, je ne serai plus ici, tous ces gens je les aurais oubliés, ils seront derrière moi, et j'avancerai en laissant tous les mauvais souvenirs dans cette ville, entre ces murs. Ce n'est pas un problème, je t'assure. »**  
 **«  Alors tu comptes te laisser marcher sur les pieds pendant encore des mois ? »**  
 **«  C'est le meilleur moyen, je... Je ne veux plus en discuter. Je dois appeler ma mère. »**  
   
  **A** près avoir hésité, je soupire et lui indique le téléphone dans le salon. Il me remercie, le prend et s'assoit dans le canapé. Je reste dans la cuisine pour lui permettre d'avoir un peu d'imité, même si d'ici je peux entendre quelques mots ou sa voix. De mon côté, je n'arrive pas à encaisse le fait qu'il veuille se laisser rabaisser de la sorte. Même s'il n'est pas fort, il peut au moins se défendre, pas forcément avec les poings mais avec les mots. Je sais qu'il en a la capacité mais il a juste... Peur. Peur d'affronter l'ennemi. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas dans les livres qu'on apprend à se battre, c'est dans la réalité. Et il ne l'a pas encore compris, ou du moins il ne veut pas essayer. Il préfère la simplicité et se cacher derrière ses livres. Mais au fond, je ne lui reproche pas parce que le monde est vraiment cruel parfois. On en a eu la preuve il y a peu de temps lorsqu'il a failli mourir noyé.  
  
  **U** ne fois que je n'entends plus aucun bruit au salon, je quitte la cuisine pour le rejoindre. Il pose le téléphone sur la table basse et lève les yeux vers moi. Quand bien même ils sont cachés derrière ses grosses lunettes, mais ça lui donne un côté enfantin qu'on ne peut que trouver attachant.  
   
 **«  Alors ? »**  
 **«  Elle n'avait pas pu me prévenir, son patron lui a demandé de faire des heures supplémentaires parce qu'il n'avait personne pour remplacer une de ces collègues malades. Mais vu qu'elle est payée le double elle a accepté, elle ne l'a su que ce matin. Et j'étais en cours. Elle rentre vers vingt heures. »**  
 **«  Reste ici en attendant. »**  
 **«  Tu es certain que ça ne te dérange pas ? »**  
 **«  Ma mère travail tard, elle ne rentrera pas avant au moins vingt-trois heures. Puis elle t'adore, alors elle sera ravie de te voir à la maison. »**  
   
  **F** inalement, Harry acquiesce après mes nombreuses tentatives de supplications. Je suis content d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Il faut dire que généralement, le Mercredi Zayn reste s'occuper de sa sœur étant donné que ses deux parents travaillent et sortent souvent après le soir. Du coup, je me retrouve seul tout le long de l'après-midi. Je dois avouer que d'un côté ça a ses avantages parce que je n'ai pas d'ordres à exécuter ou bien d'heures précises auxquelles je dois impérativement manger. Mais on s'amuse mieux à deux. Enfin du moins c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce je vois le bouclé ouvrir un livre qu'il vient de sortir de son sac. Je souris légèrement et secoue la tête avant de lui proposer de plutôt regarder un film ou jouer à un jeu vidéo. Il me précise qu'il n'est pas tellement doué pour les jeux à part les échecs ou les dames. Bizarrement, je m'en doutais.  
   
 **«  Je te propose un truc, on va jouer à un jeu vidéo très simple, parce que je n'ai pas d'échec chez moi, et celui qui perd la partie doit répondre à une question de l'autre. Et ainsi de suite. »**  
 **«  C'est bizarre comme jeu.. »**  
 **«  Tu as qu'à voir ça comme une manière de mieux apprendre à se connaître. Mais si jamais je pose des questions trop personnelles ou indiscrètes tu me le dis d'accord ? »**  
   
  **I** l hoche la tête. Je lui fais alors signe de me suivre dans ma chambre puisque ma console est branchée à la télévision là haut. Je file directement lancé le jeu pendant que lui s'installe sur le lit. J'allume ensuite une petite lampe sur ma table de chevet pour avoir un minimum de lumière. Après cela, je ramène deux manettes avec moi sur le lit, je m'allonge sur le ventre afin d'être face à l'écran et en tend une à Harry. Il hésite un instant avant de la prendre. Je lui explique ensuite les bases du jeu, ce n'est simplement qu'un duel de course de voiture. Le plus rapide gagne. Il n'y a pas de triches ou de violence. Du moins pas beaucoup. Je trouve cela équitable. Après lui avoir montré les astuces et un exemple de course, nous démarrons. Le jeu commence enfin. Je pensais que ce serait un bon moyen d'à la fois se divertir et se parler. Le résultat est celui que j'espérais. Harry perd la première course, je peux l'entendre râler. Je souris et met la partie sur pause quand nos scores s'affichent.  
   
 **«  C'est de la triche, je ne sais pas jouer à ce genre de jeu moi. »**  
 **«  Si on avait joué aux échecs j'aurai pu dire pareil. Ne sois pas un mauvais perdant, tu es excellent en tout, tu peux bien me laisser cette victoire-là. »**  
 **«  Bon...** _Il soupira et je ris une fois de plus._ **Pose ta question. »**  
 **«  Hm. Tu n'as pas des lentilles ? »**  
 **«  Dans mon sac, si, mais... Pourquoi cette question ? »**  
 **«  Non mais c'est juste que... Je te trouve mieux sans. »**  
 **«  Ah ?** _Il rougit._ **»**  
 **«  Ça te dérange de les mettre ? Pour ce soir au moins. »**  
 **«  C'est une question normalement _._** _Dit-il en souriant doucement_.  **»**  
 **«  S'il te plait Harry, ça me ferait plaisir. Vraiment. »**  
   
  **I** l soupire faiblement puis se lève avant d'aller fouiller dans son sac de cours, il me demande où se trouve la salle de bain, je lui indique la pièce à côté, il s'y réfugie pendant quelques minutes avant de revenir. Ses lunettes entre les mains qu'il va ranger dans leur boite avant de venir s'assoir à côté de moi. Timide. Assez mal à l'aise. Son visage paraît beaucoup plus fin. Je détourne le regard et active les manettes lorsqu'il me rejoint dans le lit. Nous commençons à jouer. Il perd encore une fois.  
   
 **«  Deuxième question. T'énerve pas ou te vexe pas hein, mais... Pourquoi tu t'habilles comme ça ? »**  
 **«  Je... Je ne sais pas. »**  
 **«  Tu n'as jamais pensé à changer de style ? »**  
 **«  Je ne sais pas, non. Je suppose, je n'ai jamais... Osé. »**  
 **«  Tu penses que tu aimerais devenir quelqu'un d'autre en apparence ? »**  
 **«  Louis, ça fait plus d'une question-là... »**  
 **«   Tu pourras m'en poser autant que tu veux quand tu gagneras. »**  
 **«  Oui, j'aimerai changer.** _Il souffle et baisse la tête_ **. Les moqueries m'agacent mais... Je ne sais pas ce qui me conviendrait. »**  
 **«  Tu veux de l'aide ? »**  
 **«  Vraiment ?** _Il se retourne vers moi, étonné_. »  
 **«  Oui, j'aime aider les gens pour choisir leurs vêtements. »**  
 **«  C'est vraiment gentil mais... Je ne veux pas avoir le même style que toi, enfin il est bien c'est pas ça, mais c'est trop... Original pour moi, tu vois ? »**  
 **«  Je comprends. T'inquiète pas je n'allais pas te transformer en gothique non plus. Juste un petit relooking. Déjà, ne plaque plus tes cheveux en arrière, les boucles te vont nettement mieux. »**  
«  Merci.. »  
   
  **I** l rougit encore. Je m'allonge sur mon ventre afin de mieux voir l'écran de télé, lui reste en tailleur. Je pense que les slims lui iraient bien, c'est un garçon fin, et ça mettrait son corps en valeur, puis les chemises lui vont bien aussi, mais autant mettre tout de suite à la poubelle les pulls à grand-père et les souliers d'écoliers. Les converses, ou des boots lui conviendraient parfaitement. Après, il faut que ça lui plaise aussi. Je ne veux pas le forcer à porter des vêtements qui ne lui plaisent pas. Je sais qu'il n'a pas une bonne estime de lui physiquement, et que les remarques des autres ne l'aident en rien, mais je veux qu'il s'assume. Qu'il comprenne qu'il peut être beau, encore plus que maintenant. Je reporte mon attention sur l'écran, le jeu recommence, et à mon grand étonnement, c'est lui qui gagne la partie.  
   
 **«  Bien joué Styles ! »**  
 **«  La manette devait être contrôlée je pense, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait ça. »**  
 **«  En tout cas c'est à ton tour de poser des questions. »**  
 **«  Oui !** _Il sourit comme un enfant, c'est vraiment beau à voir_ **. Pourquoi tu me détestais en début d'année ? »**  
   
  **L** a question me pose un froid. J'ai l'impression de prendre une claque. Je reste silencieux quelques secondes. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, c'est à mon tour de me sentir gêné par la situation. Lui, me regarde et attend ma réponse avec impatience. Qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien lui dire moi ? Je ne sais même pas complètement les raisons de cette haine. Mais il a besoin de la vérité et je le comprend.  
   
 **«  Désolé. J'ai vraiment été ignoble avec toi. Je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai pu te dire. Ce que les gars de l'équipe ont pu te faire, je trouve ça vraiment enfantin et con. Pour moi les blagues s'arrêtaient à se moquer de ton style, pas à jeter tes affaires dans des poubelles ou te faire du mal physiquement. Et déjà je trouvais ça vraiment répugnant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agis comme ça. Tu étais si... Parfait. Tu as un an de moins que moi, et tu t'es déjà construit un avenir solide, moi je sais même pas ce que je prévois pour demain. Tu vois ? T'as quelque chose de concret, mais j'ai... Je n'ai rien. Tu vas surement passer en fac l'année prochaine, et moi je vais redoubler. C'est sûr. Ma mère n'arrêtait pas de te prendre comme exemple afin que je devienne aussi intelligent et ambitieux que toi. Mais ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne peux pas. Je veux être différent. Au fond, ce n'était pas vraiment contre toi, mais plutôt contre moi. Je me détestais et j'ai passé ma haine sur toi. C'est compliqué je sais mais... »**  
 **«  Non, je comprends. Ne t'excuse pas, j'avais juste besoin de savoir parce que... Parce que j'ai tout fait pour qu'en s'entendre, pour qu'on devienne amis. Et j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal tu vois ? »**  
 **«  Ce n'est pas toi Harry. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, de vraiment sympathique. Tu es intelligent et cultivé. En fait, tu avais juste besoin de quelqu'un mais j'étais trop aveuglé par ma haine pour le voir. J'aurai du venir vers toi avant, ça aurait évité tout ça. »**  
 **«  La soirée ce n'était pas de ta faute, j'ai voulu y aller par moi-même. Pour je ne sais quelle raison stupide d'ailleurs. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien. J'ai simplement voulu faire le malin, m'intégrer et je pensais que ce serait un bon moyen. Je n'ai pas réfléchis sur ce coup-là. Et... Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je te dois tout alors... Faisons comme si rien avant cela ne s'était passé. On repart à zéro, on efface tout, d'accord ? »**

 

 

**J** e lui souris et hoche la tête. Il me tend la main pour conclure notre pacte, je secoue la tête et m'approche de lui afin de le prendre dans mes bras. Il met quelque secondes avant de s'en rendre compte. Il est étonné de cet élan je crois. De mon côté, je suis heureux. Heureux qu'il me propose une telle opportunité alors que je lui ai fait subir les pires misères et les pires moqueries en début d'année. Je pensais qu'au fond il ne me pardonnerait jamais, qu'il m'en voudrait toujours un peu. Mais quand je sens ses bras passer également – avec douceur- autour de ma taille, je sais que tout a changé. Nous allons effacer nos mauvais démons, tout ce qui nous hantent et allons écrire notre propre histoire. Une nouvelle, et bien meilleure cette fois-ci.

 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre sept**_ :

 

 _Vendredi soir._  
 _  
_  
**D** epuis sa venue chez moi, Harry ne cesse de me remercier pour mon aide. Cela doit faire au moins la trentième fois, et ça me fait toujours autant rire. Ça me parait normal d'aider un ami, et quand je lui ai dit ces mots j'ai vu son sourire s'élargir et ses yeux s'illuminer comme jamais. Ce garçon n'a pas l'habitude des compliments. Et c'est bien dommage. A peine était-il rentré chez lui Mercredi soir que le lendemain, il revient toquer à ma porte pour me rapporter mes vêtements propres. J'ai pu constater que depuis que je lui ai fait la remarque, il laisse ses cheveux au naturel et les boucles lui donne un côté enfantin. Malheureusement, il n'est pas encore prêt à troquer les lunettes pour les lentilles. Mais c'est déjà un bon début. Vaut mieux avancer à petit pas.  
  
  **C** e soir je l'emmène au centre commercial comme prévu, pour faire ma critique de mode afin de juger quel style lui conviendra le mieux même si j'ai déjà des idées fixes en tête depuis ma proposition Mercredi. Lui à l'air tout excité, il ressemble à un enfant qui ouvre ses cadeaux le matin de Noël, il me pose pleins de questions et me demande des renseignements alors qu'on vient à peine d'arriver en centre-ville et que nous n'avons même pas encore visité un seul magasin. Finalement, nous rentrons dans la première boutique de vêtements sur laquelle nous tombons, nous faisons le tour des rayons. Enfin surtout moi, je touche à tout, lui met devant son corps pour voir si ça lui irait. Il reste à côté de moi et regarde. Je suis concentré dans ce que je fais. Il me précise sa taille de jean, je lui en trouve un qui lui ira surement bien. Je lui prends ensuite une chemise à carreau noir et rouge et nous filons à la cabine d'essaye. Il s'enferme et se change. Il met pas mal de temps ou peut-être que c'est moi qui trouve ça long parce que je ne tiens presque plus en place. Je suis impatient, et le résultat final, lorsqu'il tire le rideau, est tout ce qu'il y a de plus plaisant. Mon cœur en prend un coup. J'ai l'impression d'être face à un autre homme. Il se mord la lèvre d'anxiété et se regarde dans le miroir. Je souris tandis que ses joues rougissent.  
  
 **«  Alors ? »**  
 **«  Ca me change. Tu... Tu en penses quoi ? »**  
  
  **L** e slim met parfaitement ses fines jambes en valeur et la chemise épouse ses hanches comme si c'était sa deuxième peau, la couleur de son haut met son teint en valeur, tout suit. Je lui réponds que ça lui va à ravir, il rougit et après réflexion décide prendre cette tenue. Il se change puis nous continuons notre tour du magasin, il prend plusieurs slims noir et bleu ainsi qu'une chemise à motif fleuris. Nous allons à la caisse, il paye et nous rendons directement à un magasin de chaussures. Nous avons dû en faire deux ou trois avant de trouver le modèle que je cherchais. Une paire de boots noirs. Il les essaye. Et même si elles ne suivent pas avec son pantalon actuel, elles lui vont très bien. Il va payer et nous faisons le tour de quelques magasins de vêtements encore. Je crois bien qu'il doit avoir une dizaine de sacs et maintenant, il sait quel style lui plait et lui convient le mieux. Il a l'air de s'amuser, mais surtout il va être plus à l'aise dans sa peau, et c'est le principal.  
  
  **N** ous sommes chez moi vers vingt heures. Je lui ai proposé Mercredi de passer le week-end chez moi, ainsi qu'à Zayn. Pour faire en sorte qu'ils se rencontrent tous les deux, histoire de se connaître un minimum même s'ils ne s'entendent pas forcément. Puis une petite surprise pour mon meilleur ami étant donné que j'ai invité Liam, il a su se libérer pour ce week-end. En attendant leur arrivée, Harry va se changer dans la salle de bain pour mettre un slim et un tee-shirt noir au motif des Rolling Stones, il m'a confié qu'il les aimait bien mais que c'était le seul groupe de rock qu'il écoutait. Il revint dans ses nouveaux vêtements et je dois bien avouer qu'un style différent peut totalement changer une personne d'apparence. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un nouvel homme face à moi, oui un homme et non plus un petit écolier studieux et timide. Il paraît plus apaisé, plus mûr et surtout mille fois plus attirant qu'avant.  Il vient directement m'aider en cuisine pour aller chercher de quoi grignoter et boire et pose le tout sur la table basse du salon. J'allume la télévision sur un match de foot d'Arsenal, sachant pertinemment que Zayn déteste cette équipe et qu'il râlera en la voyant jouer ce soir.  
  
 **A** fin d'être certain d'avoir la paix durant tout le week-end, ma mère est partie dormir chez mes grands-parents étant donné qu'elle ne cessait de me répéter qu'elle devait aller leur rendre visite. L'occasion idéale, non ? Et bien entendu juste avant de partir elle m'a fait un sermon pour me rappeler de ne pas faire une consommation excessive d'alcool, de ne pas ramener de la drogue et de tout ranger une fois que la fête sera finie. Je lui ai pourtant précisé qu'on ne serait que quatre. Mais bon, d'un côté je ne lui en veux pas de me le répéter parce qu'une fois Zayn et moi avons cassé un vase précieux auquel elle tenait particulièrement. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pour quelle raison puisqu'il était affreusement laid et vide. Peut-être un héritage ? Suite à cela elle m'avait punit pendant deux semaines de sorties. Donc ce week-end, j'ai simplement prévu des jeux vidéo, de la nourriture et quelques bières puis des films. Rien de bien méchant ou illégal. Puis il y a la mère de Harry dans la maison juste à côté si jamais ça tourne mal. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je ne veux pas c'est qu'il soit mis à l'écart. C'est mon ami et je ne le rejetterait pas même pour quelqu'un d'aussi important à mes yeux que Zayn.  
  
  **O** n toque à la porte d'entrée, le bouclé finit de disposer les chips dans les assiettes. Je pose la télécommande sur le canapé et me dirige vers l'entrée. J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur Liam, je lui souris et le serre dans mes bras. Je lui ai demandé de venir un peu avant Zayn afin qu'ils ne se croisent pas dans la rue ou sur la route, pour que la surprise reste totale.  
  
 **«  Salut Lou ! J'ai garé la voiture quelques rues derrière, Zayn ne passera jamais là-bas, du coup il y a rien à craindre. »**  
 **«  Tant mieux.** _Je le fais rentrer puis referme la porte derrière lui_ **. Comment s'est passé ton trajet ? »**  
 **«  Bien, un peu fatiguant mais je sais que je vais bien dormir ce soir. »**  
  
  **I** l me fait un clin d'œil en affichant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je lève les yeux au ciel ne préférant pas relever cette remarque et lui propose de se mettre à l'aise. Il ôte son gros manteau crème, ses gants et son écharpe qu'il pose sur le porte manteau. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mon meilleur ami en face de moi.  
  
 **«  Alors, ce nouvel ami tu me le présentes ? »**  
 **«  Oui, par contre il est plutôt timide donc évite les blagues salaces ou un peu gênantes tu vois ? »**  
 **«  Mais non enfin tu me connais voyons ! »**  
 **«  Ouais justement. »**  
  
  **J** e le vois soupirer et lever les yeux au ciel avant d'entrer au salon. Harry vient tout juste de poser les plats remplit sur la table basse, il relève la tête vers nous quand Liam prononce un grand et joyeux « bonsoir ! » et c'est vraiment quand il s'avance vers lui pour lui serrer poliment la main que je me rends compte de ce grande et fine taille. Avant, sa silhouette élancée n'était pas tant mise en valeur et je dois dire que je trouve ça vraiment attirant.  
  
 **«  Je m'appelle Liam. »**  
 **«  Et moi Harry. »**  
 **«  Ravi d'enfin te rencontrer. »**  
 **«  Enfin ?** _Demanda le bouclé en fronçant les sourcils_.  **»**  
 **«  Disons qu'on entend beaucoup parler de toi. »**  
  
  **L** iam se tourne vers moi en haussant les sourcils, je rougis comme jamais mais heureusement c'est à cet instant que Zayn décide de taper comme un bourrin à la porte. Si bien que j'ai peur qu'il ne la brise. Dieu seul sait combien de fois je lui ai dit qu'il y avait une sonnette pourtant. Mais au moins, il sauve la situation d'un malaise que je n'aurai pas apprécié. Je souris à Liam qui saute sur place tel un enfant, avant de se décider à se rendre enfin dans l'entrée. J'aimerai qu'il fasse vite avant que je ne me retrouve sans porte si possible.  
  
 **«  Tomlinson bouge ton gros cul je me caille les miches dehors ! »**  
  
  **N** ous pouvons entendre le basané crier de dehors comme si nous nous trouvions à l'autre bout de la ville. Heureusement que je ne vis pas dans un vieux coin paumé en pleine campagne sinon j'aurai bon à déménager avec lui. Liam lève un pouce en ma direction, je m'approche de l'entrée pour voir le spectacle suivit de Harry qui ne comprend pas grand-chose à ce qui se déroule. Finalement, la porte s'ouvre.  
   
 **«  Putain c'est pas trop tôt Lou je... Oh mon dieu ! »**  
  
  **E** n l'espace de deux secondes, le visage de Zayn est passé de blasé par la froid à une moue illuminé par la joie. Il monte rapidement les trois marches qui mènent à l'entrée et se jette littéralement dans le bras de son petit ami, il ferme tous les deux les paupières le temps de l'étreinte et finissent par s'embrasser à pleine bouche en plein milieu de mon entrée. Je soupire, un sourire aux lèvres quand même heureux de les voir réunit, et vais fermer la porte afin d'éviter au froid de rentrer. Je retourne aux côtés de Harry, il semble légèrement gêné et déconcentré face à la scène à laquelle il vient d'assister. Je l'entraîne dans le salon afin de laisser les deux tourteaux se retrouver quelques minutes, et lui expliquer.  
  
 **«  Zayn et Liam sont en couples depuis deux ans. »**  
 **«  Je croyais que Zayn était hétéro... »**  
 **«  C'est ce que tout le monde dit et ce qu'il veut faire croire au lycée. Tu sais, pour son image et garder son couple à l'écart des jugements. Mais il assume, c'est simplement qu'il est très protecteur envers Liam, il ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive de mal. »**  
 **«  C'est normal. Je ferai pareil à sa place. Protéger la personne qu'on aime c'est important. Mais du coup... Toutes les filles croient pouvoir avoir une chance de sortir avec lui, il y en a plusieurs dans ma classe. »**  
 **«  On a discuté lui et moi, et il a prévu de faire son coming-out à ses parents et au lycée en fin d'année. Mais ce n'est pas facile, il a peur de se faire rejeter par sa famille et je le comprends, sa mère est très portée sur la religion et son père est assez strict. Mais peu importe ce qui lui arrive, je serai prêt à l'accueillir si jamais il se fait renier. »**  
 **«  Le pauvre. Il a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir comme ami. T'es quelqu'un de très ouvert d'esprit et de merveilleux envers les autres. »**  
 **«  Je fais simplement ce qu'un meilleur ami doit faire tu sais, je le connais comme le fond de ma poche. Depuis gamin. Quand il va mal je le sais, et il déprimait en ce moment de ne pas pouvoir voir Liam, c'est pour ça que je l'ai invité ce soir. Mais tu vas voir, ils sont adorables.** _Je lui souris et il fait de même._ **Mis à part quand ils se roulent des pelles sur mon canapé. »**  
  
  **H** arry se met à rire doucement tandis que les deux amoureux dont leur entrée dans le salon. Zayn a enlevé sa veste en cuir et son bonnet noir qu'il a posé dans l'entrée. Il a le sourire aux lèvres et ça me fait plaisir de le voir si heureux depuis quelques semaines où il ne cessait de faire la tête. Il s'avance vers moi pour me prendre tendrement dans ses bras et embrasser ma joue avant de se tourner vers Harry, il fronce les sourcils mais sourit.  
  
 **«  Je ne savais pas que tu avais invité d'autres potes Lou, normalement Styles ne devait pas venir ? Mais bon, ravi de te... »**  
 **«  Zayn, c'est Harry. Harry Styles. »**  
  
  **J** e ne vous fais pas un dessin du visage du mon meilleur ami qui passe du sourire à l'étonnement total en quelque secondes parce que je crois que vous avez parfaitement anticipé sa réaction. Il reste quelques secondes muet, ébahit. C'est vrai que le physique de Harry a totalement changé, on dirait presque un mannequin actuellement. La transformation est radicale et surtout surprenante. Qui aurait pu croire à un tel changement ?  
  
 **«  Le... Le Harry Styles ? »**  
 **«  Oui, c'est bien moi.»**  
 **«  Il y a relooking extrême qui te sont tombés dessus dans la rue ou quoi ? »**  
 **«  Non, juste Louis. »**  
  
 Juste Louis. Cette phrase me fait sourire, je tourne le visage vers Harry et le contemple le temps d'une longue minute. Ses lèvres rosées qu'il humidifie en permanence, ses prunelles émeraude, ses boucles qui viennent lui caresser et lui épouser parfaitement le visage, son tic qu'il a de caresser ses lèvres avec son pouce quand il est concentré, ce qui par ailleurs lui donne un air ô combien séduisant, ses sourcils qui se froncent quand il réfléchit... En fait, j'ai une infinité d'exemple que je pourrai passer la soirée à citer, mais il me prendrait pour un psychopathe à le fixer comme ça et la voix de Zayn me ramène les pieds sur terre.  
   
 **«  Eh bien, je suis content de te rencontrer. Puis...** _Il haussa les épaules_ **. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur toi, ce que j'ai pu faire aussi. Personne n'a le droit d'être le martyr. »**  
 **«  Ce n'est pas grave, oublie ça. Comparé à l'équipe de foot vous n'avez pratiquement rien à vous reprocher. »**  
 **«  Tu as faillis mourir noyé quand même, j'aurai dû venir t'aider. »**  
 **«  Sérieusement, ne parlons plus de ça. Premièrement parce que je ne veux plus y repenser et deuxièmement parce que je veux tirer un trait sur cette histoire. J'ai fait la paix avec Louis et ça marche avec toi aussi. »**  
  
  **E** t c'est dans un accord commun qu'ils se serrent la main. Cette scène me donne chaud au cœur, moi qui pensait ne pouvoir jamais y assister ou du moins pas avant un long moment. Il y avait finalement de l'espoir, au fond je ne l'avais pas vraiment perdu, mais je connais Zayn et je sais qu'il est borné. Mais ce soir, il m'a beaucoup surpris. J'ai l'impression qu'il se comporte différemment quand Liam est là, que sa présence l'apaise et que du coup il devient plus sympathique. Il se laissa aller et deviens vraiment le meilleur ami que j'aime. Celui qui rigole pour n'importe quoi et s'adoucit **.**  
 **  
**  
 **U** ne fois leur réconciliation finie, nous nous rendons tous dans le centre du salon. Les amoureux s'installent blottit l'un contre de l'autre dans le canapé, Harry prend le se situant juste à côté surement parce que cette situation le met un peu mal à l'aise et au fond cela se comprend. Zayn et Liam sont du genre très câlin et il faut aussi ajouter le fait qu'ils ne se sont pas vus depuis un moment. Heureusement qu'ils n'habitent pas chacun à l'opposé du pays. Ce serait d'autant plus compliqué à supporter. Mais ils sont forts, tenaces, et je les admire pour ça. J'aimerai avoir un copain qui soit capable d'autant pour moi, qui puisse braver des kilomètres ou des heures de train pour me voir et me serrer dans ses bras, j'aimerai être aimé en retour, j'aimerai qu'on m'embrasse tendrement, qu'on me tienne la main dans la rue, j'aimerai ressentir ses frissons quand on me touche, ou ses papillons voler dans mon estomac quand on me regarde avec amour.... Ce sont ces sensations qui me manquent. Mais pour le moment ma plus longue relation n'a durée tout au plus que deux mois, et ce n'était que des garçons qui ne souhaitaient qu'un lien physique ou qui ne seront sûrement jamais prêt à s'assumer. Et je ne veux pas passer ma vie à me cacher, à enterrer mon amour sous un amas de mensonges et de faux-semblants. Ce que je veux c'est le vivre au grand jour. Je ne veux plus être partiellement heureux, je veux l'être totalement.  
   
 **«  Lou, soit tu me changes tout de suite cette chaîne soit j'explose l'écran de ta télévision. »**  
 **«  On a qu'à faire une partie de fifa.** _Proposa Liam en souriant._  »  
 **«  Harry n'aime pas les jeux-vidéo, je ne veux pas lui imposer ça, et en plus on n'a pas assez de manette pour nous quatre. »**  
 **«  Alors...** _Mon meilleur ami réfléchit un instant et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage_. **On a qu'à faire une partie d'action ou vérité. Ça te va Harry ? »**  
 **«  Bien sûr. »**  
 **«  D'accord super ! Alors je commence... »**  
  
  **L** e temps que Zayn réfléchisse à sa question je rapporte des verres à table ainsi qu'une bouteille de jus de fruits pour Harry puisque je sais qu'il ne boit pas, et ne supporte pas, l'alcool. Surtout depuis la dernière soirée. Il me sourit doucement et me remercie d'un signe de tête. Je donne ensuite une bière à chacun de mes amis et m'assois en tailleur sur mon canapé, une bouteille à la main.  
  
 **«  Donc Tomlinson, tu es ma première victime ! »**  
 **«  Wow quel honneur**. _Je ris doucement tandis que j'avale ma première gorgée d'alcool._  »  
 **«  Action ou vérité ? »**  
 **«  Vérité. »**  
 **«  Bon... Tu penses quoi de Jason ? »**  
 **«  De qui ? C'est qui celui-là ? »**  
 **«  C'est le garçon que je t'ai présenté il y a deux semaines de cela quand on était sorti dans un bar. Tu ne t'en souviens pas... ? Brun, aux yeux bleus, assez grand et timide. »**  
 **«  Oh lui, je ne lui ai pas reparlé. Enfin il m'a passé son numéro mais je l'ai perdu et je n'avais pas tellement envie de le recontacter non plus. »**  
 **«  Totalement désespérant. Faut qu'on te trouve un mec Lou, ça t'évitera de toujours tenir la chandelle. »**  
 **«  Merci les gars mais je suis capable de me trouver quelqu'un de moi-même, et je me sens très bien tout seul pour le moment. »**  
 **«  C'est ce que tu dis ça... »**  
 **«  Bon, on passe à autre chose là ?** _Demandais-je en poussant un soupire, sur un ton d'agacement._ **»**  
 **«  Détend-toi Louis, on est ici pour s'amuser. »**  
 **«  Je le sais, mais ce genre de questions ne m'amuse pas du tout. »**  
 **«  Pardon. J'en pose une à Liam alors. »**  
  
  **T** andis que mon meilleur ami donne un gage à son petit ami, je soupire et tourne la tête vers Harry, il tient son verre de jus d'orange entre les mains, les sourcils froncés. Et ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas au courant de mon homosexualité. Je n'ai simplement pas réfléchis à ce détail et je me sens vraiment stupide. Il doit se dire que je ne lui accorde pas assez de confiance pour lui avouer cette partie de ma vie alors que c'est totalement l'inverse. Je suis capable de tout lui raconter parce que je sais qu'il ne me jugera pas, il m'écoutera, me conseillera mais jamais il n'omettra de jugement. J'admire cette qualité chez lui, parmi tant d'autres, que tout le monde n'a pas. Il est doué d'une grande réflexion et d'une grande intelligence, ce qui est rare de nos jours. Je lui souris doucement, en essayant de lui faire comprendre que je me livrerai à lui plus tard, et il me répond par un simple regard, en plongeant ses prunelles dans les miennes. Et je sais alors qu'il comprend. Parfois, les mots ne sont pas nécessaires. Pas quand les gestes suffisent.  
  
  **L** e reste de la soirée se déroule sans malaise, voir même dans le rire. Nous continuons ce petit jeu pratiquement jusqu'à minuit. Je dois avouer que Zayn est un maître dans l'art de trouver des questions ou des gages. Par exemple, il a demandé à Harry de nous montrer son visage sans cette grosse paire de lunette, même si je sais déjà à quoi cela ressemble, et il lui a avoué qu'il trouvait ses yeux vraiment beaux. Évidemment, comme n'importe quel compliment qu'il reçoit, cette remarque l'a gêné. Il a baissé la tête en piquant un fard. J'ai également dû défier mon meilleur ami sur un jeu de danse à la télévision, autant dire que je me suis pris la raclée du siècle. Maintenant, la table basse est remplie de miettes de gâteau, de boîtes de pizzas à moitié vide, de cadavres de bouteilles en tout genre, de verres, et paquets de nourriture en tout genre.  
  
 **«  Je crois qu'on en a perdu un. »**  
  
  **E** n effet, le métis s'est endormi, la tête contre le torse de Liam qui rit en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il nous sourit en spécifiant qu'il saura s'occuper de lui, je tourne la tête vers Harry pour savoir si lui aussi veut monter se coucher. Et je pense que je n'ai même pas besoin d'attendre qu'il se mette à parler pour avoir ma réponse puisqu'il se frotte les yeux en affichant un sourire fatigué. Je me lève donc et il ne tarde pas à me suivre. Comme je l'avais prévu, Liam et Zayn dormiront dans le canapé du lit et Harry et moi-même dans ma chambre. Tandis que je refais rapidement le lit, le bouclé s'éclipse dans la salle de bain et revient avec ses lunettes sur le nez et un des nouveaux tee-shirt qu'on lui a acheté. Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il ai accepté un tel changement, au fond ce ne sont que des vêtements mais nous avons eu la preuve qu'un simple slim et une chemise change toute une apparence. Ses formes sont pures, ses jambes fines et sa peau a l'air si douce, si soyeuse. Je suis assis sur le lit et il ne tarde pas à me rejoindre, son parfum vanillé m'envahit les narines et il me sourit timidement.  
  
 **«  Je suis désolé Harry. »**  
 **«  A propos de quoi ? »**  
 **«  Pour ne pas t'avoir parlé du fait que je sois gay, mais c'est juste que... »**  
 **«  Non attend Louis, tu n'as pas à te justifier, pas devant moi. »**  
 **«  Je te l'aurais dit un jour ou l'autre, simplement que je ne trouvais pas ce détail important. »**  
 **«  Moi je pense qu'on ne devrait pas mettre de nom sur une sexualité. Et je sais que ça fait cliché de dire ça mais... On ne tombe pas amoureux d'un sexe mais d'une personne. Alors que tu sois hétéro, bi, gay ou même zoophile ça ne change rien pour moi. »**  
 **«  Je n'ai jamais rien tenté avec n'importe quel animal je te rassure. Dis-je en rigolant, levant les mains en l'air en signe de paix. »**  
 **«  Tu m'en vois soulagé alors. »**  
  
  **S** es fossettes se creusent et j'ai tellement envie d'y passer mes doigts, de laisser mes lèvres s'y poser un instant. Sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Je reste un moment à fixer son visage joyeux, il doit me prendre pour un fou, mais je ne peux pas détourner le regard pour le moment. Au fond, même si on a pris le sujet à la rigolade, je suis heureux qu'il ne se soit pas vexé que je ne lui ai rien avoué sur ma sexualité avant. Il est si ouvert d'esprit, humain et intelligent que parfois ça me bluffe encore. Comme si je venais de faire sa connaissance. En peu de temps, je suis passé de la jalousie à l'admiration à son égard. Il a tout pour plaire. Même avec son ancien style. A commencer par ses yeux, ses pupilles émeraudes brillantes qui –et j'en suis témoin- vous couple le souffle au moindre contact visuel. En réalité, toutes ses émotions passent par ses yeux. La joie, la tristesse, la haine, la solitude, la reconnaissance, la surprise, l'amitié... Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là. En dehors de son physique tout ce qu'il y a de plus attirant, il possède des qualités morales aussi belles les unes que les autres. Son cœur en or avant tout, et je ne pourrai jamais trouver les mots justes pour le remercier, pour l'aide indirecte qu'il m'apporte. Alors au lieu d'en rechercher, je privilégie le geste à la parole et me réfugie dans ses bras. Il reste surprit deux petites secondes avant que je ne sente une de ses mains dans mon dos. Et finalement j'ai bien envie de parler un peu.  
  
 **«  Je suis un peu comme toi au fond Harry.. »**  
 **«  Comment cela ? »**  
 **«  Tu sais... Je comprends ce que ça fait de se sentir un peu à l'écart. J'ai...** _J'inspire un grand coup._ **Même si je traine avec beaucoup de gens au lycée, je n'ai... Je n'ai jamais osé leur dire que je suis gay. Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ce qu'ils risquent de me faire après, j'ai peur des représailles, j'ai peur qu'on me jette des regards lourds de sens, qu'on se moque. Et c'est un peu ce qui se passe avec toi. Non ? Je veux dire, personne ne te parle parce que tu es différent, parce qu'ils ne sont pas capables d'accepter la distinction. On doit constamment se fondre dans la masse pour ne pas être vu en mal. Et moi... J'ai dû me mentir et cacher une partie de ma vie pour me faire bien voir. J'ai un peu honte parce que... J'ai l'impression que faire ça c'est comme si je ne savais pas assumer. Alors que je me sens tout à fait à l'aise en sachant que je préfère les hommes tu vois ? Mais eux, ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ne font pas d'efforts. Ils sont coincés et enfermés dans leur monde. Il n'y a que mon meilleur ami et Liam, qui sont au courant. Et il m'aide à traverser ça, si on oublie le fait qu'ils essayent constamment de me trouver un copain**. _Je ris doucement avant de retrouver mon sérieux_. **Mes parents, enfin surtout ma mère, ne savent rien non plus, je n'ose même pas imaginer leur réaction s'ils apprennent que leur fils chéri aime les hommes. Mais parfois j'ai... Je suis tellement en colère contre eux, quand j'entends ce qu'ils disent sur les couples homosexuels, que... Que j'ai envie de les tuer. Tous. Aussi bien ceux au lycée que mes proches. Je craque, quand je rentre le soir et je me laisse simplement aller. J'ai tellement hâte que tout ça finisse, que je puisse enfin montrer qui je suis vraiment et pas me cacher derrière un mensonge. Mais je suis faible au fond... Ils croient tous que je sors avec une fille dans ma classe. Et ça fait mal... Tu vois, je te comprends Harry. Je sais ce que tu ressens à être mis à l'écart. »**  
 **«  Louis... Tu n'es pas faible. Je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps, mais de ce que j'ai pu voir, tu es quelqu'un de fort. C'est simplement que tu ne le sais pas encore. Et puis... Il faut te laisser du temps, tu n'es pas forcément obligé de le dire à tout le monde. Dans un an, tous ces gens prendront des chemins différents du tien, et te torturer pour ça ne sert à rien. Vie ta vie, ne te préoccupes pas de ce que peuvent penser ou non les autres. Ce qui importe, ce sont les personnes qui sont présentes pour te tendre la main et te venir en aide. Il y en aura toujours qui essayeront de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais il faut t'accrocher à ce qui te rend fort. Et toi, ce sont tes amis. Tu aimes les hommes ? Alors très bien, tu sors dans la rue, et tu prends la main de celui que tu aimes dans la tienne et tu souris. Tu l'embrasses si tu veux. Ce n'est pas interdit. Parce que rien autour à part lui n'a d'importance, pas vrai ? Parce que tu l'aimes et qu'il est ton univers entier, je me trompe ? »**  
  
  **J** e me détache doucement du corps du bouclé, il me regarde en souriant doucement, attendant ma réponse. Mais son monologue m'a laissé bouche bée. Je ne le pensais pas capable de dire cela, de dire des choses qui me semblent si vraies. Incapable d'aligner une phrase correctement, je lui dis simplement un « merci » même si je sais parfaitement qu'il n'a pas besoin de mots pour comprendre l'impact qu'ont ses paroles sur moi. Je me recale contre lui, contre sa peau chaude, et nous passons finalement la soirée devant une comédie américaine que j'ai dû voir au moins vingt fois. Mais nous ne voulons pas nous coucher pour le moment. Et je paris que ce doit être pareil pour les deux amoureux en bas. Harry se met à rire parfois, un son rauque et profond, je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il voit un film de ce genre. Lui qui ne doit connaitre que les documentaires scientifiques, historiques ou littéraires. La nuit est tombée depuis au moins deux bonnes heures, mon réveil affiche presque une heure du matin, mais je ne suis pas fatigué. On est tous les deux captivé par la télévision, enfin presque. La couverture au-dessus de nous, son épaule touche la mienne et je peux d'ici sentir son parfum. C'est une odeur agréable, addictive. Presque autant que mes cigarettes. Une question me brûle les lèvres depuis son monologue de tout à l'heure, mais je n'ose pas le lui poser de peur de le brusquer ou qu'il se braque. Mais finalement... Ma curiosité me pique à vif et je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps.  
  
 **«  Harry ? »**  
 **«  Oui ?** _Demande-t-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran_. **»**  
 **«  Tu... Tu es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu as déjà était en couple ? »**  
  
  **J** 'ai besoin de savoir, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais connaître la réponse m'intrigue. Il ne parle pas souvent de lui, et je dois avouer que ça me déstabilise un peu. Pour ma part, je n'ai eu que trois copains, et ces relations n'ont pas duré bien longtemps. A peine deux mois. Je vois le bouclé à côté de moi rougir et baisser la tête sur ses mains qui jouent nerveusement entre elles, et... Je trouve ça adorable. Je lui laisse du temps pour répondre, il n'ose pas me regarder. Même s'il sait que je ne le jugerais pas.  
  
 **«  Je...** _Sa voix tremble_. **Non jamais. »**  
 **«  Tu n'as jamais été amoureux ? »**  
 **«  Si, deux fois mais... Ce n'était pas réciproque, et je... Je suis trop timide, je n'ose pas aller... Aller demander. »**  
 **«  Ça viendra, t'en fais pas. Mais, tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un au moins ? »**  
  
  **I** l devient encore plus rouge, malgré qu'il n'y ait que la lumière de la télévision et de la Lune pour nous éclairer, je le vois. Il se mord la lèvre. Je devine que sa réponse sera négative sans même qu'il ne prononce un seul mot. Comment un garçon aussi beau et intelligent ne peut-il ne pas avoir encore vécu son premier baiser ? C'est impensable. Ses boucles soyeuses, ses grands yeux émeraude qui scintillent quand on lui fait un compliment ou qu'il regarde les étoiles, son corps fin, son innocence, sa timidité. C'est mon opposé, totalement. Aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Mais, ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ? Et j'ai envie qu'il sache ce que ça fait d'être embrassé, sans compter le fait que j'ai aussi envie de l'embrasser. J'hésite mais bouge légèrement pour m'assoir sur le côté, je le vois de profil, il lâche l'écran du regard et tourne la tête vers moi. Je m'approche de lui doucement, il fronce les sourcils et entre-ouvre les lèvres. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait peur, juste qu'il apprécie ce moment.  
  
 **« Laisse-toi faire, Harry. Fais moi confiance. »**  
  
  **M** on visage se rapproche du sien, j'entends sa respiration se bloquer par moment, il ne me lâche plus des yeux qui eux ils font des allers retours entre les miens et ma bouche. Au bout d'un long moment, mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes, je les sens frémir, il hésite et nous fermons les paupières en même temps. Ce qui se passe en moi me retourne totalement, je ne serai pas le décrire, c'est simplement beaucoup trop agréable et mon cœur bat vite. Nos respirations se rencontrent et se confondent, la sienne et légèrement mentholée et j'apprécie beaucoup. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je viens seulement de réaliser, en l'embrassant, que j'avais envie que ce moment se produise depuis longtemps. Quand je mets fin au baiser et me recule, je constate que ses rouges sont teintées de rouge. Ses pupilles brillent, son visage est encore proche du mien, je l'entends respirer encore difficilement sous notre dernier contact. Pourtant, un simple baiser...  
  
 **«  Désolé, je ne voulais pas te forcer, te brusquer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je.... »**  
 **«  Non, j'ai...** _Il rougit encore_. **J'ai bien aimé. »**  
  
 **S** a réponse me surprend, et il le sait puisqu'il baisse la tête pour fixer un point autre mes prunelles qui l'admirent. Je souris encore une fois et relève son menton pour que son visage me soit à nouveau offert. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, je trouve ça affreusement provocateur, et je ne peux m'empêcher de capturer sa bouche à nouveau. Cette fois, je m'autorise à le toucher doucement, parce que j'en meurs d'envie, mes mains glissent sur ses hanches, au-dessus de son tee-shirt noir. Il halète à travers notre baiser et je trouve sa sensibilité adorable. Lui pose une de ses mains dans mon dos mais n'ose pas aller plus loin, je le sens, il est encore trop timide. Mais je le comprends et ça ne me vexe pas du tout, au contraire, je trouve ce geste adorable. Ce baiser m'est déjà assez suffisant. Je laisse le temps faire les choses. Je ne veux pas le forcer non plus. Je me recule et laisse mes yeux traîner sur lui, admirer et imprimer chacun de ses traits. Il est magnifique et rien que pour cette simple raison je pourrai l'embrasser pour l'éternité.  
 


	8. Chapter 8

 

  
_Samedi matin._   
    
  **L** a lumière du jour me réveille, je grogne et mets quelques minutes à ouvrir les yeux et émerger totalement de mon sommeil. Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je passe une nuit aussi agréable et je n'ai qu'à baisser le regard vers la personne endormi dans mes bras pour en avoir la cause. Sa respiration est lente, sereine. Ses boucles retombent sur son visage, ses lèvres rosées s'entre-ouvre pour laisser entrer et sortir l'air, ses mains sont sur mon corps. Une sur mon tee-shirt, au niveau de mon torse et l'autre touche ma hanche droite. Si le paradis avait sa place sur terre et bien ce serait exactement ici. Dans ce lit, contre lui. Et je paris même que si je me concentre je pourrai entendre les battements de son cœur. Mais je me contente de profiter du fait qu'il soit là, si proche. Je pensais que cela n'arriverait jamais, ou beaucoup trop tard à mon goût, qu'on n'en resterait simplement qu'au stade d'amis, mais je pense sincèrement que nous sommes sur la bonne voie pour devenir plus ça. J'en ai même la certitude quand ses paupières s'ouvrent en papillonnant, et que quand son regard se pose sur moi et que ses lèvres se tordent en un sourire éblouissant. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander la permission que je les emprisonne des miennes quelques secondes tandis qu'une de ses mains vient se poser sur ma joue. Le genre de réveil que je n'ai pas vécu depuis longtemps.   
  
**«  Bonjour. »**   
**«  Bien dormi Hazza ? »**   
**«  J'avais un bon oreiller. »**   
**«  C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi seul. A part avec Zayn. »**   
**«  Tu es la première personne avec qui je suis aussi proche. »**   
**«  Même si je trouve ça ignoble pour toi, je suis ravi d'inaugurer la chose**. _Dis-je avec un sourire._   **»**   
**«  Disons que ça valait la peine d'attendre. Mais... Je ne suis pas du tout comme toi Louis, j'ai... Je ne suis pas certain d'être une bonne personne, certes je pourrai t'aider pour tes devoirs en littérature ou en sciences mais je ne connais rien aux relations amoureuses... »**   
    
**E** t cette phrase me fait sourire. Un mot me fait sourire. Relation. Il ne les choisit jamais au hasard, ils ont toujours un sens. Et cette fois je pense l'avoir saisi. Je l'espère du moins. Je lui ai offert son premier baisé hier, par simple expérience, mais pour moi c'est une toute autre histoire que je pensais être le seul à vivre. Pourtant, ses dernières paroles viennent de me prouver le contraire. A moins que je me trompe sur toute la ligne et que mes trois bières d'hier me donnent l'illusion d'avoir entendu tout ça. Tout ce que j'espère. J'ai besoin d'obtenir des réponses, d'en avoir le cœur nette quitte à ce qu'il soit brisé. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Alors, je m'allonge sur le côté pour lui faire face. Afin d'avoir son regard encré dans le mien.   
    
**«  Harry, est-ce que c'est une façon détournée de me demander... Qu'on soit ensemble ? »**   
**«  Je...** _Il rougit et commence à bafouiller._   **Je ne sais pas, je..... Je ne sais même pas ce que veut véritablement signifier « être en couple » tu... C'est tout nouveau pour moi. »**   
**«  Ne panique pas Hazza, on peut y aller petit à petit. A ton rythme si tu veux ? Tu sais, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas été en couple non plus, et c'est comme si j'avais tout oublié. Mais qu'on soit d'accord, je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit ok ? Si tu n'as pas envie de t'engager dans quelque chose de sérieux, tu peux me le dire. Je comprendrai. »**   
**«  Tu te trompes, je n'ai pas envie de laisser s'enfuir le garçon qui m'a donné mon premier baiser. Juste... Je ne sais pas exactement où j'en suis. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je tiens énormément à toi, parce que tu m'as remarqué, tu m'as sauvé de beaucoup de choses, et aussi parce que c'est la première fois que les sentiments vont dans les deux sens. Enfin... Je crois. »**   
**«  Tu me fais confiance ? »**   
**«  Evidemment. »**   
**«  Bien. Alors, ne réfléchis pas trop. Laisse tes sentiments parler un peu. On n'a pas forcément besoin de se poser d'étiquettes pour le moment, on le fera quand tu seras prêt. Quand le moment sera venu. »**   
**«  Je le suis, mais je ne veux pas que les choses aillent trop vite, qu'on précipite tout et qu'on se quitte au bout de quelques semaines seulement. Je ne veux pas de ça. »**   
**«  Moi non plus Harry... Tu penses te sentir prêt pour une relation sérieuse ? »**   
**«  Oui, je le suis, tant que je la partage avec toi. »**   
    
  **U** n sourire illumine mes lèvres. Et à peine deux secondes passent que ma bouche vient rencontre la sienne délicatement. Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'officialiser les choses tout de suite, nous avons tout notre temps devant nous. Mais j'en suis certain, parce que je le sens virevolter au fond de moi, que je me sens parfaitement bien et que ma place est avec lui. Dans ses bras. Peut-être qu'il ne sera pas l'amour de ma vie, et que d'ici un ou deux mois nous aurons rompu pourtant, il restera éternellement quelqu'un de spécial, et je vais tout faire pour ne pas laisser s'échapper cet être unique. Il est intelligent, timide et sublime. Je pense pouvoir construire quelque chose avec lui, peut-être pas un futur, mais au moins un peu de bonheur. Il le mérite, et moi aussi. Du bonheur et de l'amour.  

  
**C** e ne fut qu'au bout d'une longue demi-heure que nous décidons enfin de sortir du lit. Il s'éclipse dans la salle de bain afin d'aller prendre une douche et j'en profite pour aller fumer une cigarette dans la véranda du jardin. En passant, avec prudence dans le salon, je vois Liam encore endormi sur le canapé clic-clac, une couverture sur son corps. Zayn quant à lui devait surement être déjà levé depuis un petit moment étant donné qu'il s'est endormi comme une masse hier. Et assez tôt finalement. Je prends un paquet de cigarette sur la table basse encore sale et me rend à l'extérieur. En effet, ma supposition se confirme, mon meilleur ami y est aussi. Assit sur un bout de transat.   
    
**«  Salut Malik. »**   
**«  Bonjour marmotte. »**   
**«  Le canapé lit n'était pas trop inconfortable ?**   _Je demande en prenant place sur un siège à côté du sien._ **»**   
**«  Je ne sais pas trop en fait, Liam m'a servi de coussin pendant toute la nuit. Je lui ai grimpé dessus, il doit avoir le dos en compote. »**   
**«  Tu m'étonnes. »**   
**«  On a pas été trop bruyant rassure moi ? Parce que je ne voudrai pas gêné Harry alors qu'il nous connaît à peine. Il ne paraissait déjà pas trop dans son élément hier soir, bien que je trouve son changement remarquable. Alors si en plus il nous entend faire nos trucs. »**   
**«  Vous avez....** _Je n'essaye même pas de finir ma phrase et grimace_ **. Vous avez intérêt de nettoyer les draps les gars. Et non, on a rien entendu.** **Heureusement. »**   
    
  **I** l rit et tire sur sa cigarette tandis que j'allume la mienne. Le froid n'est plus aussi glacial qu'hier, mais je suis bien content que mon pull soit là pour me tenir chaud. Et encore, il n'a pas tellement neigé. L'herbe dehors a quelques coins verts visibles.   
    
**«  Et alors toi... C'était comment ta nuit, raconte ? »**   
**«  Pas aussi agité que la tienne, je te rassure. Il ne s'est rien passé... »**   
**«  Arrête de mentir Lou, je te connais. Vu comment Harry te dévorais des yeux pendant toute la soirée, il a pas du se contenter de dormir sur un matelas au sol hier, je me trompe ? »**   
**«  Non effectivement, il a dormi avec moi. »**   
**«  Et il ne s'est rien passé hm.. ?**  »   
    
  **J** e ne peux décidément pas lui mentir. C'est impossible. Il trouve toujours un moyen de me piéger. De mon côté, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Zayn est un garçon mystérieux de nature, il sait parfaitement bien tenir un secret, cacher ses émotions, d'ailleurs c'est surement pour ces raisons que ça fait deux ans qu'il se fait passer pour un adolescent tout à fait hétéro au lycée. Et personne ne l'a jamais soupçonné d'avoir une relation avec un quelconque garçon. Pourtant, s'ils savaient tous qui il est vraiment. La vérité sur sa vie amoureuse. Ils seraient choqués d'apprendre qu'il n'est pas un homme à conquête comme tous le pense. Ce serait tellement plus simple pour eux deux. Pour en revenir à moi, je ne peux que me résoudre à tout lui raconter. De toutes manières, il pourrait me conseiller, me venir en aide et me diriger. Etant donné que son couple tient à merveille. Ce ne peut être que bénéfique après tout.   
  
**«  On s'est embrassés. »**   
**«  Genre... Votre premier baiser ? »**   
**«  Oui. Enfin le sien, il n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant moi. »**   
**«  Et ensuite ? »**   
**«  Ensuite....** _Je hausse les épaules_. **On s'est endormi. »**   
**«  T'es sérieux là ? »**   
**«  J'allais pas coucher avec lui quand même ? Il n'est jamais sorti avec personne, c'était son premier baiser, et il était tellement... Timide. »**   
**«  Hm c'est vrai... Vous en avez pas parlé depuis ? »**   
**«  Si, ce matin. »**   
**«  Et... ? »**   
**«  C'est compliqué...** _Je soupire et tire sur ma cigarette_.  **Tout ça c'est nouveau pour lui, et je ne veux surtout pas précipiter les choses. »**   
**«  Mais il a aimé au moins ? »**   
**«  Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on prenne de décisions trop hâtives mais qu'il était prêt à s'engager dans quelque chose de sérieux avec moi. »**   
**«  Donc, vous êtes en couple ou pas ? »**   
**«  Je ne sais pas... Presque. Ou à moitié. J'ai pas vraiment posé la question en fait. »**   
**«  Louis,** _il se tourne vers moi et me regarde d'un air sérieux_ , **toi... Tu as envie d'être avec lui ? »**   
    
  **S** i j'en ai envie ? La question ne se pose même pas. Bien évidement. J'ai envie de pouvoir lui tenir la main dans la rue, j'ai envie d'embrasser ses lèvres et sa peau, j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras, j'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime, et des tas d'autres mots doux, j'ai envie de tellement de choses encore... Je sens qu'un lien peut se construire. Et j'ai envie d'essayer, même de réussir. Je ne sais pas encore si on peut parler de futur, d'avenir, parce qu'il faut déjà observer le présent, mais Harry est quelqu'un de bien. De bénéfique pour moi. Et rater ma chance avec lui reviendrait à rater un ticket vers le bonheur. A deux. Nous pouvons nous soulever mutuellement. Nous faire sourire. Nous faire rire. Nous aimer. Et peut-être que je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de rencontrer à nouveau quelqu'un comme lui. Il est unique. Il n'existe pas plusieurs Harry comme lui mais bien un seul modèle. Celui qui me convient, celui que je veux apprendre à connaître et aimer. C'est quelqu'un dont j'ai besoin. Quelqu'un d'intelligent et sensible à la fois. Quelqu'un qui me complète parfaitement malgré nos différences.   
    
**«  Bien sûr que je le veux, je.... Je l'aime. Beaucoup. »**   
**«  Alors dis-lui, je suis certain qu'il n'attend que ça. Il est timide, comme tu l'as dit, il n'osera pas forcément parce qu'il aura peur de mal faire. Il attend juste que tu fasses le premier pas. Prend un peu ta vie en main Tomlinson. Faut se lancer ! »**   
**«  Dit le gars qui a attendu un mois que son futur copain l'aborde**.  _Dis-je en rigolant tandis qu'il me donne un coup de pied pour que je tombe de mon transat._ **»**   
**«  Je ne lui avais jamais parlé avant alors que toi tu connais Harry depuis un petit moment ! »**   
**«  Te trouve pas d'excuse Malik.** _Je souris, sincèrement_. **En tout cas merci, j'essayerai d'appliquer ton conseil. Mais je vais quand même y aller doucement, je ne veux pas lui mettre la pression. Je vais le laisser réfléchir un peu. »**   
**«  Comme tu veux, mais attend pas trop non plus. C'est un beau garçon, il se fera vite aborder surtout depuis qu'il est devenu fashion-victim. »**   
    
  **J** e ris une fois encore et nous finissons notre cigarette en parlant de choses et d'autres. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Harry finit par descendre et nous débarrassons ensemble le salon et rangeons la cuisine alors que le métis s'occupe de Liam qui vient d'émerger difficilement de son sommeil. Il lui caressa le visage délicatement et lui apporte une tasse de café. Derrière ses airs réservés et durs se cache une vraie âme sensible, attentionnée. Et nous ne sommes que très peu à la connaître. Mais je dois l'avouer, Zayn a toujours été là, et ce même dans les pires moments. Par exemple, lors de ma première rupture, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à courir chez moi pour venir me consoler. Il a passé la nuit dans mon lit à me répéter que je méritais mieux, que ce n'était qu'un imbécile. C'est un peu le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. On a partagé tellement de choses ensemble. Aussi bien bonnes que mauvaises. Nous avons connus deux grosses disputes, l'une où nous nous n'étions pas adressé la moindre parole pendant une semaine. Avant de finir par craquer. Et une autre où on s'est pas mal criés dessus avant de faire la paix. Mais ce sont tous ces moments de conflits et de proximités qui ont construit notre amitié.

  **F** inalement je me tourne vers Harry qui ressui les dernières assiettes que j'ai lavé, ses boucles tombant sur ses joues et presque devant ses yeux émeraudes. Il sourit à quelques remarques des deux amoureux dans le salon et s'attaque maintenant aux verres.   
    
**«  Tu dois rentrer à quelle heure ce soir ? »**   
**«  Je ne sais pas, ma mère ne m'a pas imposé d'heure précise. Pourquoi ? »**   
**«  Parce que... J'aimerai qu'on puisse parler un peu, seuls, sans avoir deux adolescents amoureux sur le dos.** _Je ris doucement en montrant le salon de la tête_. »   
**«  Oh.** _Il sourit doucement_. **Tu... Tu veux parler de quoi ? »**   
    
  **J** e lis directement sur ses traits qu'il s'attend à quelque chose de grave, une mauvaise nouvelle. Alors que non, c'est tout le contraire. Je voudrai simplement qu'on parle du lycée, pour savoir comment allait se passer notre relation là-bas. Parce que ce ne sera pas simple pour lui, ça fait beaucoup de changements d'un coup. Il doit être un peu perdu. Et devant nos parents aussi. Puis... Eclaircir un peu notre relation peut-être.    
    
**«  Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas. Juste des détails. »**   
**«  D'accord. »**   
**«  Tu as faim ? »**   
**«  Un peu, oui. »**   
**«  Je vais demander aux garçons ce qu'ils veulent et je ramène de quoi manger d'accord ? Puis... Arrête la vaisselle, je ferai ça moi-même. »**   
    
  **I** l me sourit tendrement et j'en profite pour lui voler un baiser. Quand on est debout, je suis obligé de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour que mes lèvres atteignent les siennes, et voir même ma tête. Pour vous montrer à quel point ce garçon est grand, et ça le fait rire cet imbécile. Je lui tire la langue et il continue de me sourire en secouant la tête. Je pose une main sur sa joue rosée et la caressa doucement.   
    
**«  Et... Si tu restais dormir ce soir ? »**   
**«  Si tu veux, je vais prévenir ma mère aussi. »**   
**«  Fantastique ! »**   
    
  **C** 'est à mon tour d'affiche un grand sourire, je ne passerai donc pas la nuit seul. Et qui plus est, je la passerai avec celui que j'aime. Je me détache doucement de lui et pars au salon voir mes deux autres amis, lui ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre. Il s'installe dans un fauteuil en face du canapé lit où Liam est toujours allongé, à moitié affalé sur Zayn qui le tient contre lui en lui caressant le dos. Parce que oui, son copain est genre encore nu avec seulement une couverture lui couvrant le bas de son corps à partir des hanches. Tout à fait normal.   
    
**«  Liam tu iras t'habiller merci, au moins un caleçon quoi. Et vous me mettrez le linge de lit dans la machine histoire qu'ils soient lavés avant que ma mère ne revienne demain. »**   
    
  **S** ur ces mots, je retourne en cuisine préparer le repas ou plutôt le faire réchauffer étant donné que ma génitrice a tout prévu à l'avance. Pendant ce temps, Liam monte discrètement, la couverture autour de son corps, dans la salle de bain. Zayn et Harry eux sont toujours au salon l'un sur son téléphone et l'autre regardant l'écran de télévision qui diffuse un jeu télévisé. Finalement, le métis relève les yeux vers le plus jeune. Au fond, en le voyant, il comprend les raisons pour lesquelles sont meilleurs amis l'aime. C'est un garçon intelligent, attirant et ayant un certain charme. Évidemment, pour lui personne ne peut rivaliser avec Liam parce que c'est son copain et qu'il est au-dessus de tout le monde. Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible d'ailleurs puisqu'on accorde un rapport exclusif à l'être aimé, qu'on lui donne constamment la première place. 

  
  **Q** uant au bout d'une dizaine de minutes je reviens au salon, il ne manque plus que Liam. Je pose les plats sur la table basse maintenant propres et invite les deux autres à se servir. Zayn ne se fait pas prier et entame une part de pizza, Harry lui s'assoit tranquillement sur le tapis pour venir en prendre une à son tour et me sourit. Il est si beau. Tout me fait craquer chez lui, à commencer par ses fossettes. Oh et puis ses yeux. Ils sont si perçants et ils brillent souvent. Surtout quand je suis dans la même pièce que lui. C'est joli à voir. Et je crois bien être dans le même état que lui. Peut-être même pire. Qui sait ? Je vais finalement m'assoir à terre à côté de lui, il se décala pour me laisser un peu de place. Liam finit, à son tour par nous rejoindre, il prend place à côté de son copain et lui embrasse la joue rapidement. Une caresse même, mais ça leur suffit amplement. 

  
    
*  *  * 

 

 

_Deux semaines plus tard ; Mardi._

**C** ela fait deux semaines que le « nouveau » Harry est revenu au lycée et autant dire qu'il a fait parler de lui. Etant donné que je suis son « ami » je suis maintenant presque tous le temps avec lui en dehors des cours ou pendant les heures de pauses. Et en venant à ses côtés Lundi matin il y a de cela deux semaines, tous les regards se sont tournés vers lui. Certains l'avaient tout de suite reconnu d'autres non, il m'a même raconté que les personnes de sa classe avaient cru qu'il était nouveau et que l'ancien Harry avait quitté la ville à cause de ce qui s'était passé à la fête. A présent, toutes les filles, et parfois même les garçons, se retournent sur son passage. Et ça me fait rire, parce qu'avant tout le monde le repoussait, mais à présent qu'il est devenu « plus beau » ce n'est plus du tout pareil. Plusieurs filles de premières et de terminales sont déjà venues l'aborder alors que j'étais juste à côté, et franchement c'était bien pathétique. Harry les a remballées en disant qu'il n'était pas intéressé puis il s'était retourné vers moi pour continuer notre discussion. Certes, il m'accorde toute son attention, il file vers moi presque en courant et j'en suis heureux mais moi... Moi je veux arracher les cheveux à ces fausses blondes qui gloussent toutes la journée ou bavent sur lui parce que oui, je suis jaloux. J'aimerai poser ma main sur ses hanches et leur montrer qu'il n'est qu'à moi. Mais ce n'est pas aussi facile.

  **E** n dehors des cours, tout se passe à merveille. On fait la route ensemble tous les soirs, souvent il se colle à moi et prend ma main discrètement mais la relâche quand on arrive au niveau de nos maisons. Il dort chez moi, ou inversement, le week-end et le mardi soir. Bien que parfois, quand je ressens un manque, je quitte ma chambre discrètement par le balcon et m'en vais rejoindre la sienne qui n'est pas si haute que ça. Je n'ai qu'à toquer à la baie vitrée qui donne sur sa chambre pour qu'il vienne m'ouvrir, mais j'évite de venir trop tard parce que je sais qu'il s'endort facilement. Et quand je viens à l'improviste comme ça, ses yeux brillent et il m'accueille avec un baiser passionné. Notre relation évolue en son temps, il prend un peu plus d'assurance mais reste tout de même timide et réservé. Il n'a plus honte de m'embrasser pour me faire taire, il le fait même assez fréquemment. Et ça le fait rire.

**«  Dis Hazz ?»**

**«  Oui ? »**

**«  J'ai... J'ai une question à te poser ? »**

**«  Bien sûr, je t'écoute. »**

**«  Tu vois je... J'en ai un peu marre de voir ces filles qui te tournent autour au lycée, je n'aime pas ça, pas du tout. Et souvent on ne peut pas avoir de moments à deux parce qu'elles sont tout le temps là à venir se trémousser devant toi... »**

**«  Serait-ce de la jalousie mon chère Louis ? »**

**«  Arrête de te moquer !** _Je lui attribue un petit coup de poing dans le torse en rougissant tandis qu'il rit en haussant un sourcil._ **C'est à moi que tu fais des bisous le soir, pas à elles. »**

**«  Ca veut dire que je peux les embrasser la journée alors ? »**

**«  Tu veux vraiment que je me mette à bouder ? Tu sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui cède facilement. »**

**J** e sais pertinemment qu'il ne faisait que me taquiner mais je n'aime pas rigoler sur ce sujet-là. A partir du moment où une personne commence à compter pour moi, je deviens vraiment possessif. Et jaloux des autres. Il fait une petite moue de pardon, parce qu'il sait que je suis doué pour bouder. Il en a eu la preuve le week-end dernier quand il s'était moqué de moi et de un de mes acteurs favoris. Le prétendant nul et sans émotions. Juste pour me taquiner encore une fois. Mais je l'ai pris au sérieux, et je l'ai boudé toute la soirée, pendant plus de trois voire quatre heures. Il avait essayé de me faire des câlins pour se faire pardonner mais je n'avais pas bougé. Même les bisous n'avait pas marchés. Finalement, quand il s'était blottit contre moi dans le lit en me répétant des excuses et en prenant une moue d'enfant battue, je l'ai pardonné et attiré à moi pour qu'il m'embrasse. Il sait maintenant à quoi s'attendre.

**«  Exacte, excuse-moi Lou. Donc... Où tu veux en venir ? »**

**«  Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'on est au juste nous deux ?** _Il y eut un temps de pause._ **Je sais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on pose d'étiquettes pour le moment, que tu n'es pas prêt, et je respecte tout à fait ça mais... Tu vois, je... J'aimerai savoir quoi dire si on me demande ce qu'on est nous deux, si jamais je dois en parler à quelqu'un ou quoi. Si on est un peu plus qu'amis ou un peu moins que copains ? »**

 

  **S** on rire raisonne dans toute ma chambre, dans mes oreilles et vient directement toucher mon cœur pour s'y nicher. Ses fossettes se creusent et ses yeux brillent. On pourrait presque croire à un rêve comme ça, comme si le temps se mettait sur pause le temps que je puisse admirer chacun de ses traits. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui l'a fait rire. Mes mots ou ma question un peu idiote ? Mais j'aime entendre ce son et ça m'a fait sourire en plus. Il prend ma main dans la sienne qu'il caresse doucement avant de venir déposer ses lèvres sur ma joue.

 

**«  Dis simplement qu'on est en couple Lou, parce qu'après tout c'est la vérité, pas vrai ? »**

 

  **E** t je lui réponds par un grand sourire et un tendre baiser. Pas même besoin de mots. Les siens sont suffisants, et ils me plaisent énormément. Parce que oui, on est amoureux et ensemble.

**L** e lendemain matin, Mercredi, nous n'arrivons pas loin du lycée et je jette un regard à Harry qui tient d'une main son sac sur son épaule. Il fait un petit peu de soleil aujourd'hui et sa peau brille, il scintille, il est simplement beau. Et pas seulement ça, depuis hier même depuis le début je crois, il est officiellement mon copain. Le mien. Je souris et en le voyant comme cela, une de ses phrases me revient en tête. Des paroles qui m'avaient marqué et qu'il avait prononcées un peu avant qu'on ne connaisse notre premier baiser. La scène se déroule dans mon esprit comme si c'était hier. Et dans une poussée d'adrénaline inconnue, je fais exactement ce qu'il m'avait dit ce jour-là. Je prends la main de celui que j'aime dans la mienne et étire plus encore mon sourire. Il se tourne vers moi, un peu surpris, mais finis par faire de même alors que nous arrivons devant la grille du lycée où certains fument leur cigarette en attendant la sonnerie. Puis je l'embrasse aussi. Ce n'est pas interdit. Parce que rien autour à part lui n'a d'importance, pas vrai ? Parce que je l'aime et qu'il est mon univers entier.

 


	9. Chapter 9

_Point de vue externe._  
 _Samedi après-midi._  
   
  **L** iam et Zayn revenaient de chez Louis. Ils avaient voulu voir le nouveau couple qui s'était formé il y a de cela quelques jours. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise de toutes manières, le métis le savait à moitié par les confessions de son meilleur ami, et le plus jeune s'en était rendu compte grâce à leurs gestes. Et, quand du Mercredi ils étaient arrivés en se tenant la main au lycée, Zayn n'avait plus eu de doutes. Il était venu les saluer avant de les féliciter en leur souhaitant d'être heureux. Ils le méritaient, tous les deux. Puis ils étaient mignons aussi. Bien qu'ils aient attirés quelques mauvais regards, ils n'y prêtaient aucune attention parce qu'ils étaient dans leur bulle, dans leur propre monde.  
  
 **«  Ca fait du bien de voir un Louis heureux et amoureux. »**  
 **«  Finalement, il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin pour trouver son futur copain. Il était sous nos yeux. »**  
 **«  Je suis content que ce soit quelqu'un qui ai appris à connaître avant plutôt qu'un gars à qui il se serait frotté toute la soirée en boite. »**  
 **«  Lou a un cul d'enfer Payne, c'est normal qu'il fasse craquer autant de garçon s en boîte.** _Dit le métis en souriant, amusé._ **»**  
 **«  Ah ok, je comprends pourquoi tu l'accompagnes toujours maintenant. »**  
 **«  Quoi, me dis pas que t'es jaloux quand même ? »**  
   
  **L** e métis émit un petit rire en tournant la tête vers son compagnon mais en voyant son air sérieux, il comprit bien qu'il ne rigolait pas du tout. Et quand il était jaloux il devenait grognon et distant. Il enfonce ses mains dans les poches de son jean et accélère le pas pour arriver plus vite à la maison de son copain. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre Louis et lui, mais la jalousie ne se contrôle pas. Il sait qu'ils se touchent les fesses pour rire parfois, que ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de voir le mal partout dès que quelqu'un s'approche trop près du métis. C'est un mauvais réflexe. Mais parfois, cela sert à repousser les épaves bourrées qui tentent en vain de le draguer. C'est d'ailleurs un des motifs pour lesquelles il ne souhaite plus tellement sortir en boîte le soir. Zayn tombe assez rapidement sous l'emprise de l'alcool, tandis que Liam reste plus raisonnable et ne consomme qu'une ou deux bières. Enfin voilà, il ne peut pas réprimer sa jalousie même pour des raisons aussi stupides qu'une boutade sur la paire de fesses phénoménale de Louis Tomlinson.  
   
 **«  Bébé... ? »**  
 **«  ..... »**  
 **«  T'es sérieux, tu fais la tête ? »**  
 **«  .... »**  
 **«  S'il te plait Li', répond ? J'ai pas envie qu'on dispute alors que tu repars demain après-midi déjà. Je veux profiter de notre soirée. »**  
   
  **L** iam hausse simplement les épaules tandis que le basané soupire et ouvre la porte d'entrée puis allume la lumière. Bien évidemment qu'il a aussi envie de profiter de cette soirée, qu'il a envie de la passer dans les bras de la personne qu'il aime, à regarder un film et à se moquer ensuite des pauvres filles qui passent dans des émissions de télé-réalité bidons. Bien entendu qu'il a aussi envie que la soirée se finisse sur des baisers et finalement leur corps nu, l'un contre l'autre, dans le lit. Et à quoi bon s'opposer de toutes manières ? Parce que Zayn arrivait toujours à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, par n'importe quel moyen. Il était assez convaincant en même temps. Certes un peu malicieux, mais il y a toujours une bonne intention derrière ses paroles d'enfant innocent.    
  
 **«  Bon... Je vais préparer du café alors, tu en veux un ? »**  
 **«  Non, merci. »**  
   
 **V** exé, le plus vieux des deux hausse  les épaules en affichant une moue triste et déçue. Il pose son manteau sur une des chaises du salon et s'avance pour aller en cuisine, mais une main lui attrape le poignet pour qu'il se retourne. Instantanément, presque par réflexe, il sourit. Il savait de toutes manières qu'il finirait par obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il se retrouve contre le corps de son compagnon qui dépose un tendre baiser sur son front.  
   
 **«  Par contre, je veux bien des bisous. »**  
 **«  Fallait le préciser tout de suite dans ce cas. »**  
   
  **N** 'attendant pas une seconde de plus, Zayn emprisonne les lèvres de son compagnon des siennes.  Ses mains se posent toutes deux sur ses hanches, et tout ce qui avait pu se passer avant venait de s'effacer en coup de vent. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et en fait, ils étaient le genre de couple à avoir de petites disputes et passer au-dessus en un rien de temps. Parce qu'ils possédaient cette force, cette union qui les élevait contre les mauvais moments.  Et pour Louis ils étaient une sorte de modèle, il rêvait d'un jour avoir une telle complicité avec quelqu'un. Mais peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, et depuis un certain temps, la roue avait tourné dans son sens et qu'il avait su trouver cette personne unique qui parvenait à lui faire oublier le monde puis tous les problèmes qui en découlaient.  
  
   **L** es amoureux passèrent d'abord leur soirée à manger un plat réchauffé qu'avait acheté Zayn, assit l'un contre l'autre sur une couverture au sol, tout en regardant une série qui les faisaient rire quand bien même elle était totalement stupide. L'amour rend niais parait-il. Avant, le métis n'aurait jamais occupé son temps libre à visionner ce genre de bêtises, mais maintenant il pouvait aussi bien regarder un Disney qu'il s'en fichait. Parce qu'au fond ce n'était pas le contenu le contenu de l'émission qui comptait mais bel et bien le fait qu'il le faisait avec son copain. Et il n'y avait pas de meilleure place au monde que dans ses bras. Il s'y sentait en sécurité, puis il ne prenait plus en compte le nombre de fois où il s'y était endormi tellement le contact était agréable. Une chance que ses sœurs et ses parents soient parti le temps du week-end chez leurs grand-mère. Ils étaient seuls, alors que la plupart du temps il y avait toujours une de ses cadette qui venait gâcher leur soirée en restant dans la chambre. Et c'était franchement énervant. Ils entamèrent le début d'un film Marvel, mais ça avait vite dérivé vers des rires déclenchés par des chatouilles. Simplement parce que Liam avait avoué craquer sur les muscles du célèbre Captain America. Le métis lui avait grimpé dessus, en affichant une moue d'enfant irrésistible, et avait commencé à faire courir ses doigts sur ses hanches et son ventre. Le rire qui était alors sortit de la bouche du châtain l'avait fait frissonner de tout son long, il aimait tellement ce son qu'il serait prêt à tuer pour l'entendre à jamais. Puis finalement, ils restèrent dans cette position pendant une grande partie de la soirée voir même de la nuit. Le métis avait sa tête enfoui dans le cou de son compagnon, caressant sa peau sous tee-shirt tandis que l'autre jeune homme laissait trainer ses doigts dans son dos dans de doux mouvements.  
   
 **«  Au fait bébé, tu as la réponse de ton école pour l'année prochaine ? »**  
 **«  J'ai reçu un mail me disant que le directeur m'appellerait durant la semaine prochaine.  Mais rien de concret pour le moment, et toi ? »**  
 **«  Oh bah tu sais, une inscription à la fac ça n'a rien de très compliqué. Je serai pris. »**  
 **«  C'est super ça ! »**  
 **«  Hm mais je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Si tu n'es pas pris à l'école dans le coin, alors tu devras aller à celle qui se trouve à des kilomètres d'ici. »**  
 **«  Non, s'il te plait.  C'est un super endroit pour tes études d'arts et je ne veux pas que tu fasses une croix dessus parce que je ne serai peut-être pas prit ici. »**  
 **«  Ouais mais si ça veut dire que je ne pourrai te voir qu'une fois par mois c'est pas la peine. »**  
 **«  Zayn, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas sacrifier tes études pour moi, on trouvera un moyen et... »**  
 **«  Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ton école est loin de chez toi et donc loin d'ici, tu auras deux heures de train rien que pour faire le trajet de chez toi à là-bas, tu vas rechercher une colocation près de ton école pas vrai ? Ce qui veut dire que tu ne reviendras pas aussi que ça ici. »**  
 **«  Il y a les week-ends bébé.... »**  
 **«  Arrête, tu auras des tas de devoirs et tu sais bien que tu ne les feras pas avec moi dans tes pattes, puis le trajet serait encore plus épuisant pour toi. »**  
 **«  C'est pas si horrible que ça, je t'assure. Dit le châtain avec un petit sourire. »**  
 **«  Tu pars tôt le Samedi matin et tu repas le Dimanche après-midi, tu fais ça tous les week-end. Et franchement, on peut pas dire qu'on soit vraiment tranquille ici quand il y a ma famille. Je viendrai bien chez toi, un de ces jours, mais je dois toujours me coltiner  mes sœurs alors que mes parents sortent tranquillement le soir. Ils savent que tu es là en plus. A croire qu'ils font exprès. »**  
 **«  Il y a des soirs où on sort aussi, et puis elles sont adorables tes sœurs. »**  
 **«  Sérieusement, comment tu fais pour supporter tout ça ? Comment tu vas supporter le fait qu'on va encore moins se voir ? Parce que moi j'y arrive pas. C'est déjà dur là, alors imagine quand on se verra à peine une fois par mois.... »**  
 **«  Tu veux savoir ce que je me dis ?** _Il patienta quelques secondes le temps que le basané relève la tête vers lui._ **Je me dis que je t'aime comme un dingue et qu'ensemble on parviendra à surmonter tout ça. Comme on a toujours fait pas vrai ? Je me dis aussi que ce n'est l'histoire que de quelques années, pour ensuite se construire quelque chose de sérieux. Une petite maison à nous tu vois ? Puis c'est pas comme si je partais à l'autre bout du pays non plus. Les week-end où je ne serai pas trop débordé de devoirs, je viendrai te voir et serais entièrement à toi. Maintenant oublie ça pour le moment, on a encore une année devant nous. »**  
   
  **Z** ayn n'eut même pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que leurs lèvres se retrouvent liées à nouveau. Il ne cessait de penser à ça, cette distance, et ça l'angoissait. Il craignait de finir par perdre celui qu'il aimait. Il craignait qu'il aille voir ailleurs, non pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance mais il n'était pas forcément le copain parfait et Liam aurait des raisons valables de voir quelqu'un d'autre. Il craignait de le perdre en fait. De perdre son premier vrai amour, celui qui le rendait heureux. Et cette distance entre eux le tuait. Il aimerait passer toutes les nuits dans ses bras, se réveiller chaque matin avec pour première vue son visage endormi, qu'ils déjeunent devant la télévision, qu'ils prennent des bains ensemble, qu'ils fassent des sorties en ville plus souvent. Tout ce qu'un couple banal ferait en somme. Et l'idée qu'ils devraient encore attendre quelques années pour se lancer dans cette routine lui faisait peur. Parce que Liam pourrait très bien en avoir assez d'attendre et peut-être essayerait-il de trouver une personne avec qui finir sa vie qui serait plus proche de chez lui. Et il détestait penser ça, il savait que son compagnon n'agirait jamais de la sorte. Mais à la longue... Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de plus y penser qu'une paire de lèvres se pose avidement dans son cou. Et là, effectivement il ne pensait plus à rien si ce n'est au désir qui émanait de son corps. Il sentait son cœur s'emballer. Comment un simple baiser et quelques caresses pouvaient-il lui faire tourner la tête au point de le rendre fou ?  

  
  **E** n peu de temps, poussés par une envie incorruptible, leurs vêtements se retrouvent au sol, à côté d'eux. Peut-être que le lit aurait été un endroit plus confortable, mais le lieu leur importait peu au moment actuel. Ils pouvaient aussi bien être dans une forêt ou à l'arrière d'une voiture que ça ne changerait rien. Zayn remonte tout de même une vieille couverture sur leurs corps afin de les couvrir tandis qu'une main caresse toujours son dos nu. Il sourit et leurs bouches se retrouvent. Encore. En parfait accord, comme destinées l'une à l'autre.  Avec un mélange de désir, d'amour et d'impatience.   
    
**«  Bébé ? »**   
**«  Oui ?** _Répond alors le châtain en murmurant_.  **»**   
**«  Je t'aime tu sais ? »**   
**«  Bien sûr que je le sais, et je t'aime aussi Zayn. Pas seulement maintenant, mais encore bien après. Fais-moi confiance. »**   
**«  Je te fais confiance. »**   
**«  Alors tant mieux. »**   
**«  Tu ne me tromperas jamais avec Captain America hein ?** _Demande le métis avec une moue._ **»**   
**«  Oh non jamais mon ange, je préfère tes petits bras pas musclés. »**   
    
  **U** n sourire illumine le visage du plus vieux, il lève les yeux au ciel face à la boutade de son compagnon et se blottit contre lui. Bien vite, mais en prenant tout leur temps, ils passèrent la totalité de la nuit à s'aimer. Évidement ils s'en donnaient des preuves tous les jours mais là c'était beaucoup plus intense. Et quand leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un, Zayn en avait la certitude, sa place était bien là au creux de ses bras.

  
  
  
*** 

 

  
  
  
_Samedi après-midi_ _._   
    
  **U** ne fois que Zayn et Liam furent partis, nous sommes allés, Harry et moi, faire un tour dans un parc pas loin. Histoire de prendre l'air un petit peu. Il m'a raconté un peu de choses sur sa vie, sur sa mère, sur son père qu'il n'a jamais vraiment connu. A croire que nos familles sont presque semblables. Il m'a aussi fait part du fait qu'il avait une sœur qui était parti faire ses études à l'étranger et qu'il ne la connaissait pas tellement que ça parce qu'elle n'était venu que quelques fois depuis sa naissance. Et au fond, je pense qu'il préfèrerait être fils unique qu'avoir une sœur qui fait comme si il n'existait pas. Pas même un message ou un appel alors qu'elle donnait souvent de ses nouvelles à leur mère. Et comme il m'a parlé un peu de lui, j'ai fait de même. J'ai évoqué mon enfance, ma relation ambiguë avec ma mère et mon amitié avec Zayn.   
 Nous nous sommes tenus la main, c'est même lui qui a pris l'initiative, et j'ai vraiment apprécié ça. On s'est embrassés aussi mais là c'était de mon initiative parce qu'il reste encore un peu timide. A présent, nous rentrons chez moi. Il est presque dix-sept heures et le ciel commence déjà à devenir noir par ce mois de Novembre. Ça me fait penser que l'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami approche et que je dois aller lui acheter ses cadeaux. Et peut-être organiser une fête. Mais avant cela, je dois en discuter avec Liam pour savoir s'il organise déjà quelque chose.  J'ouvre la porte d'entrée, tenant toujours la main de Harry dans la mienne. Il enlève son manteau et son écharpe, je fais de même rapidement et il pique mon bonnet bordeaux pour le mettre sur sa propre tête. Il avance dans le salon et rit tandis que je le rattrape en saisissant sa taille.   
    
**«  Ça me va bien ? »**   
**«  Il y a tes boucles qui ressortent sur le côté, c'est mignon. »**   
**«  Tu sais ce qui est mignon aussi ? C'est toi tout à l'heure quand tu es tombé dans l'herbe. »**   
**«  Pfff t'es con. Tais-toi. »**   
    
  **C** e n'était pas vraiment de ma faute, on marchait dans le parc et il me parlait. Je l'écoutais puis j'ai commencé à le fixer. Détailler chaque parcelle de son visage. J'ai remarqué qu'il passait souvent sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, qu'il souriait parfois en coin quand il parlait de sa mère. Puis j'ai pas vraiment regardé où j'allais dû coup je me suis pris les pieds dans un caillou et me suis retrouvé à plat ventre au sol. Il s'était précipité sur moi pour savoir si je n'avais rien, j'avais levé un pouce en grognant, plus mort de honte qu'autre chose en fait. Il s'était mis à rire, un son que j'aimais particulièrement entendre même si mes joues avaient virés au rouge à cause de ma chute. Il m'avait tendu la main pour m'aider à me relever et m'avait embrassé la joue en souriant. Moi, j'aurai aimé rester là et m'enterrer plus bas que terre.   
  **J** e l'attire contre moi et lui plante un baiser sur les lèvres. Ça me fait toujours bizarre notre différence de taille, il est si grand et mince et pourtant si inoffensif. Il est un paradoxe à lui tout seul. Parfois quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression de passer sous rayons-x tellement son regard est perçant. Ça en devient même intimidant parfois. Puis ses yeux sont si beaux et brillants. Il sourit et je me remets sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser encore une fois...   
    
**«  Louis, je pensais que tu étais encore dehors avec Zayn. Quel plaisir de te voir ! »**   
    
  **C** ette voix hautaine me glace le dos instantanément, je me recule doucement et sens même Harry se détacher complètement de moi. Un froid se jette directement dans la pièce. Il reste cependant à mes côtés, muet et les joues rosées. Je me tourne vers la cuisine d'où vient cette remarque et laisse mon regard rencontrer celui de mon père. Enfin de l'homme qui est sensé l'être vu que je ne le vois qu'une fois par mois, et bien entendu il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui. Il porte encore sa veste et tiens une tasse fumante entre ses mains. Il n'est jamais là et quand il revient ici il se croit encore chez lui. Je grince des dents et serre les poings. Il faut que je sois calme.   
    
**«  Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »**   
**«  Je suis venu apporter l'argent du mois à ta mère, elle rentre à quelle heure au fait ? »**   
**«  Vingt-deux heures. »**   
**«  Bon je pense que je vais l'attendre, j'ai des trucs à lui dire.** _Il poussa un soupire et s'appuya contre le mur._ **»**   
**«  Pourquoi pas lui envoyer un message ou l'appeler ? »**   
**«  Quoi, tu n'es pas content de me voir c'est ça ? »**   
**«  Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? Tu te pointes la bouche en cœur avec ton putain de frique alors que maman trime tous les jours pour pouvoir payer le loyer et de quoi nous nourrir et tu oses me demander ça ? Je trouve ça un peu culotté de ta part. »**   
**«  Justement, sans mon argent ta mère serait à la rue et toi dans un foyer avec d'autres gosses. »**   
**«  Fais pas comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire de nous, tu ne prends jamais de nouvelle et tu viens porter de l'argent juste pour te donner bonne conscience parce que ta pitié de maman. Mais je vais te dire, je sais à quoi tu joues. Je vois clair dans ton sale jeu. Tu la prends en pitié parce qu'elle est si faible, elle ose rien dire, elle a peur de toi mais je ne suis pas comme elle. Je sais que tu la trompe avec toutes les femmes qui peuvent passer dans ton bureau, depuis longtemps et elle aussi d'ailleurs, seulement elle croit encore que tu l'aimes. Mais tu n'es qu'un pauvre type. Tu penses acheter les gens avec l'argent mais tu te trompes, maman finira par te quitter un jour ou l'autre. »**   
**«  Pour qui te prends tu pour me parler comme ça ? Tu es mon fils, tu me dois le resp... »**   
**«  Non putain, je ne suis pas ton fils ! Tu n'es qu'un étranger, je n'ai rien à voir avec toi. Alors tu prends la porte maintenant. »**   
**«  Tu ne peux pas me virer de chez moi Louis. »**   
**«  Exactement, mais les policiers le peuvent. J'ai assez de preuves pour que tu finisses ta vie en prison. »**   
**«  Des preuves ?** Il se mit à rire, bien qu'un peu nerveux. **Des preuves de quoi ? Je suis encore ton père puisque ta mère n'a pas prononcé le divorce. »**   
**«  Oui, mais moi j'ai des enregistrements sur mon portable. La nuit quand vous vous disputiez, les soirs où tu venais, tu pensais vraiment que je dormais ou quoi ? J'ai tout entendu, j'ai tout sur moi. Des tas de preuves. Quand tu la frappais, quand tu la traitais, quand tu la menaçais... Tu veux les entendre peut-être ? »**   
    
   **J** e le vois serrer les dents et son sourire s'effacer. Son air est devenu grave et dur. Il sait que je suis borné et prêt à tout pour arriver à mes fins. Il sait aussi que je le déteste et que je ne le laisserai pas gâcher plus encore notre vie. Pas une seconde de plus. Et j'aurai dû agir bien avant, pour le bien de ma génitrice, ça lui aurait évité tous ces malheurs et ces années de souffrance. Harry quant à lui reste debout à côté de moi, essayant un minimum de comprendre ce qui se déroule ici, sa main touchant doucement la mienne. Comme pour me calmer. J'aurai aimé qu'il n'assiste pas à ça mais malheureusement je ne pouvais pas prévoir que mon père viendrait ici aujourd'hui.   
  
**«  Pars. Maintenant. »**   
**«  Tu crois que c'est une manière de te comporter devant ton ami ? »**   
**«  Premièrement, c'est mon petit ami, et deuxièmement tu n'as pas d'ordres ou de conseils à me donner.  Tu n'es personne pour moi. »**   
**«  Eh bien.** _Il soupira_. **Ta mère le sait au moins ? »**   
**«  Elle sait que tu es un pauvre idiot qui finira seul, peut-être millionnaire, mais seul. Et ton argent n'y changera rien. Elle sait que tu ne vaux rien, qu'à nos yeux tu n'es plus rien non plus. T'as jamais été capable de quoi que ce soit, que ce soit de t'occuper moi ou de ta femme. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est le sexe et l'argent. Et bien tu sais quoi ? Tout ça tu le trouveras, mais derrière cette porte. Donc, je te demande une dernière fois de partir. Sinon j'appelle les flics. »**   
**«  D'accord, d'accord. Je m'en vais. Tu diras à ta mère que je suis passé ? »**   
**«  Attends laisse-moi réfléchir, euh... Dans tes rêves ? Ouais voilà, salut. »**   
    
  **I** l hausse un sourcil et se résigne finalement à faire la moindre remarque sur ce que je viens de dire parce qu'il sait qu'il a perdu d'avance face à moi. Il posa la tasse sur la table, passa devant nous avec son air hautain collé sur le visage et ouvre la porte.  Il est à peine que je la ferme derrière lui, et à clé. Je le connais. Je pose ma tête contre la porte en soupirant et je sens des bras m'enlacer. Harry. Ses boucles chatouillent la peau de mon cou.   
    
**«  Je suis désolé, t'aurais pas dû assister à ça. »**   
**«  C'est pas grave Lou, comment vas-tu ? »**   
**«  Il m'a juste énervé, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir ici. »**   
**«  Viens, on va dans le lit mon ange. »**   
    
  **U** ne fois qu'il me prend la main, nous montons dans ma chambre, il allume la veilleuse tandis que je me réfugie dans mon lit. Il me rejoint rapidement après avoir retiré ses chaussures et viens se blottir contre moi. Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, plusieurs minutes, et se contente de me rassurer en caressant mon dos. J'ai les paupières fermées, la tête reposant sur son torse, enveloppé dans les couvertures. La soirée semblait plutôt bien partie et maintenant mon père a tout gâché. A chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai des envies de meurtres. Je sens les lèvres de Harry se poser sur mon front et je soupire, le remerciant silencieusement d'être si compréhensif avec moi alors qu'il pourrait très bien me poser des tas de questions au sujet de ce qui vient de se passer.  Je lui dois tellement.  

  
**M** a relation avec mon père a toujours été compliquée. On ne s'est jamais bien entendu, on connaissait quasiment à longueur de temps des conflits. Que ce soit sur mon éducation, sur mes notes à l'école ou sur mes fréquentations. Il n'aime pas le fait que je sois ami avec Zayn, il trouve qu'il a une trop mauvaise influence sur moi. Mais il ne sait même pas de quoi il parle. Il est là une fois par mois, des fois même il ne prend pas la peine de venir et fait envoyer le chèque de paiement à ma mère quand la somme n'est pas trop conséquente. En tout, dans une année entière, je dois le voir une dizaine de fois. Alors, je ne le considère pas comme mon père.  Ce n'est qu'un homme qui vient nous permettre de vivre et de payer le loyer en même temps. Sans quoi on aurait certes quelques difficultés à le faire. Mais le nouveau travail de ma mère convient parfaitement, malgré ses horaires, maintenant il faut qu'elle ait le courage de virer Will. C'est son prénom. Pourtant, je sais bien qu'elle a encore l'espoir qu'il restera. Et ça me fait mal au cœur de la voir s'accrocher et dépendre de quelqu'un qui n'en a strictement rien à faire si un jour elle se retrouve à la rue. Il donne un peu de son argent pour avoir bonne conscience en disant qu'il s'occupe de son fils. Alors qu'il ne m'a jamais, ne serait-ce, qu'accompagné à mon premier jour à la maternelle ou en primaire. Que je n'ai aucune photo de nous deux. Qu'il ne m'a jamais élevé. Qu'il ne venait jamais m'aider à faire mes devoirs. Par contre, il ne se gêne pas pour me crier dessus quand  je reviens avec un mauvais bulletin, dont ma mère lui informe bien entendu, tout simplement parce qu'il est le gérant d'une grande société d'informatique. On ne peut pas avoir plus la grosse tête que lui. Alors que l'entreprise lui a juste été léguée par son père. Il a de quoi se vanter tiens.   
    
**«  Lou, je ne veux pas qu'on parle de ça si tu ne veux pas non plus mais... Tu penses que ton père va le dire à ta mère pour nous deux ? »**   
**«  Non, je lui aurai annoncé avant. Je veux qu'elle l'entende de ma bouche et pas de la sienne. »**   
**«  Tu...Tu penses qu'elle sera d'accord ? Pour nous deux je veux dire. »**   
    
  **J** e pouvais entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Je relève la tête pour chercher son regard, une de mes mains se pose sur sa joue pour la caresser et l'apaiser. Il frisonne et sourit doucement.   
    
**«  Même si elle ne l'est pas, ce qui m'étonnerait vu qu'elle t'adore, et bien son avis ne changera rien à notre relation. Elle ne peut pas m'empêcher d'aimer. Que ce soit un garçon ou  non. Et... La tienne ? »**   
**«  Bah...** _Il se met à rougir et je fronce les sourcils_. **Elle a remarqué depuis un petit moment que je suis pressé de te voir, que je sors pratiquement tous les week-ends avec toi, que je suis plus heureux. Du coup, elle m'a demandé les raisons de ces changements et voilà. Je ne suis pas un bon menteur, et c'est encore pire quand c'est ma mère parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle sait lire en moi. Alors, je lui ai tout dis. Pour toi et moi. Pour notre couple. Je lui ai aussi demandé de ne rien dire à ta mère, que tu préférais le faire de toi-même. »**   
**«  Oh, et comment elle a réagi ? »**   
**«  Bien, contrairement à ce que je croyais. Elle est contente pour moi, puis elle a dit que tu étais quelqu'un de bien pour mon caractère. Par contre, elle veut qu'on prenne notre temps pour... Enfin, pour... Tu vois ? »**   
**«  Pas tellement, non.** _Ris-je doucement tandis que ses joues devenaient encore plus rouges_.  **»**   
**«  Fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris... »**   
    
  **I** l est à la limite d'aller se cacher sous les couvertures et je n'ai pas besoin de plus de mots pour comprendre. Je me sens un peu bête parce que je sais que parler de ce genre de choses le met mal à l'aise. Je sais qu'il n'a jamais couché avec personne, que je suis son premier baiser. Et au fond je le comprends, j'aurai réagi de la même manière à sa place. Moi, j'avais un peu trop précipité les choses, en ayant vécu  ma première fois avec un garçon avec qui je n'étais resté qu'un mois. J'avais à peine seize ans, et je regrette presque de ne pas avoir attendu de connaître ma relation avec Harry. Ça aurait été tellement mieux pour nous deux. Mais d'un côté, c'est préférable que je sache quoi faire ou non. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, qu'il se sente prêt.   
**  
****«  Tu pourras rassurer ta mère en lui disant que tant que tu ne seras pas prêt on ne fera rien. A moins que l'idée de te faire violer au beau milieu de la nuit te plaise... »**   
**«  Louuuis !** _Il crie presque en faisant la moue_.  **»**   
**«  Tu sais que c'est très sexy comme son ça bébé. »**   
**«  Arrête Lou, c'est gênant ! »**   
    
  **J** e ris et lui embrasse sa joue rosée. Il est tellement inoffensif et innocent que ça me rend dingue. Et plus les jours passent, plus je me rends compte que je ne veux pas le perdre. Peu importe ce que ma mère peut en penser, peu importe ce qui pourra se mettre en travers de nos chemins, de ce que les gens diront sur nous. Je sais qu'on parviendra à surmonter tout ça, ensemble. Parce qu'il me rend fort. 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 _Une semaine plus tard ; Samedi soir_ _._  
  
  
  **J** e ne suis pas une personne angoissé au naturel. D'habitude, je prends les choses à la rigole pour faire passer le stress et penser à autre chose que ce qui est sensé me rendre mal. Seulement, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas du tout pareil. Harry a quitté la maison depuis une petite demi-heure, il m'a rassuré avec des bisous et des câlins, des mots doux. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de suffire. J'attends le retour de ma mère dans le canapé, jouant avec mes doigts nerveusement. Je suis angoissé à la moindre idée qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord avec le fait que je sois en couple avec un garçon, quand bien même ce soit Harry. C'est vrai, elle l'adore. Elle le trouve poli, intelligent, cultivé, serviable et beau. Il est un peu comme son deuxième fils. Un moi version amélioré. Celui de ses rêves, l'idéal qu'elle aurait voulu atteindre.

 **L** a porte d'entrée s'ouvre et je bondis sur mes pieds, elle lance un bonsoir quand elle fait son apparition dans le salon. Et je crois qu'elle est surprise de me voir ici, parce que d'habitude je suis soit enfermé dans ma chambre pour le reste de la soirée, soit chez Zayn. En conclusion, je fais tout pour ne pas la croiser dans la maison. Je fais juste en sorte d'éviter le conflit, parce que nous ne sommes pas forcément en accord sur tout. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau. Je lui reproche de ne rien faire quand à mon père, et elle me répète que ça va, qu'elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire, et je sais que c'est faux. Elle est perdue et désespérée. Parce qu'elle a donné sa confiance à un homme qui l'a brisé et humilié. Parce qu'elle a dû élever un fils insolent et rebelle toute seule. Je fais des efforts, mais c'est compliqué de trouver un point d'accroche.  
  
 **«  Lou, tu n'es pas chez Zayn ? »**  
 **«  Non, il garde sa sœur et doit travailler un peu. »**  
 **«  Tu devrais faire de même. »**  
 **«  J'ai déjà révisé pendant une heure là-haut. »**  
 **«  Vraiment ? C'est bien alors. »**  
   
  **E** lle me sourit et se dirige vers la cuisine pour aller poser ses deux sacs en plastique pleins. Elle sort plusieurs boites en plastiques contenants des plats déjà préparés, c'est plus facile pour elle quand elle doit manger à son travail ou en rentrant le soir. Ou même pour moi. Mais souvent je me commande des pizzas quand mon meilleur ami vient passer la soirée ici ou bien du Japonais quand c'est Harry. Il aime la culture asiatique. Et ça change des pâtes réchauffées. Ma mère sort ensuite quelques paquets de biscuits et range le tout dans les placards. Je la suis, ouvrant la bouche sans pouvoir en sortir un mot, et elle doit me prendre pour un fou étant donné les regards qu'elle me jette.  
   
 **«  Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Louis ? Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? Si c'est de l'argent je n'ai pas encore été payé et j'ai dépensé mon dernier billet pour... »**  
 **«  Non, non... Je dois te parler... »**  
 **«  Tu as été viré de ton lycée ? »**  
 **«  Quoi ? Mais non...** _Je m'exclame en fronçant les sourcils_. **S'il te plait maman, laisse-moi parler... »**  
 **«  D'accord, je t'écoute. »**  
 **«  Je... Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire, c'est compliqué. Je... Je n'ai pas envie de te cacher ça plus longtemps. Même si on ne partage pas beaucoup de choses, je pense que tu dois le savoir, et... »**  
 **«  Tu te drogues ? »**  
 **«  Maman !** _Je soupire et ferme les yeux_. »  
 **«  Tu n'as pas mis une fille de ton lycée enceinte au moins ? »**  
 **«  Je suis gay maman, je suis gay ok ? C'est ça que tu dois savoir. J'aime les hommes. J'aime un homme. Et si tu n'es pas d'accord c'est pareil. J'ai le doit d'aimer qui je veux non ? Je... Je suis désolé si je te déçois, je sais que tu voulais des petits-enfants plus tard, que tu voulais que je sois le fils parfait mais... Je m'excuse, j'en ai marre de faire selon ton point de vue. Je suis désolé si tu n'es pas fière de me présenter à tes amies.** _Je tremble doucement et baisse la tête._ **Je ne veux pas te décevoir, je regrette ce que j'ai pu te dire ou faire avant, mais... Je suis comme je suis. Je fais des efforts. Alors, si tu veux me donner des leçons en me disant que ce n'est qu'une phase dans mon adolescence, tu peux, mais ça ne changera rien. J'aime quelqu'un. Mais s'il te plait... Ne me rejette pas. Je suis toujours ton fils et.... »**  
 **«  Lou... Bébé, bien entendu que tu es toujours mon fils. Viens là. »**  
   
  **J** e crois qu'elle pose un pot sur le plan de travail avant de venir me prendre dans ses bras. J'inspire un grand coup et me blottit contre elle, ma tête enfoui au creux de sa nuque. Elle sent la vanille et un mélange de fleur. Le parfum de mon enfance, celui que j'ai toujours aimé. Ça me rappelle les soirs où je venais dormir contre elle, ou quand elle venait me bercer. Je regrette que notre relation se soit autant dégradée. Parfois j'envie le fait que Harry soit aussi proche de sa mère, depuis toujours, même s'il m'a raconté qu'ils avaient eu quelques accrochages. Que ce sont des choses qui arrivent mais qu'on peut faire en sorte de tout arranger. Alors, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Ses fins bras se resserrent autour de moi et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Surement à cause du stress et de l'émotion. J'ai tout annoncé d'un coup, porté par une adrénaline. Mais c'est fait, et un énorme poids s'enlève de mes épaules, je me sens plus léger.  
   
 **«  Je ne t'en voudrais jamais d'être amoureux. Bien sûr, j'aurai aimé avoir des petits-enfants mais si tu es heureux comme ça alors je ne peux pas m'opposer à ton bonheur. Tu aimes qui tu veux. Tu n'avais pas à craindre ma réaction**. _Elle me caresse le dos puis les cheveux et je ferme les paupières_. **Ça ne change rien pour moi non plus. Je sais que c'est compliqué à avouer ce genre de choses mais tu seras toujours mon bébé, que tu deal de la drogue, que tu sèches les cours ou que tu deviennes vieux. »**  
 **«  Je suis désolé maman...** _Ma voix déraille légèrement_ **. Je suis désolé d'avoir mal agis avec toi. Ce n'est pas facile pour toi de m'élever seule, de supporter tout ça, de travailler comme une folle pour survenir à mes besoins. Je m'excuse. Je... Je t'aime, tu sais. Malgré le fait que je t'ai déjà dit un million de fois le contraire. Je ne le pensais pas. »**  
 **«  Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'es pas responsable des bêtises et des agissements de ton père. Et je le sais Lou, je t'aime aussi. Je fais tout pour être une bonne mère, je te le jure. »**  
 **«  Tu ne devrais plus accepter qu'il rentre ici, il suffit que tu appelles la police et que tu leur dise tout ce qu'il te fait subir depuis toutes ses années. Il payerait pour toutes ses cachoteries. »**  
 **«  Je sais...** _Ce fut à son tour de soupirer_ **. Mais j'ai encore un peu besoin de son argent, pour toi. »**  
 **«  On peut y arriver sans lui, faut que tu te détaches. Je peux t'aider si tu veux ? »**  
 **«  Merci Louis, on en reparlera. Mais pas ce soir**. _Elle se recule pour me voir **.**_ **Si tu me parlais de toi plutôt, depuis quand tu me caches tes aventures amoureuses ? »**  
 **«  Hm depuis le début du lycée je pense.** _Je hausse les épaules en souriant_ **. Je suis sorti la première avec un garçon à mes quinze ans. Enfin, un peu avant mon anniversaire. Ça a duré deux semaines. Après, je n'ai pas vraiment eu quelque chose de sérieux. »**  
 **«  Et aujourd'hui ? »**  
 **«  Aujourd'hui, je suis en couple depuis quelques semaines déjà. »**  
 **«  Je le connais ?**   _Elle hausse un sourcil en me souriant_.  **Zayn ...? »**  
 **«  Oui tu le connais... Et non, ce n'est pas lui. Il est toujours mon meilleur ami. »**  
 **«  Harry... ? »**  
   
  **M** on sourire ne trompe personne, elle élargit le sien et m'embrasse le front. Je sais qu'elle l'aime bien, tout le monde adore Harry. Même si c'est moi qui l'aime le plus. Ce garçon est irrésistible. Il est beau, magnifique même, intelligent, a un cœur en or et ses yeux... Leur couleur est tout simplement sublime.  
   
 **«  Je suis content pour toi mon bébé, c'est quelqu'un de bien. »**  
 **«  Je le sais. »**  
 **«  Tu sais, je ne veux pas que tu reproduises la même erreur que moi avec ton père. J'étais folle de lui et tellement aveuglé par mon amour que je ne l'ai pas vu venir par derrière pour me pousser dans le gouffre. On est souvent trompés en amour, mais c'est beau d'aimer. C'est un sentiment qui envahit ton corps entier. Et si vous vous aimez vraiment, alors je ne peux que vous souhaitez le bonheur. Surtout, ne pas garder de secret pour toi, la confiance et la vérité sont les clés d'une bonne relation. Puis...** _Elle replace une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille_. **Sache que les disputes arrivent, parfois certaines font plus mal que d'autres, mais il faut t'accrocher et tout faire pour le garder, arranger les choses. En tout cas, si tu es triste un jour, je serai toujours là pour te consoler. »**  
 **«  Merci maman. »**  
   
  **J** e ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre, alors je la serre dans mes bras aussi fort que possible. Pour lui transmettre tout mon amour. Elle embrasse encore une fois mon front, j'ai toujours aimé les bisous des mamans. C'est doux et léger. Puis, on a l'impression d'être protégé du monde entier et du danger dans ses bras. J'ai l'impression que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre doucement, il faut simplement laisser le temps agir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi. Plusieurs minutes je dirais. Et ça aurait pu continuer si la porte d'entrée ne s'était pas refermée et que mon père n'était pas apparu dans la cuisine avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.  
   
 **«  Je me suis permis d'entrer, comme d'habitude. »**  
   
  **A** contre cœur, je me détache de ma mère pour que nous puissions tous les deux lui faire face. Il enlève son manteau et le pose nonchalamment sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il a toujours fait comme si il était chez lui ici, et uniquement parce que sa « femme » ne lui a jamais rien dit. Parce qu'elle a peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire ou lui faire. A chaque fois qu'il rentre ici, l'atmosphère se charge d'une ambiance tendue et glaciale. Comme si il avait dans sa poche de jean une arme chargée afin de nous tuer les deux. Je brise finalement le silence.  
   
 **«  Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »**  
 **«  Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir ma famille ? Puis je voulais voir si tu avais bien donné le chèque à ta mère. »**  
 **«  Elle a eu l'argent, tu peux partir maintenant »**  
 **«  Pourquoi ? Je vous dérange ? »**  
   
  **I** l me jette un mauvais regard, chargé d'électricité, mais je n'ai pas peur. Il ne m'a jamais touché. Il sait bien qu'il n'a pas intérêt ou je serai capable d'aller le dénoncer à la police. Je ne suis pas ma mère, je ne me plonge pas dans un silence, mais je ne la blâme pas. Je la comprends. Elle vit dans la peur et la souffrance depuis des années, alors forcément elle s'y habitue et elle fait avec. Comme si c'était normal de se faire battre et traiter comme un chien par l'homme qu'elle aime.  
   
 **«  Oh je vois, il t'a avoué qu'il était pédé c'est ça ? »**  
 **«  Will.... »**  
   
  **A** utant, d'habitude je supporte ses remarques déplacées et désobligeantes mais là s'en est trop. Je serre les points et grince des dents afin de me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il est content de lui, je le vois. Il a cet air victorieux plaqué sur le visage, mais la guerre n'est pas finie. Je compte bien la gagner. C'est à cause de lui si je ne m'entends pas bien avec ma mère, c'est à cause de lui qu'elle fait parfois des dépressions, c'est à cause de lui qu'elle ne peut pas se reconstruire une vie. Tout est de sa faute.  
   
 **«  Sors... »**  
 **«  Tu ne peux pas me virer Louis. »**  
   
  **J** e m'avance vers lui d'un pas déterminé et prend son manteau avant de lui jeter au visage. Il le rattrape de justesse et me fusille du regard. Il ne nous brisera plus, plus maintenant. Il a dépassé toutes les limites possibles. Depuis longtemps. Ce n'est qu'un escroc et il payera pour tout ça. Tout ce mal qu'il nous a fait.  
   
 **«  Tu sors j'ai dit, tu sors maintenant ! »**  
 **«  Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. »**  
 **«  Dégage putain ! T'as rien à faire ici !»**  
   
  **C** ette fois, je m'approche de lui et pose mes mains sur son bras droit pour le pousser. Histoire qu'il comprenne qu'il n'a plus rien à faire ici. Nous ne sommes pas ses pantins, et encore moins sa famille. Mais sa réaction me surprend et m'effraie presque, il me saisit par le col de mon pull et me plaque contre le premier mur. Celui du salon. Je lâche un léger gémissement de douleur. Il me relève doucement pour que je sois à sa hauteur, mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Ses yeux son glacials et durs. Comme si il se retenait de me frapper moi aussi. Je pose mes mains sur ses poignets, ses bras, pour qu'il relâche la pression mais il ne veut rien savoir. Malgré cela, je le défis du regard. Je ne compte pas lâcher prise moi non plus. Même si je dois me retrouver avec le visage en sang. Ma mère, à peine quand je fus contre le mur, nous rejoignis en courant. Paniquée. Elle a peur pour moi à présent.  
  
 **«  William, lâche-le. Tu vas lui faire mal... »**  
 **«  Une petite leçon ne lui ferait pas de mal à ce gamin ! Il est insolent et irrespectueux. »**  
  
  **L** à, je me mets à rire doucement, lui prétextant qu'il devrait se regarder dans le miroir. Et je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que sa mère vient s'écraser brutalement sur ma joue. Je tourne alors la tête et fronce les sourcils, je ne sais pas comment ma mère a fait pour supporter ça pendant des années. La douleur, les coups, les insultes... C'est une femme tellement forte. Je ne l'ai vu que de très rare fois pleurer, mais quand je relève les yeux vers elle pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'inquiéter, je vois ses pupilles inondées de perles salées. Et ça me brise le cœur, je secoue doucement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ça va. Une poigne ferme me relève le visage, les yeux de mon père eux ont une étrange lueur. Presque effrayante. J'en frisonne même.  
   
 **«  Ecoute moi petit con, je sais que tu ne m'a jamais aimé, et c'est réciproque. Mais tu devras t'y faire. Je serai toujours là. Ta mère ne peut pas me laisser, et tu n'es personne pour t'opposer à ça. Personne tu m'entends. »**  
 **«  Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser nous pourrir la vie encore plus ? Mais tu rêves. Tu sais quoi.... ? Va te faire foutre. Tu es juste pitoyable. »**  
   
  **U** ne autre gifle part. Sèche et violente. Je ferme les yeux et ma lèvre saigne, je crois. Ma mère pousse un cri d'effroi et se jette sur son bras pour l'empêcher de recommencer. Baraqué comme il est, il la repousse d'un coup sur l'épaule et c'était si puissant qu'elle en tombe au sol. Dans un bruit sourd. Je me débats alors pour échapper à son emprise et aller voir comment elle va mais il me tient si fort qu'il manque de briser les os. Nous restons quelques minutes à nous affronter du regard, ma mère pleure et l'appelle pour qu'il arrête, elle crie. Mais il s'en fiche, il est déterminé à me voir perdre, malheureusement pour lui, je ne suis pas un bon perdant.  
   
 **«  Tu n'es qu'un gamin Louis, un gamin faible et tu ne peux rien y faire. Vous avez besoin de moi, de mon argent. Et si tu élèves encore une fois la voix sur moi, je te préviens que... »**  
 **«  Que tu vas me taper ? Que tu vas me couvrir de bleu comme maman ? Vas-y, je t'en prie. Fais-toi plaisir. Mais n'oublie que j'ai des preuves contre toi, des preuves qui pourront te couter chers. »**  
 **«  Et tu penses que cela va marcher ? J'ai assez d'argent pour soudoyer un tribunal entier, tes stupides enregistrements ne prouveront rien. Avec toutes les nouvelles technologies il est facile de tout trafiquer et inventez de faux propos. Et je suis quelqu'un de très convaincant. »**  
 **«  Peu importe. Tu perdras, parce que tu es un escroc et un con. Et ils finissent toujours par perdre. Je suis peut-être personne, mais toi... Tu n'es rien. Et ça, c'est pire. »**  
 **«  Tu te crois fort hein ? J'aurai dû venir te donner des leçons bien avant. »**  
 **«  Tu t'en fichais complètement de mon éducation, tu pensais juste à aller coucher avec tes secrétaires et taper maman parce que ça te donne l'impression d'être puissant. Mais au contraire, tu es ridicule. »**  
 **«  Ridicule ?** _Sa voix monte d'un cran._ **Si je n'apportais pas ce chèque tous les mois à ta mère, vous seriez à la rue depuis longtemps déjà ! »**  
 **«  Et bien ce serait surement mieux que de voir te voir. »**  
 **«  Peut-être que j'aurai dû laisser ta mère se démerder avec toi quand tu étais bébé et me barrer, j'y aurai plus gagné. »**  
 **«  C'est ce que tu as fait. Tu ne t'es jamais occupé de moi. Tu la battais, tu la frappe encore, tu nous traite comme des moins que rien. Mais tu t'es au moins regardé une fois dans un miroir ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que nous. Tu ne vaux rien même. »**  
   
  **L** 'atmosphère de la pièce est lourde. Ma mère est toujours au sol, elle nous regarde, ne sachant que faire, une main sur son épaule, les larmes aux yeux. J'aimerai l'aider. Mais je ne peux rien faire contre lui, il est trop fort. Et je crois qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle s'est voilée la face trop longtemps, qu'elle a mis du temps à voir la vérité, et elle s'en veut. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. Non, seulement celle de l'homme qui lui sert de mari.  
   
 **«  Tu ne vaux rien, absolument rien. Tu prétends être un grand travailleur mais l'entreprise que tu as hérité te viens de ton père, et tu passes tes journées à soit coucher avec des pauvres filles ou soit à arnaquer les gens. Et tout ça fait de toi un moins que rien. »**  
   
  **S** a main se lève encore une fois pour me frapper au visage, pour me faire taire, mais il n'a pas le temps d'exécuter son geste que le son strident de sirène se fait entendre au dehors. Je le sens se raidir et ses yeux s'arrondissent. Mes lèvres blessées s'étendent en un sourire, cette fois, c'est lui qui tente de partir mais je le retiens par les poignets. Puis il sait que c'est trop tard pour lui. Ma mère se lève pour lui maintenir le bras afin qu'il ne parte pas, il panique et essaye de lui mettre un coup de pied pour qu'elle tombe. Je lui crie dessus, je me débats aussi parce qu'il resserre sa prise. Soudain, la porte d'entrée est enfoncé par plusieurs hommes qui rentrent, ils sont quatre je crois. Ils ont tous une arme braquée sur lui et des gilets de sécurité. Nous sommes sauvés.  
   
 **«  Monsieur, veuillez lâcher ces personnes maintenant et vous reculer, ou bien nous serons dans l'obligation d'utiliser la force. »**  
   
  **J** e tourne mon regard vers lui, il est tendu et débordant de colère. Il serre les dents et me jette un regard qui aurait pu me tuer sur le champ. Un dernier regard sombre et sévère avant de me lâcher complètement, je retombe au sol et ma mère se recule pour venir me prendre dans ses bras. Il n'a même pas le temps de remettre les bras le long de son corps que les hommes de la polie se précipitent sur lui pour lui mettre bras dans le dos et lui passer les menottes.   
  
 **« « Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Si vous renoncez à ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra être et sera utilisé contre vous devant une cour de justice. Vous avez le droit à un avocat. Si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocat vous sera désigné d'office... »**  
   
  **C** omme j'ai rêvé d'entendre ces phrases un jour. Et ce jour est enfin arrivé. J'ai l'impression d'être enfin libéré, et ça doit être un vrai soulagement pour ma mère. Bien sûr, il reste encore le procès et toutes les autres procédures. Ils le tirent par le bras pour l'embarquer dans la voiture. Je crois ses pupilles, et je peux y lire dedans la défaite. J'ai gagné. Je l'avais dit que je n'abandonnerai jamais. Pas tant qu'il ne serait pas tombé. Et sa chute est imminente, il n'en ressortira pas sans être détruit à son tour. Un policier s'avance vers nous, un carnet à la main pendant que les autres partent au véhicule et inspecte rapidement la maison.  
   
 **«  Monsieur, madame. Je sais que vous devez être secoués mais... Quels sont vos liens avec ce monsieur ? »**  
 **«  C'est, c'était, mon mari. Et lui mon fils**. _Elle pose une main sur mon épaule tandis qu'il note quelques mots sur un papier_. »  
 **«  Très bien. J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser si cela ne vous dérange pas. »**  
 **«  D'accord, je m'en charge... Et, j'aimerai déposer plainte. »**  
 **«  Bien entendu madame. »**  
   
  **L** a voix de ma mère tremble légèrement mais elle est rassurée. Elle n'est plus en danger. Sa main caresse doucement son dos, elle me sourit doucement avant d'aller s'assoir à la table de la cuisine avec le policier, il va surement lui faire un interrogatoire, lui poser des tas de questions et cela prendra pas mal de temps. Je soupir de soulagement, mes mains tremblent encore légèrement sous le coup de l'émotion.  
   
 **«  Lou... »**  
   
  **J** e relève la tête vers la porte d'entrée et vers cette voix rauque. Harry. Les policiers le laissent passer et il se précipite sur moi, ses grandes mains se posent sur mon visage et il m'embrasse le front tendrement.  
  
 **«  Je... Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fais d'appeler la police mais j'ai eu tellement peur que... »**  
 **«  Attends, c'est toi qui les as appelé ? »**  
   
  **I** l hocha la tête doucement en souriant, je le serre alors fortement dans mes bras. Si bien que je manque de l'étouffer. Je ne pourrai assez jamais le remercier de son geste. C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas demandé qui aurait pu être à l'origine de l'intervention des policiers, mais maintenant que je le sais, je lui en suis totalement reconnaissant.  
  
 **«  J'étais sorti pour jeter les poubelles puis j'ai entendu crier de chez toi, plusieurs fois, au début je pensais que c'était qu'une dispute entre ta mère et toi. Mais c'était assez... Violent et angoissant. Alors je suis venu toquer à votre porte. J'ai attendu une petite minute. Personne n'a répondu. Du coup je suis allé voir à la fenêtre du salon, désolé pour ça, et j'ai vu ton père pousser ta mère. Je l'ai vu te tenir, alors je n'ai pas hésité. J'ai appelé directement la police. Ils sont venus vite. Et voilà... »**  
 **«  Tu es formidable Hazza, je t'aime putain. Merci, merci mille fois. Sans toi, je ne sais pas comment tout ça aurait fini. »**  
 **«  Il est arrêté, il va être jugé et aller en prison. C'est ça le principal. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire. C'est terminé. »**  
 **«  Oui, ma mère est en train de porter plainte. »**  
 **«  Ça doit la soulager que tout ça soit fini. »**  
 **«  Tellement, je suis heureux pour elle. Elle mérite de vivre maintenant. Il lui a tellement fait de mal. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour l'aider, maintenant elle est libre. »**  
 **«  Je sais mon ange. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. »**  
   
  **S** es lèvres se posent doucement sur les miennes, il se recule en rougissant et je lui souris doucement. Mes bras sont toujours autour de son corps et je crois que je ne serai pas capable de le lâcher avant des heures. Et si jamais il n'avait pas été là ? Et si jamais il n'était pas sorti de chez lui ? Et si jamais nous n'étions jamais devenus amis, puis si proches ? C'est surement un cadeau du destin, je commence à y croire.  
   
 **«  Tu es un héros Louis. »**

  
  **C** e sont mes yeux qui se mettent à briller, briller d'admiration pour cet homme. Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas compte à quel point il a changé ma vie. Je croyais qu'il serait un barrage dans ma vie, que nous ne pourrions jamais nous entendre. A cause de nos différences prononcées. Qu'il finirait pas me nuire. Mais j'ai eu tort depuis le début. Harry est une bombe oui, mais pas celle qui me détruira non, celle qui réduira à néant toutes les mauvais côtés de ma vie. Détruire pour reconstruire. Et je sais qu'avec lui, je peux reconstruire quelque chose de beau. Parce qu'il est le héros de ma vie, le héros de mon univers.

 

 

*  *  *

 

 

_Quelques semaines plus tard ; Samedi soir. Le 20 Décembre. _

 

  
  **N** ous sommes quelques jours avant Noël. Le lycée pour cette occasion, et pour faire plaisir aux élèves, a organisé un bal d'hiver. Vu qu'à la fin de l'année, pas mal d'élèves partent en vacances tôt. Tout est pure et joliment décoré pour cet évènement. Des guirlandes de lumières un peu partout, un grand sapin décoré qui monte jusqu'au plafond, au milieu de la pièce. Des tables sur le côté pour accueillir le buffet. Des bancs afin de pouvoir s'assoir un peu. Une scène au milieu pour les groupes amateurs qui viennent y jouer, le dj, ou pour couronner le roi et la reine du bal. Il est vingt-trois heures, tous les invités sont là depuis le début de la soirée. Certains dansent sur une musique festive, tandis que d'autres discutent autour d'un verre de soda. Tout semblait bien partit.  
   
 **«  Bien euh... Excusez-moi messieurs et mesdemoiselles. »**  
   
  **L** a musique baisse de plusieurs crans pour que tout le monde puisse entendre la sous-directrice s'exprimer. Elle tient entre ses mains deux enveloppes et à ses côtés il y a une personne qui tient deux couronnes. Les résultats de la reine et du roi du bal. Tout le monde se rassemble devant l'estrade. La tension est à son comble, elle commence par faire un petit discours rappelant les traditions et le fait que les votes étaient assez serrés. Finalement, elle se décide à ouvrir la première enveloppe. Tout le monde retient son souffle.  
   
 **«  Est élu roi du lycée cette année.... Zayn Malik. »**  
   
  **D** es tas d'applaudissements et des cris de filles retentissent dans la salle. Le métis sourit et s'avance pour monter par les petites marches qui le conduisent sur la scène. Il n'accorde même pas un petit regard à la personne à ses côtés qui ne réclamait qu'un peu d'attention depuis le début de l'année. Rien que ça. Il avait dû supporter de voir des filles se dandiner autour de son petit ami toute la soirée. Zayn salut son public et penche doucement la tête pour que la blonde lui pose la couronne. Il relève la tête et les applaudissements redoublent. La sous-directrice ouvre la deuxième enveloppe, elle jette un regard à l'assemblée d'élève et s'approche du micro.  
  
 **«  Et la reine du lycée est... Rebecca Stevenson. »**  
   
  **L** a concerné semble ne pas y croire, elle a les larmes aux yeux et tremble légèrement. Elle monte à son tour reçoit sa couronne avant de s'approcher du basané. Elle s'accroche à sa taille et il passe un bras autour de ses épaules en souriant tous les deux. Tout le monde applaudit. Sauf un, qui bouillonne de rage et de jalousie. Là, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Il soupira et quitta la foule pour aller s'assoir sur un banc à l'écart, il ne tarda pas à être rejoint par ses deux amis. Ils s'installent à côté de lui, main dans la main.  
   
 **«  Fais pas attention Liam, c'est juste pour une soirée. La plupart des gens qui sont élus là ne sont jamais ensemble, et même déjà en couple. »**  
 **«  Ouais c'est ça le truc Lou. Il est _déjà_ en couple, mais il semble l'oublier. »**  
 **«  Il s'amuse, il est très populaire et il doit être content d'être roi. »**  
 **«  Et bien vous lui direz félicitations de ma part, moi je rentre. »**  
 **«  Mais attend Liam, ne rentre pas comme ça. »**  
 **«  Désolé les gars.** _Il se lève et sourit faiblement au couple_ **. Vous êtes beaux tous les deux, profitez de votre soirée. Et faîtes pas trop de bêtises ce soir. »**  
   
 Il leur fait un clin d'œil et tourne le dos pour sortir de la salle. Louis tente de se lever pour retenir son ami mais le bouclé pose une main sur son bras en secouant la tête, il a probablement envie d'être seul. Et c'est à Zayn d'y aller, pas à eux. La musique a repris, les corps de déhanches sur la piste sur un rythme disco. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le métis revient, sa couronne sur la tête en riant aux éclats.  
   
 **«  Et les amoureux ! Je suis roi, vous y croyez ça ? »**  
 **«  Pourtant j'ai pas voté pour toi, c'est bizarre. »**  
 **«  Je te revaudrai ça Tomlinson !** _Il regarde autour de lui et fronce les sourcils_ **. Où est Liam ? »**  
 **«  Il est parti... »**  
 **«  Quoi ? Mais depuis quand ?! »**  
 **«  Il y a deux minutes, je pense.**   _Intervient Harry_. »  
 **«  Mais pourquoi ? »**  
 **«  Tu poses vraiment la question ? Tu n'as pas l'impression de l'ignorer depuis le début de la soirée ? Il se sent à part. »**  
 **«  Je... Je pensais qu'il s'amusait. »**  
 **«  Va le rattraper abrutit et arrête de faire l'imbécile un peu ! »**  
   
  **D** eux secondes. Il n'en faut pas plus au basané pour se mettre à courir dehors. Il inspecte les lieux, paniqué, avant de repérer Liam marchant vers l'arrêt de bus. Il se dépêche de le rejoindre, criant son nom, mais il refuse de se retourner. Il pensait bien faire en l'invitant à ce bal, et l'idée avait l'air de lui plaire à lui aussi. Tout c'était si bien passé entre eux ces derniers temps. Pour son anniversaire, le châtain l'avait emmené à Rome. Lui qui avait toujours rêvé de visiter l'Italie. Ils avaient vécus une belle semaine seulement à deux. Sans aucun parent ou aucune distance pour les séparer. Seulement eux. Et à présent les problèmes refont surface.  
   
 **«  Liam, s'il te plait arrête-toi ! »**  
 **«  Non.  »**  
 **«  Laisse-moi te parler, ne pars pas comme ça. Reste ! »**  
 **«  Reste ? »**  
   
  **L** e plus jeune se retourne, un air ahuri sur le visage. Il lui demande de rester alors qu'il ne fait pas attention à lui depuis leur arrivée au bal. Ils n'ont partagés aucune danse, ils ont parlés rapidement, ils se sont échangé un rapide baiser dans les toilettes –vachement romantique- et ne sont même pas tenus la main. Zayn à passer sa soirée à discuter avec des filles qui gloussaient comme des idiotes dès qu'il disait une boutade. Pathétique.  
   
 **«  Tu réalises ce que ça fait d'être mis de côté par son propre petit ami Zayn ? Tu n'as presque jamais adressé la parole de la soirée, tu m'as totalement ignoré. Mais le pire...** _Il a les larmes aux yeus._ **Le pire c'est que tu m'as présenté à tes groupies en tant qu'ami. Un simple ami. Super. Et bien tu sais, l'ami en a marre. Il rentre chez lui. »**  
 **«  Li', s'il te plait... Je sais, je suis désolé.... »**  
 **«  C'est trop tard. Retourne voir ta reine, elle doit t'attendre pour la danse. »**  
 **«  Non, arrête, j'ai pas envie d'y aller sans toi. »**  
 **«  Bien sûr. Tu en avais rien à faire que je sois là ou pas tout à l'heure. Je vais te dire Malik... Il inspira un grand coup. C'est elles ou moi. Soit tu me parles et tu les laisses, soit tu passes ta soirée avec elles et tu me perds... »**  
 **«  Tu peux pas dire ça, tu sais très bien que je te choisirais toujours. »**  
 **«  Ca me paraissait pas si évident tout à l'heure pourtant... Laisse tomber, bonne soirée.»**  
   
  **S** ur le point de pleurer, l'ainé secoue la tête tandis que son compagnon tourne à nouveau le dos pour reprendre sa route. Mais Zayn n'est pas de cet avis, il lui saisit le bras et l'attire contre lui. Il doit lui parler, il ne peut pas le regarder partir comme ça sans rien faire ou dire et retourner à la soirée comme si de rien n'était.  
   
 **«  Lâche moi ! »**  
 **«  Bébé... »**  
 **«  Non, m'appelle pas comme ça putain ! »**  
 **«  Pardonne moi, je suis désolé, j'ai agis comme un con mais... »**  
 **«  Oui je sais, tu n'es pas prêt à faire ton coming-out au lycée et je comprends. Je ne te demande pas ça. Mais si tu m'as invité ici, ce n'est pas simplement pour te donner bonne conscience. Tu pourrais au moins l'effort de rester un peu avec moi, je ne suis pas un jouet Zayn. »**  
 **«  Ce n'était pas pour moi que je t'invitais, mais pour nous. Je voulais qu'on soit à deux et... »**  
 **«  T'as raté ton coup on dirait bien. »**  
 **«  Je suis con, je le sais...** _Il pose une main sur la joue du cadet et lui caresse la joue._ **Tu n'es pas venu pour partir aussi vite... »**  
 **«  Je n'ai pas envie de rester si c'est pour être ton ombre. Je préfère rentrer si c'est ça... »**  
 **«  Non... Laisse-moi une chance, s'il te plait... Je t'en prie. »**  
 **« On en reparlera demain, ou plus tard. Tu devrais y retourner et essayer de draguer une des trentaines de filles qui t'ont tourné autour de toi durant la soirée. »**  
 **«  Il y a que toi qui me plait Liam, fais-moi confiance, viens. »**  
 **«  Pourquoi je devrai faire ça ? »**  
 **«  Parce que je t'aime, et que je suis désolé. »**  
   
  **P** our appuyer ses paroles, Zayn emprisonna les lèvres de son petit ami des siennes. Un contact qu'il attendait depuis un moment déjà. Et comme il était de nature faible, Liam accepte de le suivre après un soupire. Le plus vieux le remercie et lui prend le bras pour faire demi-tour vers la salle de bal. Ils rentrent rapidement et rejoignent leur couple d'amis à côté du buffet. Ils passent pas mal de temps à quatre, à parler de tout de rien. Le sujet n'est pas très important. Mais le fait d'être ensemble si, et aussi la caresse des doigts du métis sur le bras de Liam. Ce qui le fit sourire. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était un début. Et il n'allait pas non plus le pousser à l'embrasser au milieu de tout son lycée, il lui laissera tout le temps qu'il lui faudra. Seulement s'il ne l'ignore plus de la sorte.

  
  **L** a sous-directrice remonte sur la scène et parle un moment dans le micro pour demander au roi et à la reine de venir la rejoindre pour un discours. Le métis quitte ses amis et rejoint sa compagne pour la soirée, elle commence un speech pour remercier tout le monde, ceux qui ont votés pour elle, ses amis, elle parle de ses superbes années en tant que lycéenne. Elle ne sait même pas faire une phrase correcte sans avoir des trous ou faire des fautes. C'est au tour de Zayn, il s'avance et ravale sa salive. Son regard tombe sur son petit ami, un gobelet dans la main, et le visage fermé. Il inspire un grand coup et trouve le courage de se lancer dans la force de l'amour.  
   
 **«  Je... J'avais prévu de faire moi aussi un discours ennuyant et pas très original sur mes années aux lycées. Mais à part les colles et les rigolades il y a pas grand choses à dire. Je... Je me suis rendu compte que le lycée pouvait rapprocher et éloigner les gens, faire des différences. Il y a les populaires, et les ignorés. C'est complètement stupide. Parce qu'avant d'entamer mes études ici, je n'avais presque pas d'amis. Je pensais en avoir des tas, mais je commence à comprendre que c'est juste des liens tissés pour la reconnaissance et la popularité. Encore. Les gens trainent avec moi, mais ils ne me connaissent même pas. Et je crois... Je crois qu'il est temps que tout le monde sache qui je suis vraiment... »**  
   
  **I** l y eut un moment de silence, tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir le courage de faire ça, de se lancer, mais il risquait de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait alors rien ne lui paraissait grave à côté de cela. Même si le lycée entier venait à le détester. Cela n'avait pas d'importance si ça lui permettait d'arranger la situation de son couple.  
   
 **«  C'est... C'est compliqué mais... Je me suis trop longtemps caché. J'en ai assez de jouer le jeu, j'en ai assez de mentir. Alors voilà-je...** _Il inspira un grand coup_. **Je suis en couple depuis un peu plus de deux ans. Je suis amoureux, et je suis heureux. Et j'ai l'impression que mentir ici c'est mentir à notre couple. Je ne supporte pas ça. Je ne supporte de vivre caché. Il releva les yeux vers son petit ami et sourit doucement. Je suis désolé Liam... J'ai fait le con. Je le sais. Et je t'aime. Je sais que ça ne répare pas tout de dire ça, mais je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. Je ne vis que par toi, je respire par toi. Si tu n'es plus là, alors je ne sers plus à rien. Pardonne moi, je suis égoïste souvent. Tu dois en avoir marre et franchement je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour me supporter, pourtant tu le fais, tu me fais sourire, et je n'ai pas besoin de plus. »**  
   
  **L** iam reste bouche bée, incapable de savoir quoi répondre à cette déclaration. Il ne sait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, il est tellement impressionné. Quand le métis finit son discours, il y a des applaudissements et des filles qui lui jettent des regards mauvais, d'autres qui semblent dégoutés. Certaines le félicitent. Il sourit et se dirige vers ses amis, il prend les mains de son compagnon dans les siennes et embrasse son front.  
   
 **«  Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça mon ange... »**  
 **«  Mais je le voulais, j'en avais assez de jouer la comédie. Je préfère dire la vérité que voir des filles me tourner autour et que ça te fasse du mal. Au moins, tu m'as que pour toi maintenant. »**  
 **«  Je suis fière de toi Zayn, vraiment. »**  
   
  **U** n sourire sur les lèvres des deux amoureux et le cadet pose une main sur sa joue pour la caresser. Leurs bouches ne tardent pas à se rejoindre dans un baiser passionné et tendre. Tout est pardonné. Il le sait. Et ce discours est la plus belle preuve de son amour pour lui. Louis se met à siffler à côté d'eux, Harry rit doucement et lui prend la main pour l'attirer sur la piste de danse. Liam se recule en souriant, son regard remplit d'étoiles, le basané réajuste sa couronne et pose une main sur sa hanche.  
  
 **«  Tu m'accorderai une petite danse ? Le roi Malik veut danser avec son roi. »**

 


	11. Chapter 11

_En juin._

  **N** ous venons de recevoir nos diplômes. Je dois avouer qu'au début de l'année je n'y croyais pas trop. Je pensais que j'allais redoubler, mais Harry m'a aidé. M'a donné la force de continuer mes études et de réussir à atteindre mon but. Et j'y suis arrivé. Je n'y croyais tellement pas que j'ai sauté de joie dans les bras de Harry. Lui, m'a félicité des tas de fois en me disant que c'était tout à fait normal vu que je suis quelqu'un d'intelligent. Pour la peine, nous allons fêter ça en allant déjeuner dans un petit snack. Avec Zayn et Liam aussi. Mon meilleur ami a eu son diplôme également, lui aussi très surpris, mais ce sont ses résultats en arts et en littérature qui l'ont sauvés. Liam avait tenu à être à ses côtés pour voir les résultats et je n'ai même pas eu besoin de demander ce qui en était quand je l'ai vu dire des _« oh bordel c'est pas possible ! Li' comment j'ai fait ? J'y crois pas... Oh putain ! Bébé dis-moi que je rêve. J'ai mal lu hein ?»_ On en a tous rit. Mais au fond, c'était un vrai stress. Et bien entendu, Harry l'a reçu haut la main. A un point de la note maximale.

  **N** ous sommes à la table d'un snack. Harry et moi d'un côté, Zayn et Liam de l'autre. De la nourriture entamée sur la table. C'est une belle année qui s'achève. Mais je suis heureux, parce que l'université de Harry se trouve pas très loin de la mienne, et sa mère ne compte pas déménager. Heureusement d'ailleurs, je n'aurai pas supporté la distance. Elle sait que son fils tient à rester ici, que je suis la raison pour laquelle il est heureux. Du moins je l'espère. Puis, elle se plait ici. Ma mère et la sienne s'entendent comme des sœurs. Par contre, pour nos amis c'est une tout autre histoire. Liam a postulé dans trois facultés pour son futur métier, et il n'y en a qu'une à proximité d'ici. Ce serait le meilleur choix, d'abord parce qu'elle près de chez Zayn. Ils pourraient donc se voir tous les jours et non plus le week-end seulement, et c'est une école renommée. Le seul inconvénient, c'est qu'elle est très sélective. Liam est intelligent, c'est certain, mais rien n'est jamais sûr. Et les deux autres universités se trouvent encore plus loin d'ici. De ce fait, ils ne se verraient qu'une ou deux fois par mois. Ce qui n'est pas supportable pour eux, surtout pour Zayn. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il fait un peu la tête en ce moment, il n'a presque rien mangé, alors qu'il a un appétit d'ogre d'habitude.

**«  Bébé, je t'en prie... Arrête de bouder, c'est une bonne journée pour toi. C'est la fin des cours et tu as ton diplôme tu devrais être content ! »**

**«  Hm si tu le dis... »**

**«  Tu vas pas être comme ça toute la journée quand même ? »**

**«  Ok j'ai eu mon diplôme c'est super, et après ? On va se voir pendant les vacances et après tu partiras. Te voile pas la face. Tu n'as pas eu de réponse de la fac ici, alors tu ne seras pas pris. C'est tout. C'était même pas la peine d'espérer d'ailleurs. Et moi ça me plombe le moral ça. »**

 Liam sourit doucement et repose son verre sur la table tandis que Zayn soupire en jouant avec une frite. Harry le regarde tristement, il s'est vraiment rapproché d'eux depuis le temps. Il s'est vraiment intégré à notre bande et j'adore quand on partage des moments à quatre, ou juste avec mon meilleur ami. Même si il finit par nous faire remarquer qu'on s'embrasse trop et qu'on devrait prendre une chambre pour ça. Evidement c'est pour rire, on le sait, on le taquine un peu avec ça. Mais au fond je le comprends. Vivre une relation à distance ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

**«  Très bien en fait j'attendais deux semaines pour te le dire à l'occasion de notre anniversaire mais il vaut mieux que tu le saches maintenant. »**

**«  De quoi tu parles Liam ? »**

**«  J'ai été pris à la fac ici. Je le sais depuis début avril, j'ai essayé de garder le secret comme je le pouvais. Et je ne l'ai dit à personne donc ne blâme pas Louis ou Harry. Il n'y a que moi et ma mère qui le savait. »**

**«  T'es sérieux là ? »**

**«  Oui Zayn, très sérieux. Je te montrerai les papiers ce soir si tu veux. »**

**«  Pas la peine, je te crois bébé. »**

**«  Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant, mais je voulais que ce soit une surprise. »**

**«  Je m'en fous Liam, tu es là, et je t'aime. »**

**«  Et normalement, je dois avoir un appartement à louer pas très loin de chez toi. Et en dix minutes, je serai en cours. Il est bien placé, c'est l'avantage. »**

 

  **M** on meilleur ami ne sait pas quoi dire, il relève la tête en faisant les yeux ronds, comme si il manquait de faire une crise cardiaque. Puis à peine son copain a-t-il fini de parler qu'il se réfugie dans ses bras en soupirant, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il a retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Il l'embrasse, plusieurs fois, en le remerciant. Même si il lui reproche d'avoir essayé de garder ça pour lui. Et ils commencent à parler d'appartement, de collocation, de vivre à deux. Ils sont très matures et indépendants puis Zayn aimerait beaucoup se détacher de sa famille, cela devient difficile pour lui de vivre avec ses petites sœurs et ses parents qui ne le comprennent pas toujours. Il a besoin de mener sa propre vie à présent, et qui plus est avec l'homme qui l'aime et qui le rend heureux. Tout comme moi.

***

 

**J** e ferme la page de quatrième de couverture de l'album photo, un sourire plus que niais collé sur les lèvres. Tellement de souvenirs se dégagent de ce livre, tellement de bons moments. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous soyons arrivés jusqu'à là. Et pourtant nous y sommes. Heureux et toujours ensemble. L'être assit sur mes genoux en ai la plus belle des preuves. D'ailleurs, elle relève la tête et me sourit. Ce sourire si magnifique et éblouissant. Ses grands yeux bleus brillent de mille feux. Je passe une main dans ses petites boucles blondes et lui embrasse le front tendrement, elle est mon bien le plus précieux. Je donnerai tout pour elle, même si cela ne fait seulement que quelques années que je la connais. Et quand elle entend la porte d'entrée se refermer, elle descends de mes genoux et y court rapidement. Il est de retour, elle ne lui laisse même pas le temps de se défaire de son manteau et de ses chaussures qu'elle lui prend la main pour me rejoindre sur le canapé du salon.   
  
**«  Dépêche-toi, papa était en train de me raconter votre histoire! »**   
**«  J'ai finis ma puce. »**   
**«  Oh déjà ? Mais c'était pas très long ! »**   
**«  Je te raconterai d'autres choses plus tard. »**   
**«  Mais j'ai envie de savoir, et papa Harry aussi veut entendre. Pas vrai ? »**   
  
  **D** u haut de ses sept ans, Judith a un caractère bien trempée et est très mature. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut et est du genre à tout faire pour l'obtenir. Cela doit faire une heure que je lui raconte ma rencontre avec son autre père, mais elle souhaite toujours en savoir plus. Je la comprends, à son âge on est curieux et elle a besoin de savoir comment ses parents se sont retrouvés ensemble, sont tombés amoureux etc... Mais là... Là j'ai juste envie de profiter du fait que Harry soit rentré du travail un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. En ce moment, il a des horaires assez difficiles, et je n'ai que la fin de soirée pour être seul en sa compagnie. Le matin il part plus tôt que moi, il conduit Judith à l'école pour me laisser dormir, et je m'occupe d'aller la chercher le soir. J'ai des horaires léger, disons que je n'ai pas besoin d'un grand travail ou d'un grand poste, il rapporte suffisamment d'argent à la maison pour nous nourrir, gâter notre fille, et me gâter par la même occasion. Il a réussi, avec détermination et de longues études, à devenir avocat. Un grand nom dans le milieu de la justice, et ce n'est que le début. Mais j'avoue que parfois, j'aimerai ne pas dépendre autant de lui. Pourtant, mon poste dans cette petite librairie de la ville me plait bien. Travailler parmi des bouquins, des œuvres qui me passionnent et transmettre tout cela aux gens. Et je ne voudrai le changer pour rien au monde. J'ai ma famille, mon compagnon, ma fille et une maison autour de moi. Tout ce que je souhaitais, et je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre pour accéder au bonheur.   
  
**«  Oui princesse j'ai envie d'entendre, mais on verra ça demain d'accord ? On aura toute la journée pour en parler si tu veux. »**   
**«  Promis ?** _Elle demande en faisant une petite moue_. **»**   
**«  Promis. Maintenant, si tu allais jouer un peu dans ta chambre ? Tu ne devais pas me faire un dessin pour aujourd'hui ? »**   
  
  **E** lle plaqua ses petites mains sur sa bouche, comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose, et se remet sur ses pieds pour rejoindre sa chambre en courant. Harry se met à rire en la regardant partir doucement et tourne la tête vers moi. Il me sourit, lui aussi, et se penche doucement pour venir me déposer une baiser sur les lèvres. Cela fait presque dix ans que nous sommes ensemble et pourtant je ne parviens toujours pas à m'en passer. Je tire sur sa cravate pour le rapprocher de moi et la dénoue doucement. Il est si beau comme ça, en homme d'affaire. N'importe qui pourrait tomber sous son charme. Son costume lui va à ravir. Et c'est moi seul qui en profite.   
  
**«  Tu es rentré plus tôt ce soir. »**   
**«  Oui, un de mes clients a retiré sa plainte finalement alors j'ai pu me libérer à l'avance. »**   
**«  Judith a déjà mangé, je t'attendais pour le repas. Ça te dit qu'on mange à deux bébé ? »**   
**«  Avec plaisir, mais laisse-moi aller changer de vêtements avant, j'en ai assez du costume pour aujourd'hui. »**   
**«  Si tu veux, je peux m'en occuper de ça... »**   
  
  **J** e lui souris malicieusement en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise blanche qui illumine son teint, tandis que lui lève les yeux au ciel et me plante un baiser sur les lèvres. Il me souffle qu'il revient vite et monte rapidement opter pour une tenue plus détendue dans la salle de bain. Je profite de son absence pour mettre la table et allumer la télévision, on ne va pas la regarder mais c'est pour avoir un fond sonore. On fait toujours cela le soir. Et puis le son de télévision rassure un peu Judith quand elle va dormir. D'ailleurs, c'est l'heure pour elle de rejoindre son lit. Vu que je sais que Harry doit surement prendre une douche, je vais dans sa chambre. J'y rentre doucement. Elle est assise sur le sol, devant sa petite table et dessine sur une feuille blanche. Sa langue sort doucement sur le côté de sa bouche, comme si elle était vraiment concentré sur sa tâche, elle ne relève la tête vers moi que quand je suis suffisamment proche.   
  
**«** **J'ai dessiné notre maison et papa et toi en train de faire les z'amoureux. »**   
**«  C'est nous ça ?** _Je montre du doigt sur une partie de son dessin en m'accroupissant_. »   
**«  Mais non c'est un arbre ça papa, t'es bête ! »**   
**«  Oh pardon ma puce, je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre les cheveux verts. »**   
**«  Faut mettre des lunettes de vue !** _Elle rit._ **Mais chut c'est un secret, je l'ai pas fini, je le donnerai à papa Harry demain après l'école. Il a déjà failli le voir tout à l'heure quand il est venu me dire bonne nuit parce qu'il allait sous la douche. »**   
**«  D'accord, je me tairai promis**.  _Je souris tandis qu'elle finit de colorier le toit de la maison_. **Maintenant, c'est l'heure d'aller dormir. »**   
**«  Tu me lis une histoire ? »**   
**«  Je t'en ai déjà raconté une ce soir chérie. »**   
**«  Alors demain ? »**   
**«  Oui demain. Je te raconterai même la suite si tu veux ? »**   
  
  **E** lle me sourit et me saute au cou, je ris et la prend dans mes bras pour la porter jusqu'à son lit. Elle se blottit sous ses couvertures rosées et blanches, je ferme la grande lumière et allume sa petite veilleuse aux motifs étoilés sur sa table de chevet. Elle a toujours besoin de lumière pour dormir, pour faire peur aux monstres elle nous a dit. Je m'assois sur le rebord du lit le temps qu'elle se repositionne bien et lui embrasse le front. Je la borde quelques minutes, ses paupières se ferment rapidement. Une fois endormie complètement, je quitte la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Harry est déjà au salon, devant la télévision. Je viens l'enlacer par derrière même si je dois encore faire deux têtes, voire trois, de moins que lui. Il caresse mes mains sur son ventre et je suis obligé de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour poser mon menton sur ses grandes épaules.   
  
**«  On mange ? »**   
**«  Evidement, que nous a préparé le grand chef Tomlinson ? »**   
**«  T'emballe pas c'est du juste des lasagnes. »**   
  
  **J** e ris et me détache de lui pour aller chercher le plat dans le four, je le ramène sur la table et Harry est déjà installé, prêt à manger. Je découpe les parts et fais en sorte d'en laisser une à Judith, sachant qu'elle adore ça, je m'assois ensuite et nous commençons à manger. En silence. Seulement entouré du bruit du journal télévisé. C'est bizarre à dire mais... C'est la première fois qu'on parle si peu, et je trouve ça inhabituel. Puis plus le temps passe plus je trouve que Harry agit étrangement, il me jette parfois quelques regards en coin, il a l'air préoccupé ou ailleurs. Je ne saurais pas trop déterminer. Mais d'habitude il peut rester des heures à me parler de son travail, de ses collègues, de ses clients, etc... Et ça me plait d'entendre la manière dont se déroule sa journée parce que nous ne pouvons pas la partager ensemble. C'est ce qui constitue notre quotidien.   
  
**«  Alors, ton travail ? »**   
**«  Oh tu sais, la routine quoi... Rien de bien intéressant. Et toi à ta librairie ? »**   
**«  C'était calme, on a eu pas mal de clients. Comme d'habitude. Puis vu que c'est l'été les gens vont plus dehors que dans les magasins renfermés. »**   
  
  **I** l hoche la tête. J'attends une réponse qui ne vient pas. C'est tout ce qu'il a à me dire alors ? Je pourrai aussi bien lui dire que je vends des livres porno à des gosses de dix ans que ce serait la même chose. Moi qui pensais passer une soirée agréable, c'est mal parti. Il a dû se passer quelque chose aujourd'hui à son travail, ou je ne sais où d'autre, parce qu'il a l'air tendu. Finalement, je n'ai plus si faim. Je ne finis même pas mon assiette et me lève pour débarrasser. Il m'accorde un faible sourire. Simplement ça ? Je rentre en cuisine et soupire. Tant pis, il l'aura voulu. Je lave rapidement les assiettes, remet le plat au frigo, range le tout, et reviens au salon. Il est assis dans le canapé, devant la télévision, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux, la tête penchée dessus. Super, je crois que je ferai aussi bien d'aller dormir maintenant. Mais avant, je lave la table et une fois fini me dirige vers l'escalier pour rejoindre la chambre.   
  
**«  Où tu vas ? »**   
  
  **H** arry m'intercepte avant même que je ne mette un pied sur la première marche. Où je vais ? Il ne croyait quand même pas que j'allais rester toute la soirée assit dans le canapé à regarder une émission débile, en silence, pendant que monsieur lirait son bouquin ? Je ne me retourne même pas en inspire un grand coup.   
  
**«  Me coucher Harry. »**   
**«  Mais il n'est même pas vingt-deux heures. »**   
**«  Parce que maintenant tu décides de l'heure à laquelle je dois aller dormir ? »**   
  
  **J** e l'entends fermer son livre et se lever. C'est maintenant que je me décide à monter dans la chambre qu'il veut se mettre à parler. S'il veut jouer avec mes nerfs ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Je me retourne vers lui en soupirant. Les bras croisés sur mon torse tandis qu'il s'avance vers moi. Je suis énervé, ou blasé. Je ne sais pas trop. Mais je sais juste que c'est à cause de lui.   
  
**«  Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lou ? »**   
**«  Tu me demandes ça alors que tu n'as pas parlé de tout le repas ?! Si tu as eu une journée de merde tu peux me le dire aussi, je m'en fous, tant que tu parles. Et si je monte c'est parce que j'ai pas envie de passer la soirée à attendre comme un con que tu dises quelque chose. »**   
**«  Arrête de parler aussi fort Louis, la petite dort.... »**   
**«  Oh t'en fais pas, je monte dormir. »**   
**«  Non attend...** _Il me retient par le bras alors que j'allais me retourner_. **S'il te plait, viens dans le salon. »**   
**«  J'ai pas envie Harry... »**   
**«  Simplement pour m'écouter, je t'en prie... J'ai... J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »**   
**«  Tu me trompes ? »**   
  
  **I** l lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant, lui aussi, et me tire doucement par le bras pour me faire venir dans le centre du salon, loin de l'escalier. Parce que si on se met à parler trop fort on va réveiller Judith. Il finit par me faire face, j'attends qu'il parle, il me prend les mains et les regarde en se mordant la lèvre. Je fronce les sourcils, il semble chercher les mots. Il s'humidifie les lèvres et ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer, il ne dit rien. Il est stressé, je le vois à sa tête. Et cela peut s'expliquer par deux choses. Soit il a fait une bêtise qu'il considère comme grave, soit il a quelque chose à m'annoncer. Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise nouvelle qui m'enterra encore plus dans ma mauvaise humeur.   
  
**«  Je... Je ne sais pas trop comment te demander ça, je.... J'avais préparé tout un truc à dire, que je connaissais sur le bout des doigts mais je ne me souviens plus d'un seul mot.** _Il rit et releva la tête vers moi_. **C'est moins facile quand on est confronté à la réalité, mais... Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour les déclarations et tout ça. Ça parait beaucoup plus simple dans les livres. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment parfait et vraiment adéquat pour te demander une chose pareil, je voyais quelque chose de plus... De mieux.... »**   
**«  De quoi tu parles Harry ? »**   
**«  Non, je... D'accord attend deux secondes. »**   
  
  **J** e suis encore plus perdu qu'au début. Je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce qu'il me raconte, il ne sait pas aligner une phrase sans s'arrêter et chercher ses mots. Il fouille dans la poche de son pantalon avant de serrer quelque chose dans sa main que je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir puisqu'il la cache derrière son dos. Il inspire un grand coup et me regard un long moment dans les yeux. Ses yeux, j'ai toujours adoré leur couleur. Un vert émeraude magnifique, brillant. Toutes ses émotions passaient par ses pupilles. Si on y regarde assez profondément on peut y lire tout ce qui se trouve dans son cœur. Et là, je peux y voir de l'amour. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder plus sur ce détail qu'il pose un genou au sol tandis que j'essaye de comprendre. Il joue à quoi là ? Il me sourit, les joues rosées.   
  
**«  Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ha... »**   
**«  Non, ne dis rien. Seulement quand j'aurai fini ok ? »**   
**«  Euh... D'accord, oui. »**   
**«  Lou, tu sais... Je t'aime tellement. Durant ses neufs années tu m'as apporté tout ce que je n'aurai jamais pu avoir dans une vie entière. En fait, depuis que je te connais tu m'as donné un second souffle, une deuxième chance, même si au début tu ne m'appréciais pas trop....** _Il exprima un petit rire_. **Mais moi je t'ai aimé. Pas tout de suite, mais j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas aussi méchant que tu le laissais paraître. Je croyais qu'au départ c'était juste de la pitié, et que tu faisais la route avec moi pour te faire bien voir, mais j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait plus que ça. Que j'aimais bien être avec toi, te regarder, écouter ta voix même si c'était pour des insultes ou des boutades. Puis finalement... Tu es devenu le vrai toi, je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter mais je suis tellement heureux d'avoir emménagé juste à côté de chez toi à l'époque du lycée. Sans toi, je ne saurai jamais parvenu à m'affirmer autant, j'aurai continué à être le garçon renfermé et timide que j'étais. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi mais... Peut-être que ça c'est une manière de te rendre la pareille.... »**   
  
  **I** l me jette un regard rapidement et sort sa main de derrière son dos, une petite boite bordeaux en velours posée sur celle-ci. Il l'ouvre doucement, mon cœur tambourine fortement si bien que même lui pourrait entendre chaque battement irrégulier. Et là, exposée sur un tissu blanc, qui semble extrêmement doux, se trouve une bague. Simple. Argentée. Mais vraiment magnifique. J'ouvre grand les yeux. Incapable de savoir quoi dire. Quand je vous dit que ce garçon a le don de m'ôter les mots de la bouche...   
  
**«  Louis Tomlinson... Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu voudrais.... »**   
**«  Oui, oui, oui et mille fois oui.** _Je réponds un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il fronce les sourcils._ **»**   
**«  Mais bébé, je n'ai même pas encore posé la question. »**   
**«  Oui je veux t'épouser Harry, oui je veux devenir ton mari, oui je veux être totalement** **à toi. »**   
  
  **S** es yeux brillent, son regard est remplit de fierté. Il prend précautionneusement la bague entre ses doigts, comme si il ne voulait pas la perdre, et se relève pour me faire face. Je me demande depuis combien de temps il a prévu ça, un petit moment à mon avis. C'est le genre de garçon très romantique, qui le dimanche matin m'apporte le petit déjeuné au lit pour que nous le partageons ensemble, me fait couler un bain bien chaud, m'offre une rose chaque mois qui s'ajoute à notre rencontre et rallonge notre relation. C'est également le genre de petit ami à me couvrir de cadeaux à Noël, à mon anniversaire ou à celui notre couple, alors qu'avec mon salaire je ne pourrai jamais lui payer la moitié de ce qu'il m'offre. Mais comme il me le répète sans cesse, avec cet air agacé sur le visage, son argent est aussi le mien. J'en profite donc en ces occasions particulières mais également entre deux. Parce qu'il ne se gêne pas non plus pour revenir avec un cadeau à la main, des soirs où il n'y a rien à fêter. Simplement une petite attention comme cela. Il m'emmène dîner certains soirs le week-end, quand Zayn et Liam peuvent venir garder Judith. Et ce soir, c'est après un plat de lasagnes préparé à la va-vite, qu'il me demande en mariage. C'est le roi en matière de surprise. Il me sourit et me passe doucement la bague à l'annulaire. Bague qui sera bientôt remplacée par une alliance. La nôtre.   
  **M** ais en attendant ce jour, je l'embrasse. Je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait, et c'est un peu le cas en fait. Je l'embrasse jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres. Moi, je suis concentré sur les battements irréguliers de mon cœur, je me demande même si il ne va pas finir par s'arrêter et exploser. Harry a toujours eu le don de me rendre fou, de me faire tourner la tête, mais aujourd'hui... Il m'a offert une chance d'être encore plus heureux, alors que je pensais côtoyer le bonheur depuis longtemps déjà. Une preuve qu'avec lui rien n'est jamais fini.   
  
**«  Je t'aime d'accord ? Je suis dingue de toi, je ne sais pas comment tu fais bébé, mais bordel... Tu me retournes le cœur. Tu embellis tout. Tout ce que tu touches. Tu m'embellis, tu me rends meilleur à chaque fois. »**

 

**I** l me sourit et vint remettre une de mes mèches de cheveux en place avant d'embrasser mon front tendrement, une simple petite caresse. Et c'est tout ce dont j'ai réellement besoin. Tout ce qui est autour ce ne sont que des détails, des artifices qui s'ajoutent à notre vie. Au fond, je pourrai très bien me contenter d'un petit appartement serré avec lui et ma fille. Mais il m'offre tellement plus que ce que j'aurai pu un jour espérer. Et je ne parle pas seulement en terme d'argent, mais aussi en amour. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je passerai ma vie avec un garçon qui m'aime, qui me rend heureux, et avec qui j'élèverai mon enfant, j'aurai ri au nez de cette personne. Mais à présent, je sais que ma vie sans lui ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécue. Qu'elle ne serait rien d'autre que du vide.   
  
**«  C'est une date à rajouter à l'histoire de notre couple que tu racontes à Judith. »**   
**«  Le seize juillet papa Harry a demandé papa Louis en mariage. Je souris et descendant mon regard vers la bague. »**   
**«  Et il a accepté. »**   
  
 Je lui souris et lui plante un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Puis, vu qu'on a l'habitude de prendre tout ce qui est important dans notre vie ne photo, il va chercher l'appareil sur l'étagère du salon et le met en marche. On a toujours eu cette habitude de capturer des évènements, des instants qui semblaient importants à nos yeux pour ne jamais les oublier. Par exemple, si on regarde notre album photo. Le tout premier cliché représente notre toute première sortie en tant que couple à Harry et moi. Ce fut très basique. Un cinéma, un petit restaurant et une balade dans la ville. Puis il y avait pas mal de photos de Judith bébé. Mais avant ça, de notre emménagement dans notre première maison. Harry vient passer un bras autour de ma taille et met l'objectif devant nous. Un simple clic et cet instant est maintenant éternel. Notre amour est éternel. Et il ne manque plus que la date du jour où on se dira tous les deux officiellement oui pour que notre histoire soit complète, mais pas fini pour autant. On ne termine jamais une belle histoire.


End file.
